


Тройная партия

by ViEwaz



Series: Наше место во времени [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Чесапикский Потрошитель убивает партиями по три...Продолжение истории Уилла Грэма, путешествующего во времени после событий «Мы убили дракона прошлой ночью».





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounders of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847300) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Вторая работа из серии «Наше место во времени».  
> Традиционно галлюцинации и манипуляции. И боль, много боли.
> 
> Хочу сказать спасибо моей любимой и незаменимой Sweet Tea Time, которая заставляет меня становиться лучше.  
> Всем читателям. Я очень ценю вашу поддержку.  
> И автору этого прекрасного произведения. Мы все очень ждём продолжения.

_Всё вокруг казалось размытым. Ганнибал перехватил его руку и с силой сжал, но Уилл ударил его ногой, и они упали, зажав стекло между телами. Осколок с хлюпаньем вошёл глубоко в бедро Уилла. Он зашипел, вырывая стекло из раны и из последних сил оттолкнулся, чтобы откатиться от Ганнибала. Тепло покидало его толчками, как кровь из бедренной артерии, и уже чувствовалась знакомая вялость. Уилл засмеялся, пытаясь зажать рану, но руки уже не слушались. Размытый силуэт Ганнибала поднялся над ним, зажимая бедро._

_— Успокойся, успокойся, держись! — хриплым голосом приказывал Ганнибал, но он казался неуверенным, даже испуганным. Уилл жалел, что слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Тепло уходило из его тела, руки и ноги уже не двигались._

_Между ними всё и всегда заканчивалось именно так — лужами крови и покалеченной плотью. Он закрыл глаза и уже совсем издалека услышал, как Ганнибал зовёт его._

_— Уилл! Уилл?!_

**~ONE~**

— Уилл? — он слышал, как Ганнибал повторяет это снова и снова. — Уилл?

На этот раз смерть была быстрой и мирной. Ганнибал находился рядом с ним, и было даже не очень-то больно. Но вот теперь... теперь боль лилась через край. Голова болела непереносимо, от лихорадки трясло, Уиллу казалось, что его череп вот-вот треснет. Он пытался открыть глаза, но тело не слушалось. Это был абсолютно другой род боли, и тем менее она казалась удивительно знакомой. 

— Уилл, у тебя припадок. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне свой пистолет! — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл в замешательстве покачал головой, и его пробила дрожь.

— Уилл?

Голос Ганнибала звучал где-то очень далеко, и Уилл почувствовал, что падает. Он ожидал столкновения с холодной океанской водой, но приземлился всего лишь на жёсткий пол. Тело билось в конвульсиях. Прозвучал выстрел. Рука заболела. Он понял, что держал пистолет, и руку ударило отдачей, а затем почувствовал, как кто-то забирает оружие. Он не мог помешать, не мог открыть глаза, его тело было напряжено до предела, но он не понимал причины.

 _Припадок_ , подумал Уилл, пока его мозг слишком медленно приходил в себя. У него случился приступ, и вот это как раз было очень знакомым.

— У него припадок, — услышал он мужской голос, который тоже был узнаваемым. Он напомнил ему о крови на снегу. — Но, кажется, вас это не сильно беспокоит.

— Уверен, это лёгкий припадок, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл хотел взглянуть на него, но тело по-прежнему не реагировало.

— Вы тот человек, который утверждает, что является Чесапикским Потрошителем? — спросил Ганнибал с искренним любопытством. Вот тут Уилл вспомнил этот момент и понял, что будет дальше.

— Почему вы говорите «утверждает»? — уточнил Абель Гидеон.

— Потому что вы не он. И вы знаете это, но вы не знаете, кто вы.

 _Потому что Ганнибал — Потрошитель_ , думал Уилл в замешательстве. Так уже было раньше, только вместо того, чтобы валяться на полу, он стоял. Позже он вспомнил об этом в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников, когда окончательно вылечил энцефалит.

— Ужасно, когда у вас отбирают личность, — продолжил Ганнибал. Уилл хотел закричать, но тело воспротивилось этому. Возможно, он мёртв и потому не может двигаться, но боль в голове свидетельствовала об обратном, а именно — что он жив и болен. 

— Я собираю её по частям, по одной за раз. Вы должны были видеть, какие кусочки я извлёк из своего психиатра.

 _Фредерик_ , вспомнил Уилл. Частично поглощённый и обугленный, но до этого ещё далеко.

Нет, что-то не сходится. Он же ещё не встречался с Фредериком, или как? Уилл путешествовал во времени, и этому не было никакого объяснения. Он соблазнил Ганнибала и умер: от артериального кровотечения, в собственном доме, после сражения с Ганнибалом.

— Алана Блум тоже была одним из ваших психиатров. Это правда? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, доктор Блум, — медленно и задумчиво произнёс Гидеон.

Но ведь это происходило в тот первый раз, когда Ганнибал был его психотерапевтом, а не любовником, когда он болел.

 _Энцефалитом_ , вспомнил Уилл. Из-за энцефалита у него случился приступ. Он снова болел, снова был пациентом Ганнибала и находился в его столовой вместе с Абелем Гидеоном, только что сбежавшим из клиники.

— Я могу сказать, где её найти, — предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл почувствовал, как собираются слёзы в закрытых глазах. Он знал, что произойдёт, и не хотел этого. Почему так получилось? Он не хотел находиться здесь. Он хотел... домой. Вот только что он мог называть своим домом? Его старый дом и собаки, тихая жизнь с Молли. Убийство красного дракона, падение с обрыва, возвращение в прошлое и отношения с Ганнибалом. И Ганнибал из прошлого расстрелял его собак, а Уилл снова умер.

Уилл не понимал, что происходит. Он снова переместился во времени, но на этот раз немного в будущее? Или все его воспоминания лишь плод больного энцефалитом разума? Паника захлестнула его с такой силой, что он не был в состоянии ни думать, ни слушать. Тело игнорировало направляемые мозгом команды, и всё происходящее казалось совершенно неправильным. Он не должен находиться здесь. Он не хотел здесь находиться.

Из паники Уилла вытащили нежные прикосновения рук. Голову и шею немного приподняли с пола. Уилл так хорошо знал эти руки. Руки Ганнибала, причинившие ему столько боли, ладони, столько раз утешавшие его, пальцы, так восхитительно его трахавшие. Они были знакомы до каждой линии на ладони, и всё-таки Уиллу захотелось съёжиться от прикосновений и последовавших за ними объятий. Ганнибал, должно быть, сел рядом с ним на пол и притянул к груди.

— Уилл, ты слышишь меня? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл не был уверен в своём желании отвечать. Но знал, что в итоге придётся. Быстрая проверка — не сильно ли повреждена маленькая игрушка Ганнибала, и сможет ли она подняться и уйти, чтобы под видом защиты Аланы убить Абеля.

— Ты, должно быть, запутался и не понимаешь, что происходит, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Но важно, чтобы ты сам вытащил себя из этого состояния, Уилл.

 _Если бы я мог_ , усмехнулся про себя Уилл, чтобы не разреветься навзрыд. И ещё он не мог ручаться за свой организм. Тело оставалось неподвижным и неконтролируемым, но Уилл был этому только рад, потому что беспомощность давала ему хоть какую-то защиту от Ганнибала.

— Тебя зовут Уилл Грэм. Ты в моём доме в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд, — начал Ганнибал свою старую мантру. Уиллу хотелось оттолкнуть его и все эти грёбанные манипуляции вместе с ним. Он почувствовал, как тело частично отозвалось. Мышцы начали всё чаще сжиматься и расслабляться.

— Ты пришёл ко мне домой в лихорадке. У тебя были галлюцинации. Ты думал, что Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс жив и находится в комнате вместе с нами. Видимо, у тебя случился приступ, — объяснял Ганнибал, гладя волосы Уилла. Поглаживания заставляли жаждать новых прикосновений, вместе с этим вызывая раздражение, потому что всё вокруг было пропитано ложью. Она сочилась из каждой фразы, она была в каждом движении рук. Уилл сглотнул уже сознательно и попытался скоординировать движения рук и ног — к счастью, мышцы уже начали поддаваться.

— Очень хорошо, Уилл, — похвалил его Ганнибал. — Пожалуйста, попытайся открыть глаза.

Этого Уилл желал меньше всего. Сейчас хотелось уйти в себя и попытаться разобраться в ситуации. Он даже не был уверен, что всё происходящее реально. А может быть, уже ничто вокруг не могло быть реальным и не имело больше значения.

— Уилл, пожалуйста, — сказал Ганнибал. Он казался обеспокоенным, и от этого тоже было больно. Пытаясь открыть глаза, Уилл думал, что ведёт себя как наказанный пёс, всё ещё желающий порадовать своего хозяина. Мир показался слишком ярким, пока голова Ганнибала не заслонила свет. Он заглядывал в лицо Уилла под странным углом.

 _Ты убил моих собак_ , подумал Уилл и всхлипнул, мучительно отворачиваясь от Ганнибала. Он только-только почувствовал возможность двигаться, как Ганнибал обхватил его за талию.

— Давай попробуем встать, — сказал он и потянул вверх. Ноги ощущались неустойчивыми, и пусть в этот момент Уилл ненавидел обхватывающую его руку Ганнибала, но только благодаря поддержке он не грохнулся снова.

— Ты слышишь меня, Уилл?

Он неохотно кивнул.

— Повторяй за мной, — медленно начал Ганнибал. — Меня зовут Уилл Грэм.

Уилл понял, что не может выбраться из этой ситуации, не подыграв ему, и решил поддаваться до тех пор, пока не почувствует себя в состоянии уйти.

— Мен… — он сглотнул. — Меня зовут Уилл Грэм.

— Подними обе руки, — попросил Ганнибал.

Уилл сделал как велено и поднял руки. Ганнибал внимательно осмотрел его и кивнул, что руки можно опускать.

— Уилл, я понимаю, что тебе это может не понравиться, но мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

 _Улыбнулся_ , подумал Уилл, не в силах подавить истерический смешок. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал такую невозможность улыбки, как сейчас. Пришлось отодвинуться от Ганнибала и лежащей на талии руки.

— Отпусти меня, — сказал Уилл, когда Ганнибал попытался его удержать.

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе.

На этот раз Уилл всё-таки усмехнулся, и, к его удивлению, Ганнибал отступил. Ноги держали плохо, поэтому он снова опустился на пол. Неужели он был таким слабым в прошлый раз? Или, может, не в прошлый? Может, всё, что Уилл помнил, было лишь иллюзией, которую создал энцефалит, сжигающий его мозг.

— Я больше не знаю, что реально, — сказал Уилл с отчаянием, и прижался головой к полу, закрывая лицо руками. Он хотел бы спросить об этом у Ганнибала, но не доверял ему. Как бы сейчас хотелось увидеть того Ганнибала, который позволил столкнуть себя со обрыва, лишь бы быть с ним, _его_ Ганнибала. Уилл всхлипнул ещё раз.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — повторил Ганнибал свою просьбу. Выпустив прерывистый вздох, Уилл почувствовал, что желание бороться окончательно оставляет его. Господи, как же он устал, и как невыносимо больно переживать всё это снова!

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил он, по-прежнему уставившись в пол.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты улыбнулся, необходимо исключить возможность инсульта, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл заставил себя несколько раз вздохнуть и посмотреть на Ганнибала, который присел рядом с ним. Никогда в его жизни ещё не было так трудно улыбнуться. Он был уверен, что это больше походило на гримасу отчаяния, чем на улыбку. Но Ганнибал казался удовлетворённым. Что ж, его игрушка всё ещё в строю. _Ты, наверное, должен радоваться_ , думал Уилл.

— Это не инсульт, — заметил Ганнибал. — Но, возможно, у тебя был приступ. Можешь сказать мне последнее, что ты помнишь?

 _Ты случайно убил меня_ , подумал Уилл, но промолчал и снова отвернулся. Память об умирании в собственном доме была такой мирной по сравнению с той агонией, которую он чувствовал сейчас.

— Не знаю, — ответил он Ганнибалу. — Думаю, я находился у себя дома.

— Должно быть, ты снова потерял время. Тебя лихорадит, — ответил Ганнибал. — Когда ты пришёл ко мне домой, у тебя были галлюцинации. Ты думал, что Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс жив. Ты вёл себя так, словно он находился с нами в одной комнате.

Уилл не хотел отвечать, не хотел продолжать эту ебучую игру. Он кошмарно устал, и ему блять было чертовски больно.

— Разве это был не Абель Гидеон? — спросил он измученно и заметил, как Ганнибал настороженно моргнул. Уилл чувствовал, что должен как-то отреагировать, но просто не мог себя заставить.

— Ты видел Абеля Гидеона? — спросил Ганнибал отстранённо.

Уилл вздохнул. Он устал от всех этих блядских манипуляций. Он устал вообще играть с Ганнибалом.

— Видел.

— Помнишь, где? Мы могли бы сообщить Джеку.

Уилл покачал головой, что вызвало ещё одну волну непереносимой боли. Ему срочно нужно в больницу, нужны лекарства от энцефалита. Он снова уронил голову на пол.

— Меня беспокоит Алана, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, нежно поглаживая его по плечу. Лёжа на полу, Уилл не мог избежать прикосновений. — Они нашли доктора Чилтона. Абель Гидеон его изувечил.

 _Какая же это тупая манипуляция_ , подумал Уилл. Но ведь его мозг тогда закипал в черепе, Ганнибалу и не требовалось быть достаточно искусным. Даже зная, что происходит, Уиллу трудно было управлять своими мыслями. А так хотелось просто сесть и спокойно проанализировать ситуацию.

— Позвонишь Джеку? — предложил он Ганнибалу через минуту, так и не поднимая глаз.

— Да, я сообщу ему, что Алане угрожает опасность. Прошу тебя, оставайся здесь; мы поедем в больницу, как только я вернусь.

Уилл слышал, как он встал и ушёл на кухню. Дверь открылась и закрылась. Уилл продолжал смотреть в пол. Он не знал, что делать. Не понимал, что с ним происходило. Но он не хотел находиться здесь. Не хотел заново окунаться в море безумия, непереносимой боли и манипуляций Ганнибала. Он желал, чтобы его собаки были живы, и желал быть с Ганнибалом, не испытывая при этом страданий. Как же нужна была ему хотя бы маленькая передышка.

Уилл молча плакал, думая о судьбе Бастера и Уинстона. Нельзя было вмешивать их. Ганнибал должен был оставить собак в стороне от их разногласий. Но Ганнибал знал, какую боль причиняет Уиллу, словно его настолько сильно ранило убийство Беделии. Уилл должен был предсказать такую реакцию. Он должен был знать, как отреагирует Ганнибал. Ведь убил же он Эбигейл в отместку за его предательство. Должен был, должен был, должен был… Уилл потёр руками лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Ганнибал скоро вернётся, проверить, не отправился ли Уилл, как славный рыцарь, спасать Алану от злого дракона Гидеона. Возможно, ему и стоило уйти. Уилл оглянулся вокруг: реальность казалась размытой, а мысли ужасно заторможенными. Он встал, путаясь в собственных движениях и схватился за стол. Он трахался с Ганнибалом на этом столе. И он положил на него тело Рэндалла Тира. Оба эти воспоминания были абсолютно реальными. Но мог ли он им доверять?

Его пистолет и ключи от машины лежали тут же. Уилл несколько секунд смотрел на них, не предполагая, что делать, но оружие, в любом случае означало силу. Он стёр слёзы со щёк и потянулся за пистолетом. Проверил, по-прежнему ли тот заряжен, и в этот момент понял, что Ганнибал едва ли действительно отправился звонить Джеку. Скорее всего, он просто ждал, пока останется один. Вот интересно, а что сделает Ганнибал, если он не уйдёт? Каково это — поднять пистолет на Ганнибала и застрелить его? И что из происходящего имеет какое-либо значение? Он умер уже дважды, а может и нет. Может, всё это было сплошной галлюцинацией.

Уилл медленно прошёл на кухню, Ганнибала там не оказалось. Затем посмотрел на заднюю дверь, и рука чуть не выпустила пистолет. Он заставил себя нацелиться на дверь, думая о своих мёртвых собаках. Руки тряслись, и нельзя было с точностью определить, то ли это из-за лихорадки, в которой сгорало его тело, то ли из-за нерешительности — стрелять или нет. Мир всё ещё был туманным, мигрень разрывала голову на части, и Уилл чувствовал, как горит.

Дверь открылась, и он решился взять ситуацию в собственные руки. Кажется, что всё произошло в замедленной съёмке — Ганнибал входит в дом, и его глаза удивлённо расширяются, когда он видит нацеленный на него пистолет.

Уилл выстрелил два раза.

Первая пуля попала в грудь, вторая насквозь прошила горло. Кровь брызнула на стены, а удивление так и не успело покинуть любимое лицо.

Тело громко упало на пол. Уилл по-прежнему стоял, цепенея, ощущая, как брызги крови постепенно превращаются в подтёки на лице и по капле начинают стекать за воротник. Он ожидал почувствовать свободу, он мечтал освободиться, но вместо этого ощутил такой сковывающий ужас, словно его парализовало. Сложилось впечатление, что вздохнуть не получится никогда, и тут к мареву лихорадки добавилась ещё и дезориентирующая, обезоруживающая паника.

— Ганнибал… — прошептал он, буквально падая рядом, выбросив пистолет и на коленях подползая ближе. Ганнибал бился в судорогах, он хрипел и уже не способен был взглянуть на Уилла. Его взгляд упирался в потолок, постепенно становясь всё менее осознанным, пока кровь выплёскивалась из его горла и тонкой струйкой бежала изо рта. Уилл зажал руками рану на горле, но кровь не остановилась.

— Прости, — сказал Уилл, всхлипывая. — Мне так жаль.

Ганнибал не ответил. Он сделал последний слабый вдох и затих.

**~TWO~**

Уилл падал.

Он ударился о землю, ощутив боль по всей левой стороне, и услышал, как громко хрустнули кости. Боль заставила потерять сознание. Когда Уилл всё-таки пришёл в себя, было жутко холодно, и всё тело тряслось. Лёжа на спине, он просто начал выть от боли. Уилл не был до конца уверен, насколько всё плохо, но левое плечо совершенно точно было сломано. Затуманенными от слёз глазами он уставился в серое небо и тут же услышал, как скулят и лают собаки. Он осторожно повернул голову и обнаружил, что лежит у крыльца своего старого дома. _Упал с крыши в приступе лунатизма_ , подумал Уилл. И сейчас он ранен и находится в шоковом состоянии. Нужно войти внутрь и вызвать скорую. Хотя такая задача казалась сейчас невыполнимой. Из-за боли даже дышать получалось через раз. Но ему нужно было подняться, если он хочет жить. Шок способен убить быстрее боли.

Медленно и очень старательно Уилл встал. Хватаясь за перила, добрался до двери, но та оказалась заперта. Он склонил голову, осознавая своё поражение.

— Помогите, — слабо крикнул он. Ответом послужил лишь лай собак, и Уилл поднял голову. Его собаки были здесь. Пусть вся ситуация пошла чёрт пойми куда, но он обязан позаботиться о своей стае. Уилл медленно двинулся в окну рядом с дверью и повернулся к нему спиной, намереваясь разбить стекло своей не сломанной рукой.

Вот тут-то воспоминания и накрыли его. Он вспомнил осколки стекла и то, как Ганнибал пытался зажать рану. Дыхание ускорилось даже сильнее, чем раньше, потому что Уилл также вспомнил, как застрелил Ганнибала и наблюдал за его смертью.

— Неееет! — всхлипнул Уилл, вслушиваясь в вой собак внутри дома. В абсолютном смятении он прислонился к окну, и, едва коснувшись стекла сломанным плечом, почти впал в панику от боли.

Как только Уилл снова смог дышать, он заставил себя разбить окно. Затем, несмотря на мучительную боль, перебрался внутрь, дополнительно изрезав руки осколками. Но он был дома. Окружённый взволнованными собаками, среди которых были вполне себе живые Бастер и Уинстон, он добрался до телефона и набрал 911. Сложно было объяснить, что произошло, ещё тяжелее было следовать указаниям оператора — лечь, подняв ноги, и попытаться согреться. Но женщина очень настаивала, а Уиллу было настолько плохо, что не хватило сил спорить.

Всё остальное было туманным и расплывчатым. Дыхание давалось с трудом, боль застилала разум, и невозможно было сконцентрироваться на чём-то конкретном. Собаки караулили его у кровати, Бастер и Ларри запрыгнули и легли рядом. Они скулили, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но вскоре замолчали, так как Уилл не реагировал. Однако их близость помогла ему согреться лучше одеяла, которым он кое-как себя укрыл.

 

Должно быть, он уснул или снова потерял сознание, так как очнулся от того, что кто-то зовёт его.

— Мистер Грэм?!

Уилл в смятении огляделся и увидел женщину в форме парамедика рядом с разбитым окном. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, что это он разбил его, чтобы попасть внутрь. Женщина продолжала говорить, но он не понимал смысла её слов. Он чувствовал лишь облегчение — кто-то был рядом, и этот кто-то поможет ему.

Послышался шум, и Уилл удивлённо дёрнулся, застонав от нового приступа боли. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь не потерять сознание снова и контролировать боль хоть немного. Чья-то рука коснулась шеи, и дыхание перехватило от страха. Он попытался уйти от прикосновения, но это вызвало лишь новый оглушительный приступ боли. Уиллу казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Дышать не получалось совсем.

 

Когда Уилл очнулся в следующий раз, он находился на больничной койке, окружённый слишком знакомыми звуками медицинского оборудования. Пахло дезинфицирующими средствами и больницей. Голова ощущалась туманной из-за обезболивающих препаратов. Первым инстинктом Уилла было проверить свой живот, но он понял, что вся его левая сторона обездвижена. Через грудь к плечу и по всей руке был наложен гипс. Он отвернулся от загипсованной стороны и увидел пульт вызова медсестры. Уилл раздумывал над тем, стоит ли нажать кнопку, но в итоге решил этого не делать. Разговор с кем-либо требовал слишком больших усилий. Он чувствовал себя нормально и не нуждался в немедленном оказании помощи. Боль, во всяком случае, делала всё более или менее реальным. Он посмотрел в окно — день был пасмурным и хмурым.

Уилл смутно помнил, как стрелял в Ганнибала, но попытался избавиться от памяти об этом событии. Всё было так запутано. Неужели это случилось на самом деле? Он также вспомнил о собственной смерти в руках Ганнибала. Но разве всё это могло быть реальностью? Ведь он даже не уверен, в каком времени находится сейчас. Кольца на пальце не было — значит, он не женат на Молли? Волнение понемногу подбиралось. Уилл слышал, как ускоряется писк сердечного монитора.

Он последовал инстинкту и коснулся правой рукой своего живота под одеялом и больничной рубашкой. Не было ни шрама, ни раны. Даже успокаивающее действие обезболивающих не помешало Уиллу запаниковать. Отсутствие шрамов служило доказательством того, что он находится в реальности не только до своего падения с обрыва, но даже до бегства Ганнибала в Европу. Уилл начал бессильно рыдать, не обращая внимания на боль, которую вызывали его движения.

Дверь открылась, и Уилл взглянул в её сторону. Его щёки были влажными, он всё ещё беззвучно плакал. Медбрат зашёл в палату и внимательно изучил показатели мониторов.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался он, подходя ближе к кровати. Уилл не ответил, и медбрат снова внимательно посмотрел на него. — Вам больно?

Уилл очень сильно хотел, чтобы он ушёл, поэтому просто покачал головой.

— Вы можете назвать своё имя?

Внутренне Уилл застонал. Но ответил, потому что не мог избежать этого разговора.

— Уилл Грэм.

— Знаете, какое сегодня число?

Уилл рассмеялся, что вызвало новый приступ боли и мелкие судороги. Медбрат выглядел взволнованным.

— Нет, — сказал Уилл, едва дыша от боли. — Я не знаю, какое число.

— Как насчёт месяца? — спросил мужчина. Уилл закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Он помнил, как вышел на крышу в приступе лунатизма. Это произошло, когда у него был энцефалит.

— Думаю, что сейчас осень 2013 года, — сказал Уилл. — Моя голова? Она в порядке?

— Ваши жизненные показатели стабильны, — заметил медбрат. — И это нормально, что после такого падения вы немного не в себе. Но я попрошу врача подойти. Хотите немного льда, пока ожидаете?

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Уилл.

Мужчина ушёл, а чуть позже пожилая сиделка принесла ему колотый лёд в стакане. Уилл взял немного в рот и почувствовал облегчение от холода и поступающей в организм жидкости. Он планировал свои последующие действия и старался не вспоминать о событиях, произошедших на других временных отрезках. Сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на выздоровлении, а для этого нужен врач и сканирование мозга. Если это был приступ лунатизма, значит, у него энцефалит, а пребывание в больнице могло ускорить его диагностику и, соответственно, лечение. Без энцефалита Ганнибал не смог бы им манипулировать, и тогда Уилл был бы в состоянии избежать тюрьмы.

Прошло некоторое время, пока он ждал врача, и Уилл смог как следует подготовиться к разговору. Да и много врать во время обследования не пришлось. Его спутанность сознания была настоящей, а рассказать врачу о приступах лунатизма, галлюцинациях и головных болях было уже делом техники, хоть и пришлось слегка приукрасить симптомы. Уиллу подтвердили, что сейчас 2013 год. Новость всерьёз обеспокоила, но он сумел это скрыть. В итоге врач всё же решил сделать МРТ. После этого, совершенно вымотанный, Уилл заснул.

 

Когда он проснулся, в палате находились Алана и Ганнибал. Уилл проморгался, пытаясь удостовериться, что они настоящие. Страх и тоска всколыхнулись в груди, когда он увидел, с какой печалью смотрит на него Ганнибал. И Уилл быстро перевёл взгляд на Алану.

— Привет, — осторожно сказала она, прикрываясь широкой успокаивающей улыбкой. Это была та самая улыбка, которую она часто использовала на сеансах, чтобы подарить людям ощущение комфорта и тепла.

— Привет, — ответил Уилл.

— Слышала, ты упал.

— Да, с крыши собственного дома, — подтвердил он, чувствуя себя странно. — Кажется, мне хотят сделать МРТ-сканирование.

— Потому что я запутался, — добавил он, как только Алана открыла рот. — Ты не знаешь, с моими собаками всё хорошо?

— Не знаю, — сказала Алана, хмурясь. — Я сразу приехала сюда, но могу это выяснить. Дай мне несколько минут, я выйду позвонить.

Уилл кивнул с облегчением, когда она встала. Алана достала свой мобильник и вышла. Тишина опустилась на палату, Уилл старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Ганнибала. Он не знал, как справиться с этим Ганнибалом, однажды уже умерев от его рук и собственными руками убив его на кухне. Но молчать оказалось ещё хуже, потому что страх, смятение и любовь просто вскипали в нём неведомым доселе коктейлем.

— Ничего не скажешь?

— Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сказал? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд в его сторону. Ганнибал выглядел уверенным и спокойным, но Уилл заметил лёгкое непонимание в его глазах. И вспомнил, что этот Ганнибал знал его совсем недолго.

— Не знаю, — ответил Уилл. — Я… запутался. У меня были… интересные сны, и они казались удивительно реальными.

— И что же тебе снилось, Уилл?

Он выглядел таким нежным и благосклонным, что стало больно. Прошлый Ганнибал ухаживал за Уиллом именно так, тем не менее всё равно убил Бастера и Уинстона. И убил Уилла, пусть и случайно. Внезапно накрыло воспоминаниями, и от них становилось ещё больнее. Он чувствовал себя преданным, но не этим Ганнибалом. Этот Ганнибал только начинал совершать своё предательство, позволяя Уиллу погружаться всё глубже в свою болезнь. Однако рана от потери другого Ганнибала затягиваться не спешила.

— Мы, — наконец сказал он. — То, как бы мы могли встретиться без… терапии, на равных.

Краем глаза Уилл увидел, как Ганнибал, неподвижно сидящий до этого в кресле, теперь заинтересованно наклонился к нему ближе.

— Это был хороший сон? — спросил он. В этот момент открылась дверь, и вернулась Алана.

— Да, это было прекрасно, — Уилл прикрыл глаза. — До самого конца.

 

— Уилл? — позвала Алана. Она остановилась и озадаченно посмотрела на него. — С кем ты только что разговаривал?

Он замер от вопроса и посмотрел на кресло, в котором сидел Ганнибал. Оно было пустым. Частота сердечных сокращений подскочила до масштабов паники, дыхание застряло где-то в горле, и кислород просто не мог дойти до лёгких. Уилл попытался сглотнуть, но горло сжалось.

— Разве не..? — спросил он, задыхаясь. — Разве здесь не было Ганнибала?

Алана быстро подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

— Всё в порядке, Уилл, — сказала она. — Ты ударился головой, и это нормально — страдать от некоторых побочных эффектов из-за травмы мозга. Скоро тебе сделают МРТ и обнаружат причину.

Ни её слова, ни её прикосновения не помогли. Паническая атака, такая внезапная и такая сильная, не собиралась отпускать его легко. Уилл чувствовал, как голова начинает кружиться от недостатка кислорода. В палату вбежал медбрат, а следом за ним поспешно вошёл врач. Алана, должно быть, нажала кнопку вызова, или же их насторожил зашкаливающий писк приборов. Ему что-то вкололи, и паника понемногу стала отступать. Коктейль медикаментов, по всей вероятности, был достаточно крепким, потому что Уилл почувствовал себя последним обдолбанным торчком. Он слышал, как Алана разговаривает с врачом, но не мог даже разобрать их слов. Как-то подозрительно часто наркотики стали фигурировать в его жизни.

— Уилл? — позвала Алана, снова беря его за руку. Он посмотрел на неё, сжал руку в ответ, сам при этом размышляя — не оставил ли он дома свои очки? Без очков было бы неудобно...

— Ты только что видел Ганнибала в комнате?

— Мы разговаривали, — подтвердил он и нахмурился. — Мы всегда много разговариваем.

Алана улыбнулась. Наверное, с этой улыбкой что-то было не так, но Уилл не очень хотел сейчас разбираться, что именно.

— Вы понимаете, что вашего психотерапевта здесь не было? — спросил врач, вставая по другую сторону кровати. Уилл честно собирался посмотреть в его сторону, но отвлёкся на окно. Там пролетали потрясающе интересные птицы, и он залип, пытаясь сосчитать их.

— Почему вы называете его моим психотерапевтом? — озадаченно фыркнул Уилл, расфокусированно разглядывая то Алану, то пролетающих птиц, и пьяно улыбаясь. — Я хотел как-то назвать его своим парнем, но вы можете себе представить, насколько это неподходяще для него звучит? Наверное, ему бы больше понравилось что-то типа «партнёр»…

 

Последующих вопросов не последовало, и Уилл снова отвлёкся на птиц за окном. Это немного успокаивало, но и навевало тоску по Вулф Трап, бескрайним полям и мелкой журчащей речушке.

— Мои собаки в порядке? — вспомнил он и медленно повернул голову в сторону Аланы. В общем-то, она одна и осталась в палате. От лекарств позвоночник и череп казались жидкими и растекались при каждом движении, голова держаться отказывалась и постоянно скатывалась к здоровому плечу. Уилл плюнул на попытки её удержать. В конце концов так было удобнее.

— Я знаю, где они, — хмуро сказала Алана. — Позже съезжу проведать их и забрать к себе.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты всегда хорошо с ними ладила.

— Уилл, у меня к тебе несколько вопросов. Ты можешь попытаться сосредоточиться и ответить?

— Я под кайфом, — ответил он ей.

— Я знаю, Уилл. — Она не смотрела ему в глаза, когда говорила, только плотно сжимала спинку кровати.

— Почему ты нервничаешь? — спросил он.

— Мне нужно задать несколько вопросов, — повторила Алана и наконец-то подняла взгляд. — И надо бы подождать, потому что тебя сильно накачали наркотиками, но я и твой врач очень беспокоимся. Мы хотим выяснить, что происходит в твоей голове, как можно быстрее.

 _Узнать, что происходит в моей голове_ , подумал Уилл, вспоминая костную пилу во Флоренции.

— Вопросы это хорошо. Только, пожалуйста, не вскрывай мне череп, — искренне попросил он.

От произнесённых слов Алана выглядела подавленной.

— Не буду, — пообещала она и взяла его правую руку в свои ладони. Кажется, сегодня ей нравилось держать его за руку.

— Ты сказал, что видел Ганнибала в своей палате, Уилл, — начала Алана, и он кивнул. — Ты знаешь, что он не настоящий?

Уилл, хмурясь, смотрел на её руки.

— Ты его не видела, — неохотно сказал он. — Значит, его здесь не было.

— Но ты думал, что он здесь? — уточнила Алана. — Ты считал его настоящим?

Уилл сглотнул, захотелось ещё немного льда. Во рту пересохло.

— Я думал, что он пришёл с тобой. Можно мне воды или льда?

— Да, через минуту, — ответила Алана. — И ты также сказал, что Ганнибал является твоим партнёром, ты помнишь?

Уилл думал, что помнит слишком много. Но не был уверен, что должен вспомнить именно сейчас.

— Я не пойду в больницу к Чилтону, — сказал он, и Алана моргнула.

— В Балтиморскую клинику для душевнобольных преступников?

— Да, — хмуро подтвердил Уилл. — Не отправляй меня туда, пожалуйста.

— Никто тебя туда не отправит, Уилл, — успокоила она его. — Ты не сумасшедший, ты ударился головой или, возможно, чем-то заболел. Я пытаюсь выяснить, что происходит, чтобы ты поправился в ближайшее время.

— И вернулся домой к собакам? — спросил он, чувствуя себя совершенно несчастным.

— Конечно, — сказала Алана. — Ты назвал Ганнибала своим партнёром несколько минут назад. У тебя с ним отношения?

— Я люблю его, — сказал Уилл, чувствуя, как наворачиваются слёзы. — Но не уверен, что он действительно любит меня. Он продолжает причинять мне боль.

Он отвернулся от Аланы, пытаясь скрыть своё лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его слёзы. Это же она свела их вместе, а потом советовала не посещать Ганнибала в заключении. Алана осуждала его.

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне о том, как он причиняет тебе боль? — очень осторожно спросила она и сжала его руку, которую держала до сих пор. Уилл почувствовал сильную потребность выговориться. Рассказать ей о том, как его выпотрошили, распилили череп, кололи наркотики и позволяли его мозгам кипеть, но ужас перед учреждением Чилтона перевесил, и он покачал головой.

— И как ты с ним… сблизился? — уточнила она.

 _Мы вместе убили дракона_ , подумал Уилл. _И он обнимал меня во время падения._

Но, кажется, он не должен рассказывать об убийстве Великого Красного Дракона, поэтому он просто заглянул в её лицо мокрыми от слёз глазами.

— Прошу тебя, дай мне воды.

— Ещё пара вопросов, — ответила Алана. — Ты когда-либо бывал у него дома? Можешь рассказать мне, как выглядит его спальня, например?

Она ему не поверила, понял Уилл и вытащил свою руку из её ладоней. Она не хотела дать ему воды, и она не верила ему про Ганнибала, так же, как не верила, когда он говорил, что Ганнибал убийца.

— Ты мне всё равно не поверишь, — раздражённо огрызнулся он. — На этот раз ты его не отберёшь!

Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, сохраняя на лице настолько нейтральное выражение, какое вообще могла изобразить. Уилла охватило разочарование, и он почувствовал себя обманутым.

— Он не обрезан, — сказал он, не заботясь о том, насколько грубо звучат его слова. — Он любит кусаться во время секса. В его спальне стоят самурайские доспехи и какая-то дурацкая статуя монаха рядом с камином.

Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Теперь мне можно воды?! — спросил он, повышая голос.

— Я принесу тебе, — сказала Алана и вышла из палаты. Но она так и не вернулась, а воду ему принесла медсестра.

 

Уилл спал, разбудили его только для МРТ. За окном собиралась предрассветная мгла, но небо ещё было тёмным.

После нескольких мгновений блаженного покоя он вспомнил Алану. И, кажется, он сказал ей, что у него отношения с Ганнибалом. Блять. И вот действие наркотиков закончилось, а проблема осталась. Уилл хотел позвонить и сказать, что всё это был наркотический бред, но его телефона в палате не оказалось, а наизусть номер Аланы он не помнил.

Когда медперсонал пришёл, чтобы отвезти его на сканирование, Уилл попросил связаться с ней. Ему ответили, что вряд ли смогут помочь, но обещали проверить. Уилл был уверен, что о его просьбе сразу же забыли.

Аппарат МРТ был кошмарно громким, и когда Уилл вылез из него, головная боль усилилась до кошмарных масштабов, несмотря на беруши. Он попросил аспирин, и эта просьба вызвала волну беспокойства. Причину он понял, только когда вернулся в палату. Уилл находился на сильных обезболивающих из-за травм и не должен был чувствовать нечто настолько банальное, как головная боль. Главное — не паниковать из-за этого. Сканирование уже сделали, и скоро будут известны результаты. Тем не менее однообразное ожидание лёжа на койке заставляло подёргиваться от каждого шороха. Да ещё и эта неразбериха с Аланой. Уилл не помнил деталей разговора, но даже обрывков воспоминаний было достаточно для беспокойства. Единственное, на что он надеялся — это что она не заявилась к Ганнибалу со всем этим бредом.

 

Несмотря на нарастающую тревогу, Уилл всё же заснул. Полученные травмы вкупе с болеутоляющими средствами — не та смесь, которой можно было противиться. Когда он проснулся вновь, за столом в палате сидела Беверли Катц и работала на ноутбуке. Солнце сквозь окно красиво подсвечивало её волосы. Вначале он снова решил, что это галлюцинация, ведь Беверли была мертва. А потом вспомнил, что находится в прошлом, и в этом прошлом Беверли цела и невредима. Но только зачем она здесь?

— Привет, — прохрипел Уилл, и она подняла на него глаза.

— Привет, Грэм, — поприветствовала Беверли, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Мне позвать медсестру?

Уилл задумался. Боль была терпимой, но жажда мучила с новой силой.

— Ты не могла бы мне дать немного воды?

— Разумеется.

Она встала и подошла к кровати, держа стакан воды и соломинку. Уилл пил жадно и почувствовал облегчение, только когда полностью опустошил стакан. И вот тогда ему пришло в голову, что присутствие Беверли кажется странным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Она вздохнула и пододвинула свой стул ближе к кровати.

— Постарайся не волноваться, — сказала Беверли, от чего Уилл сразу же занервничал. — Но Алана Блум пропала сразу после того, как покинула больницу.

Сначала он пытался вдуматься в смысл этих слов. Затем нахмурился, вспоминая, что наговорил Алане и замер. Должно быть, выражение лица его выдало, потому что Беверли спросила:

— Ты что-то знаешь, Уилл?

Он резко выдохнул, потому что мысли понеслись галопом. Он рассказал Алане, что был с Ганнибалом, хотя в этой действительности такого никогда не происходило. Если Алана отправилась к Ганнибалу и накинулась с обвинениями — сейчас она, должно быть, уже мертва.

— Уилл?! — повторила Беверли и вытащила его из мыслей.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, разыгрывая замешательство. — Я не совсем уверен, что сейчас реально, а что нет.

— Но ты о чём-то подумал, не так ли?

Уилл уставился на простыни, не зная как ответить. Он не хотел втягивать Ганнибала, но что ещё он мог бы придумать? Тем более врач тоже слышал их разговор, хоть и не со всеми подробностями.

— Я думаю, — начал он и глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, я сказал ей, что сплю с Ганнибалом.

— Твоим психотерапевтом? — уточнила Беверли. Она не казалась шокированной, но Уилл боялся поднять на неё глаза.

— Но я не уверен, действительно ли это произошло, — поспешил добавить он. — У меня было много галлюцинаций до того, как мне сделали МРТ.

— То есть, ты не уверен, действительно ли сказал Алане, что спишь с Ганнибалом?

Уилл нахмурился. Он был вполне уверен, что именно это и сказал Алане. Но так же он был абсолютно уверен, что всё-таки трахался с Ганнибалом. Он покачал головой.

— В начале разговора с Аланой присутствовал мой лечащий врач, — сказал он, рассматривая свои руки. — Можешь спросить у него? Просто я не уверен, что сейчас реально.

— Ты знаешь, что показало сканирование? — спросила Беверли, заставив его всё же поднять глаза.

— Нет. Я пока не знаю результатов.

Он ожидал, что Бев уйдёт расспрашивать врача, но она лишь сказала:

— Ладно, нажми кнопку вызова, поговорим с медсёстрами и попросим пригласить врача. Надеюсь, он поможет узнать, что ты сказал Алане, и что происходит с твоей головой.

 

Это звучало разумно, и Уилл нажал кнопку на пульте. Пока они ждали, он разглядывал капельницы, которые ему поставили. Названий он не видел, но цвет был довольно знакомым. Уилл надеялся, что это лекарства от энцефалита.

Пришёл медбрат, и Беверли немного поговорила с ним, пока тот проверял показатели Уилла. Он сказал, что придётся некоторое время подождать, прежде чем врач сможет к ним присоединиться. Беверли вышла за дверь вместе с медбратом, и Уилл слышал, как жёстко она ведёт разговор.

Тем не менее действительно потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы врач посетил их. Он представился как доктор Гиннер и не решался заговорить перед Беверли. Это было что-то новенькое, но Уилл просто попросил рассказать ему всё по порядку. Неудивительно, что врач боялся говорить при свидетелях, поскольку Уиллу поставили диагноз: аутоиммунный энцефалит. Он не слушал о методах лечения, потому что прекрасно всё знал. Уиллу назначили стероидную терапию и некоторые другие стабилизирующие препараты.

— Хорошо, звучит так, что Уилл в скором времени будет в порядке, — резюмировала Беверли, когда доктор закончил. — Но у меня ещё пара вопросов. Первый: что вчера Уилл сказал доктору Блум?

Гиннер раздражённо перевёл взгляд с Беверли на Уилла.

Уилл кивнул, чтобы подтвердить, что тот может всё рассказать, и врач снова обернулся к ней.

— Он сказал… кхм… что ж, полагаю, мистер Грэм сказал, что находится в сексуальных отношениях со своим психотерапевтом.

 _Это всё-таки случилось_ , обречённо подумал Уилл. Он и так был уверен, но иметь независимое подтверждение было хорошо.

— Как она отреагировала на это? — задумчиво спросила Беверли.

— Она попросила меня покинуть палату, чтобы поговорить наедине с мистером Грэмом. Я согласился. Впоследствии мы поговорили снова. Она не была уверена, действительно ли он находится в отношениях или только представлял это.

— Она расспрашивала меня, — добавил Уилл. Он очень хотел вернуть контроль над ситуацией, но не знал, в какую сторону повернуть разговор.

— О Лектере?

Он посмотрел на Беверли и кивнул.

— Она хотела узнать подробности обстановки в спальне.

Беверли вскинула брови, Гиннер, кажется, чувствовал огромное желание поскорее удалиться.

— И ты смог ей их рассказать?

— Да, — сказал Уилл, раздражаясь. — Но я не уверен, понятно? Я не знаю, действительно ли спал с ним.

— Ваша путаница уляжется, как только лекарства начнут работать, — этично вмешался врач.

— И что сделала доктор Блум? — продолжала допытываться Беверли. Гиннер нервно пригладил свои волосы.

— Ну, она казалась не особенно убеждённой, и попросила меня устроить так, чтобы психотерапевт мистера Грэма не смог навестить его.

Уилл почувствовал, будто его ударили. Если Алана просила об этом, значит, она подозревала Ганнибала. Возможно, она когда-то видела спальню Ганнибала и узнала описание. И если она поехала к нему, высока вероятность, что сейчас Алана мертва. Он не знал, как помочь Ганнибалу с этим. Он даже не знал, должен ли помогать, и хочет ли этого.

— Уилл? — позвала его Беверли. Они вместе с врачом смотрели на него. Видимо, звали уже не в первый раз.

— Да?

— Я спросила, не говорила ли Алана, куда идёт? Доктор Гиннер не знает.

Уилл покачал головой. Он не знал, просто подозревал.

Молчание опустилось на комнату, пока Беверли не встала и не произнесла:

— Я позвоню Джеку и обсужу с ним. Спасибо за помощь, доктор Гиннер.

Мужчина сухо кивнул и удалился. Беверли покинула палату следом за ним, и Уилл услышал, как они снова заговорили снаружи. Он удивился, почему она не задала все вопросы здесь. Возможно, подозревала и его тоже. Уилл пытался вспомнить, были ли в его доме улики, которые могли навести на него подозрение. Но его воспоминания об этом времени были отрывистыми. Уверенности не было ни в чём. И вся эта ситуация казалась до ужаса изнурительной.

— Джек пойдёт и поговорит с Ганнибалом, — сказала Беверли, когда вернулась.

— Об Алане, — продолжил Уилл скорее для себя. Беверли посмотрела на него.

— Я рассказала о её подозрениях.

Уилл резко отвернулся к окну. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед Ганнибалом, словно снова предал его. Джек возобновит свою охоту. В последний раз, когда Джек напал на след Ганнибала, тот убил Уилла, хоть он по-прежнему каким-то образом оставался жив.

Беверли решила не тревожить его раздумья и снова вернулась к ноутбуку, что-то сосредоточенно читая. Хотел бы он знать, чего на самом деле желает. Вся ситуация была ужасно неприятной, мыслительный процесс запускался с трудом, да и сами мысли приходили очень медленно. Уилл пытался разобраться во всём произошедшем, но сон унёс его практически сразу.

**~THREE~**

Проснувшись, он уставился на свою кухонную раковину, три таблетки аспирина и ухо Эбигейл, лежащее в рвоте. Он вскрикнул, качнулся и завалился назад, больно ударившись спиной о столешницу.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — повторял Уилл, хрипя и захлёбываясь рыданиями. Он соскользнул на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях, ни о чём не думая. Просто сидел, спрятавшись от страшного чужого мира.


	2. Глава 2

Вкус появился первым. Невозможно было игнорировать горечь рвоты во рту. Не желая заново погружаться в причины происходящего, Уилл встал и направился в ванную. Машинально нанёс зубную пасту на щётку и принялся чистить зубы. Минуты пробегали одна за другой, а он всё чистил, до тех пор, пока во рту не остался лишь свежий вкус мяты. Тем не менее по-прежнему казалось, что он ощущает необычную мягкость и в то же время хрящеватую твёрдость уха Эбигейл на кончике языка. Уилл выплюнул зубную пасту и прополоскал рот.

Глядя в зеркало, он не узнавал самого себя. После стольких месяцев жизни в прошлом, ещё до знакомства с Ганнибалом, он должен был давно забыть про шрам на лбу, но на деле всё обстояло не так. Уилл коснулся щеки, которую разодрал дракон, спустился к губам и потрогал это место изнутри. Затем снял рубашку и проверил плечо — никаких следов огнестрельного или перелома после падения с крыши. Снял боксеры. На бедре, в которое попал осколок стекла, не было ни царапинки.

Уилл посмотрел вниз на свой вислый член и грязные трясущиеся ступни; сейчас он чувствовал себя полностью разбитым и пустым. Часть его разума подсказывала, что виноват свирепствующий в его мозгу энцефалит. Хотелось чувствовать себя лучше, и хотелось знать, что именно блять происходит. Он подошёл к ванне, неуверенно опустился в неё и включил воду. В первую очередь начал оттирать грязь с ног, наслаждаясь тем, как тело обволакивала горячая вода. Затем вспомнил, что Беверли нашла кровь Эбигейл у него под ногтями, и старательно почистил их щёткой. Он остервенело тёр себя мочалкой до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснела и не покрылась царапинами, а ногти на руках и ногах практически зашлифовались. Когда Уилл понял, что полностью чист, он намылил себя ещё раз и смыл пену. Вытираясь полотенцем, он вспоминал, как Ганнибал умасливал его кожу увлажняющим лосьоном после ванны. Он был безумно нежен с Уиллом, и тем не менее всё закончилось его смертью.

 

Полностью голый Уилл вышел из ванной и оделся в чистую одежду. Горячая вода помогла облегчить состояние, он чувствовал себя посвежевшим и достаточно бодрым, чтобы выпустить собак погулять. Стоя на крыльце, он раздумывал — наблюдает ли за ним Ганнибал. Он ведь был здесь совсем недавно, чтобы впихнуть ухо ему в желудок. Поехал ли он домой после этого, чтобы ждать звонка Уилла, или же его стационарный телефон просто переадресовал вызов на мобильный? Да и разве это важно? Его последние… прыжки были такими быстрыми. Возможно, здесь он тоже надолго не задержится. Или же это всё галлюцинации. Лихорадочный бредовый сон, и такая версия определённо объясняла бы ухудшение состояния в течение последних нескольких дней. Возможно, это связано с энцефалитом. А значит, всё его будущее было лишь выдумкой. А может, они всё-таки упали, Уилл находился в коме, и подсознание отправило его в сказку.

Венди подбежала к Уиллу и спряталась в его ногах от Ларри, пытавшегося втянуть её в игру. Уилл улыбнулся. _Хотя бы с собаками всё в порядке_ , думал он, разглядывая резвящуюся стаю. Они действительно были совершенно в порядке, и ему нужно было приглядывать за ними, по крайней мере пока он здесь. Даже если это идиотский сон, он ощущался чересчур реальным, чтобы можно было игнорировать своих питомцев. Уилл запустил стаю в дом, покормил и только потом направился к кухонной раковине.

 

Ухо Эбигейл никуда не исчезло, хотя таблетки желудочный сок почти растворил. Уилл включил воду и промыл его, затем засунул в полиэтиленовый пакет и засыпал отбеливателем. Пока ухо шипело от соприкосновения с кислотой, он как можно тщательнее очистил раковину. Не идеально с точки зрения судебной экспертизы, но, возможно, удастся избежать расследования у него дома. Уилл развёл огонь в камине и направился в ванную, чтобы вычистить и её от возможных следов крови Эбигейл.

Огонь приятно шипел поленьями, пока Уилл скармливал ему всю одежду, которую использовал последние пару дней. Он стоял, помешивая угли, до тех пор, пока от ткани не осталось ничего, кроме пепла. Уилла снова стало трясти, пришлось выпить аспирин, но это не помогло. Есть не хотелось, и он впервые задумался — давал ли ему Ганнибал что-то, вызывающее рвоту?

Уилл заставил себя выпить немного воды и позвонил собачьей сиделке в надежде, что та возьмёт его собак на передержку в течение нескольких дней. Она не смогла, и это создавало новые проблемы. Возможно, Алана выручит его в этой ситуации. Сейчас ему нужно было избавиться от улик, как-то отвлечь Ганнибала и получить должное медикаментозное лечение. Уилл понятия не имел, как отвлечёт Ганнибала, потому что часть его ждала, что тот появится в любой момент.

_Сконцентрируйся_ , приказал он сам себе. В первую очередь нужно разобраться с уликами. Чтобы снять Ганнибала с хвоста, придётся подождать, пока Уилл не будет в состоянии придумать план, как действовать дальше.

Он не помнил, какие именно приманки изменил Ганнибал, поэтому запихнул в пакет все. Извлечь горячий пепел из камина оказалось сложнее. Уилл использовал для этого большую жестяную миску, а потом снаружи облил пепел холодной водой, положил в пластиковый контейнер и засунул в машину. Он позволил собакам снова погулять снаружи, пока проверял дом. Оставлять собак одних, даже с полными мисками было очень плохой идеей. И осознание того, что вернётся он не скоро, только ухудшало ситуацию.

 

Уилл позвонил Алане, когда выехал на машине в сторону Куантико, но она не взяла трубку. Он оставил голосовое сообщение, самым невинным голосом интересуясь, не знает ли она что-то об Эбигейл, и объясняя, что взял её с собой в Миннесоту, но она сбежала.

— Перезвони мне позже, пожалуйста, — проговорил он прежде, чем закончить звонок. Уилл отключил телефон, кинул его на пассажирское сидение и продолжил путь. Нужно ли позвонить Джеку, или это было бы слишком явным побуждением с его стороны? Уилл решил не звонить.

Ни Бентли, ни какая-либо другая машина за ним так и не последовала, поэтому он остановился у знакомой реки, чтобы избавиться от пепла. Пришлось также до блеска вымыть и пластиковый контейнер. Уилл думал выбросить приманки и ухо сюда же, но знал, что лучше распределять улики на удалении друг от друга. Он надел перчатки и своим маленьким карманным ножом порезал ухо Эбигейл крохотными кусочками, а нож затем тоже выбросил в реку. Спустя несколько миль после остановки на реке Уилл начал по одной выбрасывать приманки из окна машины в кювет, делая это каждые два-три километра. Когда приманки закончились, он снова съехал с дороги и зарыл кусочки уха в трёх разных ямках как можно дальше друг от друга.

Последнее, что он сделал, прежде чем вернуться к машине — сжёг полиэтиленовые мешки и использованные перчатки, полив их жидкостью для розжига. Вонь была просто невыносимой, но, опять-таки, это лучшее, что можно было сделать в условиях ограниченного времени. Вернувшись в машину, он проглотил ещё несколько таблеток аспирина и выехал на дорогу. Спустя несколько миль Уилл остановился на заправке, и пришлось обрызгать себя бензином, чтобы хоть как-то перебить запах гари от одежды. После этого он заплатил несчастному сотруднику заправки, сел в машину и включил телефон. Тот показал ему несколько пропущенных звонков от Ганнибала, Аланы и Джека. Уилл нервно сглотнул. Он не был уверен, кому стоит позвонить в первую очередь. Если он вообще должен звонить кому-либо из них.

У него до сих пор не было грандиозного и продуманного плана. От улик он избавился, и теперь просто хотел поскорее очутиться в больнице. Ближе всего оказалось доехать до Спрингфилда, но даже эти двадцать минут были испытанием, потому что Уилл чувствовал себя на грани обморока. Аспирин не помогал совсем. В прошлый раз в это время его везли в Куантико для обработки улик и допроса. На следующий день лихорадка усилилась, и он сбежал в своё маленькое путешествие с Ганнибалом. Значит, ещё хоть какое-то время он сможет продержаться, однако казалось, что силы покидали его с каждой минутой.

Он решил оставить интриги Ганнибалу и продолжил путь. Даже когда телефон зазвонил снова, и на экране высветилось имя Джека, Уилл не отреагировал. Он слушал, как его Ганнибал из будущего нашёптывает на ухо, и, последовав его совету, остановился рядом с припаркованной полицейской машиной на въезде в Спрингфилд.

 

— Простите, — сказал он, опустив стекло. — Не могли бы вы подсказать, где находится ближайшая больница?

Двое полицейских внимательно посмотрели на него.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил тот, кто стоял поближе.

— Да, — кивком ответил Уилл, но остановился. — Или не совсем в порядке. Последние несколько недель я чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, а сейчас ещё добавился жар. Но я в состоянии вести машину.

Видимо, выглядел он совсем плохо, потому что они решили проводить его до больницы. Уиллу даже не пришлось притворяться, он действительно чувствовал себя смущённым, когда припарковал машину у аварийного выхода, и полицейские оставили его.

 

Он вошёл в отделение скорой помощи и остановился в приёмной. Медсестра вручила Уиллу пустую больничную карту, он сел, заполнил её и принялся ждать. Телефон зазвонил снова, так что Уилл выключил звук, окидывая окружающих извиняющимся взглядом. Он не планировал отвечать, но понял, что вокруг слишком много свидетелей, чтобы просто убрать телефон в карман. Но разговаривать, ожидая приёма, было бы невежливо, ведь так? Вместо этого он послал короткое сообщение в отдел персонала Куантико, сообщая, что заболел, а потом ответил Ганнибалу, Джеку и Алане одинаковым текстом: _Прошу прощения, нахожусь в больнице в Спрингфилде. Начался жар, и утром я снова потерял время. Жду в отделении скорой помощи. Позвоню позже._

После этого Уилл очень заметно убрал телефон в карман. Если никто не наблюдал, как он пялится в телефон, Уилл мог бы утверждать, что не видел никаких пропущенных звонков. Но сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы оценивать себя со стороны. В какой-то момент Уилл почувствовал, что соскальзывает со стула. Он попытался остановить движение и схватиться за что-нибудь, но тело не отреагировало. Голова ударилась об пол, и свет перед глазами померк.

Очнулся он прикованным к больничной койке. Сперва Уилл подумал, что находится в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников, запаниковал и начал вырываться из своих пут.

— Уилл! — он услышал, как Ганнибал зовёт его. Уилл повернул голову в сторону голоса и успокоился. Ганнибал сидел у его постели, одетый в костюм, и они находились не в лечебнице, а в весёленькой жёлтой палате больницы. На стене даже располагались пейзажи неизвестных мастеров.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Ганнибал и сжал руку Уилла.

— Это правда ты? — спросил Уилл, глядя на сжимающую его руку, а затем перевёл взгляд на ограничители. — Сними их с меня!

— Да, сейчас, — поспешно ответил Ганнибал и встал. Он расстегнул ограничитель на ближней руке. Уилл тут же потянулся, чтобы освободить вторую руку. Ганнибал же занялся высвобождением его ног. Уилл потёр запястья и уставился в спину Ганнибала. Как же невыносимо сильно захотелось его обнять.

— Что произошло? — спросил он вместо этого, совершенно не разыгрывая своё отчаяние и полный сумбур в голове.

Освободив ноги, Ганнибал отступил. Он снова сел в кресло, в котором располагался до этого.

— У тебя случился приступ с приёмном отделении, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Ограничители должны были оградить тебя от причинения себе вреда непроизвольными движениями. Ты помнишь, как попал в больницу?

— Смутно. — Уилл нахмурился. — У меня снова началась лихорадка и, кажется, я в очередной раз потерял время. Собирался ехать в Куантико, но мне стало так плохо, что вместо этого я отправился в больницу.

Ганнибал коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, что ты это сделал, — взволнованно сказал он. — В больнице провели ещё одно МРТ-сканирование и обнаружили у тебя энцефалит.

— Энцефалит? — переспросил Уилл без особых эмоций. Он напомнил себе, что для Ганнибала это всё — лишь игра.

— Аутоиммунный энцефалит, если быть точным, — подтвердил Ганнибал и покаянно склонил голову. — И я должен извиниться, Уилл. Аутоиммунный энцефалит мог вызвать многие из тех симптомов, которые проявились у тебя в последнее время.

— Но ведь твой друг, доктор Сатклифф уже проводил МРТ-сканирование и ничего не нашёл, не так ли?

Уилл чувствовал себя глупо, принимая правила игры Ганнибала, но даже зная, что тот притворялся, он по-прежнему не мог устоять перед желанием успокоить и защитить его. Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Это уже другой вопрос, Уилл. И ещё ты должен знать, что Эбигейл пропала.

Уилл не успел продумать то, что стоит говорить.

— Я отвёз её в Миннесоту, — медленно ответил он. — Она сбежала, когда мы находились в хижине её отца, а потом так и не вернулась ко мне.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось в хижине? Она испугалась?

Уилла начали раздражать вопросы, так как он знал, что Ганнибал пытается привести его к определённым выводам. Но в эту игру умеет играть не только Ганнибал.

— Она призналась, что помогала своему отцу, — проговорил Уилл, глядя в простыни, словно ушёл в свои мысли и воспоминания.

Его собеседник никак не отреагировал.

— Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Она сказала мне, что ты знал об этом. Она сказала, ты обещал, что я пойму её и защищу.

Впечатляюще было наблюдать за полным отсутствием реакции на лице Ганнибала в ответ на обвинение. Если бы Уилл не знал, что происходит на самом деле, он никогда бы ничего не заметил.

Но затем Ганнибал всё-таки склонил голову, будто стыдясь, и проговорил:

— И разве ты не поймёшь её, Уилл? Разве не защитишь?

_И разве ты не поймёшь меня? Разве ты меня не защитишь?_ услышал вместо этого Уилл и почувствовал острую, щемящую сердце любовь, даже зная, что всё это грязные манипуляции. Не задумываясь, он протянул руку и погладил Ганнибала по голове. Ганнибал замер под пальцами Уилла, а он тем временем продолжил перебирать шелковистые пряди, своевольно улыбаясь. В памяти всколыхнулись воспоминания о тех неделях, когда они с Ганнибалом были любовниками, и Уилл просто не смог продолжать притворяться. Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, но руку Уилла не убрал.

— Мне приснился сон, — сказал Уилл, болезненно улыбаясь. — Мы были на скале вместе с драконом, и это было так прекрасно.

— Драконом? — переспросил Ганнибал непонимающе, и маленькая надежда Уилла разбилась. Он вытащил руку из волос Ганнибала.

— Это всего лишь сон. — Уилл отклонился, не скрывая разочарования в своём голосе, и отвернулся. Это был не _его_ Ганнибал. Но, возможно, этот смог бы ответить на мучившие его вопросы.

— Мы должны позвонить Джеку и сказать, что Эбигейл призналась в соучастии своему отцу, — произнёс он, заставляя себя вновь повернуться к Ганнибалу. — Я не скажу ему, что ты знал об этом.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Джек говорил, что приедет сюда поговорить с тобой, — проинформировал он Уилла.

— Скоро?

Ганнибал посмотрел на часы.

— Должен быть здесь в течении часа.

— Нужно позвать медсестру, чтобы проверить показатели? — спросил Уилл, и Ганнибалу пришлось подняться. По сравнению с пребыванием в больнице в прошлый… отрезок времени, после падения с крыши, сейчас, когда Ганнибал был рядом, всё происходило гораздо быстрее; казалось, даже медперсонал — и тот работал проворнее. Уилла навестила медсестра, а затем и лечащий врач — на этот раз женщина — буквально за 10 минут. Уилл схватил Ганнибала за руку, когда тот притворился, что собирается уходить. Ганнибал остался рядом, пока врач объясняла, как будет проходить лечение от энцефалита, и продолжал быть рядом, когда с Уилла снимали большинство подключённых датчиков. Сам Уилл делал вид, что слушает, хотя на самом деле полностью сосредоточился на ощущениях тёплой руки Ганнибала в своей ладони. В оригинальной временной шкале он никогда не обладал такими привилегиями как держать его за руку или поглаживать волосы, и было жутко интересно, почему Ганнибал позволяет это сейчас.

Чуть позже, когда они остались в палате одни, Ганнибал заинтересованно взглянул на их соединённые руки.

— В том сне, — начал он, — какими были наши отношения, Уилл?

Уилл слегка улыбнулся вопросу. Интересно, в какой мере его изменённое поведение способно было повлиять на перемену изначальных планов Ганнибала. Уилл надеялся, что заинтересовал его в достаточной мере. Гораздо проще избежать лечебницы Чилтона, когда Ганнибал играет с ним на одной стороне. Да и как знать, какие ещё неопровержимые доказательства были подготовлены в качестве запасного варианта.

— Помнишь, ты спросил меня, являешься ли ты моим психотерапевтом, или мы просто разговариваем? — спросил Уилл, и Ганнибал утвердительно кивнул. — Думаю, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы просто разговаривали. Даже если это означает, что ты можешь выложить Джеку все мои секреты.

Ганнибал казался заинтригованным, и Уилл почти ощущал, как крутятся шестерёнки в его голове, как он пытается найти полезное применение только что услышанному признанию.

_Что же ты чувствуешь ко мне в данный момент?_ задумался Уилл и настороженно спросил:

— Ты хотел бы того же?

Спросить настолько прямо означало выставить себя уязвимым. Уилл не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Ганнибала. В порыве он даже попытался отпустить его руку, но тот с силой сжал её в ответ.

— Мне очень нравятся наши беседы, — ответил он. Но стоило Уиллу посмотреть в его сторону, как сам Ганнибал уже спрятался за вежливой полуулыбкой. — Будь у меня был выбор, я бы предпочёл, чтобы эти беседы проходили не в рамках терапии.

Уилл слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Но?

— Но я беспокоюсь, что твои нынешние чувства вызваны болезнью, — сказал Ганнибал. — Ты никогда не намекал на желание быть… друзьями.

— Ты уже мой друг, — сказал Уилл твёрдо, пусть даже определение этого слова для Ганнибала несколько разнилось с общепринятым понятием. — Уже некоторое время я считаю тебя именно своим другом.

Он видел, как Ганнибал открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент в дверь вошли. Ганнибал убрал свою руку и встал.

 

— Джек, — поприветствовал он, оборачиваясь. Джек пришёл один, без агентов, что несколько успокоило Уилла. Он надеялся, что тот не планирует зачитывать ему права.

— Ганнибал, — кивнул Джек.

— Здравствуй, Джек, — поспешил поздороваться Уилл.

— Уилл, как дела?

Он поморщился в ответ.

— Ну, по словам врача, мой мозг закипал, во всяком случае, в момент госпитализации. Но теперь причина обнаружена, и я надеюсь, что скоро буду в порядке?

Закончил фразу он уже вопросительной интонацией и посмотрел в сторону Ганнибала, будто ждал именно его подтверждения. Тот кивнул.

— Уиллу поставили диагноз — аутоиммунный энцефалит. В данный момент ему прописана стероидная терапия, и полагаю, что назначенное лечение полностью поставит его на ноги.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — прокомментировал Джек и подтянул стул поближе к койке. — Мы волновались.

Уиллу стало интересно, кто такие эти «мы», но он промолчал. Подумал, что в первую очередь Джек захочет допросить его по поводу Эбигейл.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой об Эбигейл Хоббс, — сказал он чересчур официально.

— Нам повезло, поскольку Уилл обнаружил кое-что важное, пока был с Эбигейл в Миннесоте, — вставил Ганнибал, напоминая об их соглашении. Уилл чувствовал себя непозволительно хорошо, зная, что они играют на одной стороне, пусть эта игра касается только данного разговора.

— Эбигейл призналась, что являлась сообщницей отца, — сказал Уилл, пытаясь выглядеть опустошённым. Джек опустился на стул и заинтересованно наклонился вперёд. Уилл знал, что лишь подтвердил его подозрения, и такое признание должно быть воспринято хорошо.

— Она делает это и сейчас? — проговорил Джек скорее для себя, чем задавая вопрос присутствующим. — Такие выводы можно сделать на основании некоторых обнаруженных нами улик. Ты можешь рассказать, что именно произошло? Зачем ты отвёз её в Миннесоту?

— Думал, она поможет пролить свет на недостающие детали дела, — попытался объяснить Уилл. Он на самом деле не думал, как аргументировать собственное поведение, не вызвав лишних подозрений. Но, может быть, это и не нужно? Во всяком случае, он был болен. — Я подозревал, что кто-то из окружения Хоббса помогал ему, и что этот человек является Подражателем, поэтому надеялся, что Эбигейл поможет мне найти его.

— Мы обнаружили достаточные доказательства того, что она находилась вместе с отцом на момент похищения девушек, — сказал Джек. Уилл сглотнул, закашлялся, и, словно по команде, Ганнибал наполнил стакан водой, придерживая его за донышко, пока Уилл не напьётся. Такая помощь, в общем-то, и не требовалась, но, возможно, Джеку лучше видеть его слабым и беспомощным.

— Она проходила подготовительные курсы во всех колледжах, где произошли похищения. Скорее всего, Эбигейл выбирала жертв и помогала отцу, заманивая их.

— Стокгольмский синдром также может служить объяснением подобного поведения, — добавил Ганнибал. Он казался уязвимым, и Уилл разглядывал его, аплодируя устроенному спектаклю. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он ошарашен новостями. Интересно, обеспокоится ли Ганнибал, когда поймёт, что Уилл знает о его притворстве? В конце концов он должен был принять в расчёт, что Уилл уже знает о его содействии Эбигейл.

— Может быть, — нехотя согласился Джек, но вот лицо его выражало явный скептицизм. — Однако Уилл и прежде предполагал, что Подражатель помогал Хоббсу, сейчас я склонен с ним согласиться. Мы проверим её алиби на момент убийств Подражателя.

Уилл понятия не имел, было ли у Эбигейл алиби на то время, когда Ганнибал строил из себя Подражателя. И он не хотел впутывать её в это дело.

— Не думаю, что Эбигейл — Подражатель, Джек.

— Ты так же не думал, что она способна помогать своему отцу, — сказал Джек, и Уилл поморщился. — А теперь расскажи мне, что случилось в Миннесоте?

Уилл свёл свой рассказ к короткому неофициальному заявлению. Он прилетел в Миннесоту, они отправились в хижину, Эбигейл призналась, что являлась сообщницей отца, а затем сбежала, и Уилл один вернулся в Вирджинию. Он стыдливо признался, что упустил некоторые промежутки времени. Ганнибал объяснил, что провалы в памяти, скорее всего, вызваны энцефалитом, и во второй раз помог выпить воды.

— Хорошо, мы сейчас проверяем все известные места в Миннесоте. Хижина, дом, друзья и соседи. Мы найдём её, — уверенно заявил Джек.

_Они ещё не нашли залитую кровью кухню в доме Хоббсов_ , подумал Уилл устало. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ганнибал подошёл к его кровати.

— Я считаю, что Уиллу нужен отдых, Джек.

Уилл ответил Ганнибалу благодарным взглядом. Ладонь почти зудела, так хотелось снова взять его за руку, но Уилл чувствовал, что не заслуживает обещанного Ганнибалом комфорта. Совсем недавно он застрелил его. Уилл отогнал эту мысль. Скачки во времени и перемешавшиеся события вызывали у него тошноту.

— Ах да, — сказал Джек, поднимаясь с кресла. — Если ты придумаешь план, который поможет нам поймать её, сообщи.

Он пристально взглянул на Уилла, вполне справедливо полагая, что тот не захочет им помогать. Но Уилл кивнул. К конце концов Джек никогда её не найдёт.

Джек попрощался и направился к двери. Вероятно, он ожидал, что Ганнибал присоединится к нему, но тот остался у кровати Уилла, и Джеку ничего не осталось, кроме как удалиться в одиночестве. Они долго молчали. Уилл делал вид, что не замечает той тщательности, с которой рассматривает его Ганнибал. Что бы он сделал в этот момент в прошлом, ещё не зная об истинной сути Ганнибала? Так сложно было это представить, всё мысли спутались, и мозг, кажется, работал уже на пределе своих возможностей. К тому же оставалось неясным, была ли путаница вызвала энцефалитом, или же прыжками во времени.

— Мой телефон где-то здесь? — спросил он, как только вспомнил про собак. Ганнибал проверил тумбочку. Телефон оказался внутри, и Уилл взял аппарат в руки.

— Нужно узнать, сможет ли Алана проведать псов сегодня вечером, — пояснил он. — Я не помню, как оставил их утром. Опять потерял какое-то время.

— Я мог бы заехать и присмотреть за ними, — предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл чуть не содрогнулся. Он очень не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал оказался у него дома прямо сейчас. Уж слишком поспешно он заметал оставленные Ганнибалом следы.

— Всё-таки попробую дозвониться к Алане, — отрезал Уилл. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался. Если сможешь, я имею в виду. У тебя назначены сеансы на сегодня?

— Я отменил их.

Уилл почувствовал себя польщённым и пробормотал тихое «спасибо».

Он включил телефон, пытаясь проверить сотни пропущенных звонков и смс. Быстро просмотрел сообщения от Аланы, прежде чем позвонить ей. Под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала он чувствовал себя вскрытым и выпотрошенным. Алана ответила после второго гудка, и у них был жутко неловкий разговор, по крайней мере для Уилла. Она была обеспокоена и взволнована, но счастлива, что с ним всё в порядке. Уилл попросил её проверить собак и наткнулся на загвоздку — ключ от дома находился в больнице. Решили, что Алана сначала приедет в больницу, а потом отправится к нему домой.

После разговора Уилл не смог заставить себя посмотреть в сторону Ганнибала. Он не знал, о чём тот думает. Ганнибал мечтал влезть в его голову, но всё ещё не мог прочувствовать его мысли.

_Мне нужен отдых_ , подумал Уилл и вздохнул. Ганнибал положил свою руку поверх его ладони, и это прикосновение перетянуло на себя львиную долю и так ускользающего внимания.

— Я устал, — сказал Уилл, смущённо улыбаясь. И как ему только удавалось чувствовать себя комфортно с кем-то, кто столько раз предавал его и даже разок умудрился убить. Но именно это и происходило — присутствие Ганнибала помогало расслабиться. Знать бы только, какие манипуляции и схемы обдумывал Ганнибал, пока держал его за руку.

— Тогда спи, — предложил Ганнибал. — Я останусь с тобой.

Уилл кивнул и удержался от желания взять с него обещание остаться. Но Ганнибал сжимал его руку, и достаточно было только закрыть глаза, чтобы погрузиться в сон.

 

Уилл проснулся от цокота каблуков. Адреналин сразу же ударил в голову, он попытался вскочить, но потом увидел, что это только медсестра. Взглянув в другую сторону, он обнаружил читающую Алану в кресле рядом с кроватью.

— Алана, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как внутри нарастающей волной поднимается страх. — Где Ганнибал?

— Отправился позаботиться о твоих собаках, — мягко улыбнулась она.

_Господи, нет!_ паника Уилла усилилась. Ганнибал, должно быть, воспользовался тем, что Уилл спит, чтобы договориться с Аланой и поменяться местами.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, надеясь, что не выглядит испуганным настолько, насколько он был испуган на самом деле. Обследовав дом, Ганнибал вполне логично придёт к выводам, что Уилл в курсе его игры. Один запах отбеливателя выдаст его с потрохами.

— Мы очень волновались, — проговорила Алана. Уилл поспешно кивнул. Она уже упоминала об этом по телефону.

— Врач уверен, что я скоро буду в порядке, — сказал он, лихорадочно придумывая в это время возможные оправдания для будущих вопросов Ганнибала.

— Хорошо, что они наконец узнали, в чём дело, — продолжила Алана. — Просто мне жаль, что мы не заметили этого раньше. Думаю, Ганнибал чувствует свою вину за то, что упустил симптомы болезни.

Она казалась очень искренней. Но слишком отвлекала от мыслей, что ужасно раздражало. Вины Аланы в сложившейся ситуации не было, но тем не менее Уилл не хотел видеть её здесь. И ещё вся ситуация ужасно напоминала ему о пребывании в больнице после падения с собственной крыши.

— Тебе не обязательно дежурить у моей кровати, Алана.

Он увидел, как она хмурится от его грубости, и поспешил добавить:

— Извини, мне просто немного…

_Херово, потому что я всё время просыпаюсь в разных отрезках времени и понятия не имею, почему блять всё это происходит. А ещё Ганнибал может вернуться, чтобы убить меня, если узнает, что я в курсе того, что он натворил._

— Ганнибал подумал, что будет лучше, если ты проснёшься в компании кого-то знакомого, — сказала Алана и спокойно улыбнулась. Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. Конечно, ведь это Ганнибал привёл его в такое состояние. — Он вернётся после того, как проверит собак.

И до тех пор Алана нянчилась с ним. Уилл раздумывал, что следует сделать, чтобы она ушла или хотя бы умолкла, предоставив ему время на разработку плана, как выскользнуть из лап Ганнибала. Интересно, стоит ли ему снова обвинить Ганнибала во всём? Прошлый раз Алана ведь тоже сидела рядом, а потом она исчезла. Умерла ли она в тот раз? Вероятно, Ганнибал убил её, когда она накинулась на него с обвинениями. Он убивал и за меньшую грубость.

— Можно мне воды? — попросил он, и она наполнила его стакан из графина. Придерживая стакан обеими руками и аккуратно отпивая, Уилл всё ещё думал о том, что сейчас сделает Ганнибал, и о том, что же произошло в прошлый раз между Ганнибалом и Аланой.

Он отдал Алане пустой стакан и понял, что ему нужно помочиться.

— Мне нужно в уборную, — признался он.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросила она. Уилл коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Я бы предпочёл медсестру.

— Хорошо, сейчас позову её, — сказала Алана и покинула палату, оставив сумку в кресле. Уилл вспомнил Беверли, которая просто нажала кнопку вызова, не желая оставлять его ни на секунду одного. Алана же сама хотела выйти. Он должен быть осторожнее со своим стремлением оттолкнуть. То, что он боялся за свою жизнь, ещё не означало, что он должен вызывать подозрения. Если Ганнибал создаст новые улики против него, Алана потребуется в качестве союзника. Блять, как же хотелось отдохнуть от всего этого и просто разобраться в том, что происходит.

С другой стороны, оставаться в живых может уже и не является задачей первостепенной важности. В последний раз, когда Уилл умер, он оказался в другом времени и месте своей жизни. Мысли зациклились на осознании неясной пока схемы. Смерть провоцирует его прыжки. Падение со скалы, бедренное кровотечение от осколка стекла и убийство Ганнибала. Что случилось в последний раз, он не знал. Но исходя из этой схемы, где смерть одного из них влечёт перемещение во времени, вероятно, умер либо он сам, либо Ганнибал. Может быть, Уилл умер от осложнений в больнице, а может, погиб Ганнибал. Джек ведь пошёл к нему, чтобы расспросить об исчезновении Аланы. Возможно, между ними что-то произошло. Вдруг Джек всё узнал и застрелил Ганнибала при сопротивлении?

Алана вернулась в сопровождении медсестры. Медсестра помогла Уиллу встать с кровати и добрести до ванной вместе с прикреплённой к нему капельницей. Ему даже разрешили самостоятельно воспользоваться уборной, но запретили закрывать дверь. Это вызвало новую волну раздражения. В больницах Уилл всегда чувствовал себя уязвимым. Но по крайней мере в этот раз у него не было мочеприёмника.

 

Алана сидела на маленьком диване в ногах кровати и читала книгу. Нужно сократить дистанцию между ними, напомнил себе Уилл. 

— Извини за грубость, — заговорил он, когда они снова остались наедине. — Чувствую себя дерьмово, да ещё удивился, что Ганнибал ушёл, хоть обещал быть здесь.

Она тепло улыбнулась, и Уилл попытался улыбнуться в ответ.

— Если ты предпочитаешь побыть в одиночестве, я могу уйти, — предложила Алана. — Не хочу добавлять тебе лишний стресс в сложившейся ситуации.

Уилл не знал, хорошо или плохо будет, если она останется, и тем более не мог предугадать, как именно её присутствие повлияет на ситуацию с Ганнибалом, но Алана искренне хотела ему помочь, поэтому он просто не мог выгнать её. Она была его другом. Не настолько, как Алана из прошлого, но в большей мере, чем та Алана, которая помогала Мейсону и являлась тюремщиком Ганнибала.

— Ты принесла Фланнери О’Коннел?

Алана рассмеялась, но резко остановилась. Уилл увидел боль на её лице. Он подозревал, что речь пойдёт об Эбигейл.

— Что случилось?

Они минуту сверлили друг друга взглядом, затем Алана тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась.

— Пока ты спал, звонил Джек, — медленно начала она, будто бы подбирая проходящие слова. — Полиция Миннесоты проверила дом Хоббса и кое-что обнаружила. Похоже, кто-то потерял слишком много крови на кухне.

Уилл пожалел, что не умеет пускать слезу по требованию, но, во всяком случае, попытался изобразить сильное удивление и сжал кулаки.

— Они узнали, чья это кровь?

Алана покачала головой.

— Джек предполагает, что Эбигейл могла ранить кого-то, — сказала она, и её потускневший голос подтвердил опасения Уилла. Джек уже рассказал ей о том, что Эбигейл помогала отцу. Уилл вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Надеюсь, она в порядке.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — ответила Алана, и на мгновение они оказались на одной стороне. Уилл зевнул.

— Хочешь спать? — спросила она, слегка наклонившись в его сторону. Ему снова вспомнилось последнее пребывание в больнице.

— Разбуди меня, когда соберёшься уходить, или если Ганнибал вернётся, ну или Джек позвонит с новостями, — попросил Уилл. Ему с головой хватило пробуждений вовсе не в том месте, где он засыпал изначально. Алана кивнула, и Уилл закрыл глаза. Он устал и чувствовал себя неловко. Как прекрасно было засыпать, зная, что Ганнибал рядом, а не пытается в этот момент засадить его в тюрьму. Теперь же он нервничал и никак не мог расслабиться. Мысли постоянно возвращались к возможному объяснению прыжков. Если его смерть или смерть Ганнибала заставляла его путешествовать во времени — то такую теорию легко доказать. Но убивать себя или Ганнибала казалось неправильным. Сейчас он уже не был тем человеком, который столкнул Ганнибала с обрыва. К тому же в его размышления могла закрасться ошибка. Уилл продолжал обдумывать свою теорию, пока не заснул.

 

Спал он плохо, постоянно просыпаясь из-за переживаний по поводу Ганнибала. Уилл видел его во сне, но разум начал смешивать разные версии. Ганнибал из прошлого, в котором они были любовниками, подошёл и поцеловал его в качестве приветствия. Будущий Ганнибал с обрыва хмурился, облокотившись на стену рядом с диваном и полностью игнорируя присутствие Аланы. Несколько раз Уилл открывал глаза и видел только Алану, читающую книгу или проверяющую свой телефон. Тогда он как можно быстрее закрывал глаза, чтобы не вступать с ней в разговор. Он продолжал грезить о появлении Ганнибала в этой комнате, но всякий раз это был какой-то другой Ганнибал.

Уилл вздрогнул и проснулся, услышав, как кто-то подходит к его постели. Но это была всего лишь медсестра, меняющая растворы в капельнице.

— Привет, — сказала Алана, и Уилл повернулся в её сторону. За окном уже стемнело.

— Как долго я сплю? — спросил он хрипло. Медсестра наполнила для него стакан с водой.

— Всего несколько часов, — ответила Алана, пока он пил. — Ганнибал уже на обратном пути. Думаю, он заезжал домой после Вулф Трап.

Она замолчала и посмотрела на медсестру. Как только та вышла, Алана наклонилась вперёд и продолжила заговорщицким тоном:

— Кажется, он планирует привезти тебе обед.

Уилл почувствовал, как уголки его рта дёргаются в улыбке, но был слишком напуган и сбит с толку, чтобы по-настоящему улыбнуться. Он не знал, что именно выяснил Ганнибал при посещении Вулф Трап, и не были ли напрасны его усилия по избавлению от улик. Никто, кроме Ганнибала, не увидел бы проделанной работы. Он поймёт это, потому что именно Ганнибал подложил погубившие Уилла улики. Вот только как поступит Ганнибал на этот раз? Снова заменит приманки, которые выбросил Уилл, и привезёт Джека в дом? Вряд ли, потому что иначе он не говорил бы Алане, что приедет в больницу.

 — Я бы поел, — пробормотал Уилл. — И уж точно обед в исполнении Ганнибала должен быть повкуснее больничного.

Алана рассмеялась.

— Да, несомненно.

Она положила книгу в сумку.

— Тебе лучше?

Уилл посмотрел на капельницу и затем снова на Алану.

— Не уверен, — признался он. — Я уже должен чувствовать себя лучше? Голова болит так же, но знобить стало немного меньше.

— Выздоровление займёт некоторое время, но хорошо, что тебя больше не лихорадит.

Уилл лишь кивнул вместо ответа.

— Есть какие-нибудь вести от Джека? — спросил он, но Алана отрицательно покачала головой. — Может, позвонишь ему?

Если ФБР сработали оперативно, то уже могло выплыть наружу, что обнаруженная кровь принадлежит Эбигейл. Но тогда бы Алану уже поставили в известность?

— Позвоню, — решила Алана, набирая номер Джека. Уилл наблюдал за ней, пока она ожидала на линии. Когда механический голос предложил оставить сообщение после сигнала, Алана вздохнула и спрятала телефон. Это казалось знакомым. Тяжёлое ожидание в бездействии, тем более при наличии массы вариантов развития событий. Прежде чем они с Аланой успели обменяться хоть словом, дверь открылась, и в палату вошёл Ганнибал с корзиной в одной руке и дорожной сумкой в другой.

Уилл пристально наблюдал за ним, пытаясь высмотреть, что же он нашёл и какое решение принял, но, разумеется, Ганнибал демонстрировал исключительно свою маску вежливого психотерапевта.

— Привет, — поздоровался он и попытался улыбнуться.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, улыбаясь в ответ. Для того времени это была очень ласковая улыбка. Но она исчезла сразу же, как только Ганнибал повернулся к Алане.

— Алана, спасибо, что присмотрела на ним.

За этим последовал вежливый обмен информацией. Ни Джек, ни Эбигейл не выходили на связь с Ганнибалом. Алана сообщила о луже крови на кухне у Хоббса, и Ганнибал казался серьёзно взволнованным. Собаки Уилла были в порядке, и Ганнибал был бы не прочь проведать их снова, хоть и привёз дополнительный ключ для Аланы, чтобы они могли чередовать визиты. Уилл поблагодарил за помощь их обоих.

Корзина, предположительно, наполненная едой, стояла на столе, но Ганнибал не пригласил Алану остаться на ужин. Он любезно попрощался с ней и не посчитал необходимым продолжить разговор. Сначала она выглядела несколько оскорблённой, разглядывая, как Ганнибал объясняет Уиллу, какие вещи упаковал для него. Но потом быстро взяла себя в руки и ушла, предварительно договорившись, что они будут держать друг друга в курсе новостей.

 

— Это было немного грубо с твоей стороны, — сказал Уилл после того, как Алана ушла.

— Прости?

— Не пригласить Алану остаться, — объяснил Уилл. — Думаю, она хотела побыть ещё немного, уж слишком её взволновала вся ситуация с Эбигейл. К тому же мы её друзья.

Он наблюдал, как Ганнибал делает вид, будто бы осознал своё неподобающее поведение, и внутренне почти зааплодировал так хорошо разыгранным эмоциям.

— Ты прав. — Ганнибал казался пристыжённым. — Я не подумал об этом. Нужно будет извиниться перед ней в нашу следующую встречу.

— Мгм… — промычал Уилл, разглядывая корзину. Даже страх перед дальнейшими действиями Ганнибала не заставил его забыть о том, как сильно он проголодался. — Ты принёс мне еду?

Ганнибал оказался доволен его вопросом и двинулся к столу.

— Да. Подумал, домашняя еда гораздо больше поспособствует твоему выздоровлению, чем больничная.

Вся эта сцена была до ужаса знакомой, так что Уилл ничего не смог с собой поделать и невольно расслабился, наблюдая за Ганнибалом, накрывающим на стол. Он потихоньку поднялся с кровати, чтобы присоединиться к Ганнибалу.

— И должен признаться, — продолжил Ганнибал, расставляя тарелки и столовые приборы. — Я надеялся, что Алана уйдёт, чтобы мы могли поговорить наедине.

_Вот оно что_ , подумал Уилл и вздрогнул. Он попытался подняться, придерживаясь за стойку капельницы, и в этот момент Ганнибал обернулся. Уилл видел, _как_ он смотрел на него, и подавил в себе желание выпалить всё как на духу. Это был другой Ганнибал, он не мог вести себя так, как прежний, и это следовало учитывать. Беспечность в прошлом закончились смертью Уилла — на том временном отрезке, в котором Ганнибал являлся его любовником. _Этот_ Ганнибал приблизился и помог ему добраться до стула.

— Что ты принёс? — спросил Уилл, когда устроился за столом.

— К сожалению, у меня не было времени, чтобы приготовить что-то специально для тебя, — объявил Ганнибал.

_Потому что ты был уверен, что меня уже арестуют к этому моменту_ , подумал Уилл, расстилая салфетку на коленях.

— Но у меня осталось немного тушёной говядины, которая, надеюсь, придётся тебе по вкусу.

— Пока что ни одно из твоих блюд, которые я ел, нельзя было назвать невкусным, — сказал Уилл, и это было чистейшей правдой, потому что обеда во Флоренции, сопровождавшегося тем невкусным супом, ещё не случилось.

Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся, даже немного возгордился от слов Уилла, затем наполнил тарелки. Уилл жадно принялся за еду, но остановился, прожевав несколько кусочков. Это точно была не говядина. Он никак не прокомментировал содержимое блюда и продолжил есть.

— Было вкусно, — сказал он, оставив чистую тарелку. Ганнибал всё ещё ел, он делал это несколько медленнее, чем обычно. Уилл наблюдал за ним и думал, что же сейчас, должно быть, творится у него в голове. Он наверняка видел разорённый камин и пропавшие приманки. Не почувствовать запаха уборки в ванной и на кухне было просто невозможно, даже не обладая нюхом Ганнибала. В первый раз были ещё и другие улики. Ганнибал передал ФБР запись их разговора о Мариссе Шур. Уилл зависел от Ганнибала, он не хотел в тюрьму, но не знал, как исправить ситуацию.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил он, почувствовав себя немного лучше после еды, — нам следует найти адвоката для Эбигейл?

Ганнибал замер и поднял глаза. Он выглядел по-настоящему удивлённым.

— Он ей потребуется, — поспешно добавил Уилл. — А мы её опекуны. Как ты сказал? «Теперь мы её отцы».

— Ты прав, — согласился Ганнибал, опуская столовые приборы. — Я не подумал об этом. Сосредоточился на надежде, что с ней всё будет в порядке, когда мы её найдём.

— С ней всё будет хорошо, — сказал Уилл твёрдо. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал сомневался в его убеждённости. Не хотел, чтобы он думал, что Уилл знает об ухе. — Должно быть.

— Если мы окажем помощь Эбигейл, это приведёт к конфронтации с Джеком Кроуфордом, — отметил Ганнибал. Уилл почти улыбнулся, увидев, какие ниточки только что передал ему в руки.

— Мне плевать на Джека и на ФБР, — пояснил он. — Меня волнует только Эбигейл и мы, и я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было хорошо.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, Уилл почувствовал непреодолимое желание коснуться его руки.

— Вероятно, мне в любом случае придётся сменить работу, — сказал он вместо этого и заметил, как Ганнибал снова замер и посмотрел на Уилла очень внимательно.

— До сих пор всякий раз, когда я предполагал, что работа в ФБР тебе не подходит, ты упрекал меня, — заметил Ганнибал. — Что изменилось?

_Я больше не тот последний идиот, который не знал, когда следует остановиться?_ Уилл наказал себя тем, что посмотрел в окно вместо внимательных глаз Ганнибала. Логичным заключением со стороны Ганнибала, исходя из всех имеющихся обстоятельств, было бы то, что Уилл что-то скрывает от него. Избавился от приманок, уха Эбигейл и грязи под ногтями. Но как Ганнибал сможет сделать вывод, что Уилл знает о них? Допустим, он смыл грязь с ног, не зная о крови, а ухо просто не выплюнул, это легко объяснить. Но как объяснить приманки и камин? Если Ганнибал спросит, Уиллу нечего будет ответить. Зато разговоры об уходе с работы должны заставить его выглядеть желающим бегства.

— Уилл?

Он дёрнулся и повернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Извини, ты что-то спросил?

— Почему ты думаешь о том, чтобы перестать работать на ФБР?

Уилл вздохнул и потёр глаза. Частично из желания спрятаться, частично от того, что сильно устал.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Я просто не могу себе представить, как поддерживаю Джека, пока он будет охотиться на Эбигейл. И сегодня, — он покачал головой, — был очень напряжённый день. У меня лишь расплывчатые воспоминания о том, как я здесь оказался, и это пугает. Эбигейл где-то там, а я не могу ей помочь, потому что застрял в больнице. Потому что я не позаботился о себе.

— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, — подвёл итог Ганнибал, и Уилл боролся с собой, лишь бы не закатить глаза.

— Я должен быть рядом с ней, — прошептал он.

— Ты будешь, — ответил Ганнибал, протягивая руку, чтобы накрыть ею ладонь Уилла. — Когда её найдут.

— Когда её найдут, — повторил тот.

— Я подыщу адвоката для неё. Ты прав — это разумное предложение.

Ганнибал снова взял свои столовые приборы и продолжил есть. Уилл заставлял себя смотреть в окно на тёмное небо, чтобы не наблюдать за ним. Кажется, до сих пор он ему верил. Уилл надеялся, что так всё и останется.

— У тебя завтра есть пациенты? — спросил Уилл, чтобы прервать молчание.

— Да, но я смогу навестить тебя вечером.

— Я бы очень хотел этого. Ты позвонишь мне, если услышишь новости от Джека?

— Разумеется.

 

Пришла медсестра, чтобы проверить показатели, но она была сильно недовольна тем, что Ганнибал принёс ему еду. Уиллу пришлось развлекать его разговорами, чтобы отвлечь от медсестры. На душе остался неприятный осадок после того, как Ганнибал ушёл. Уилл не хотел, чтобы женщина стала мишенью. На том временном отрезке, где Ганнибал был его любовником, он думал найти компромисс в отношении жертв. Убийство серийных убийц не вызывало чувства вины, в отличие от убийства Беделии. Если ему придётся отвлекать Ганнибала от невежливых людей, то он согласен на такую пожизненную работу.

Попытка уснуть в больничной палате привела Уилла к раздумьям о потерянном будущем с Ганнибалом, которое было возможно после их падения с обрыва. Интуиция подсказывала, что тот Ганнибал пошёл бы на компромисс. Уилл разглядывал ночное небо в окне, желая отыскать лунный диск.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — прошептал он. — Я постараюсь к тебе вернуться.

Раз уж его временные прыжки продолжались, он просто должен был постоянно умирать, чтобы приблизиться к моменту на обрыве, к Ганнибалу, который любил его и принимал со всеми недостатками. Одно мгновение Уилл думал убить себя прямо сейчас, но затем вспомнил, что переместился назад во времени, когда убил Ганнибала. Двигаться нужно было только вперёд, но это проще было сказать, чем сделать. Внезапно его озарило, и он потянулся за телефоном. Открыл редко используемые им заметки, сощурился и посмотрел на экран. А затем начал вбивать то, что уже знал.

Весна 2018: Обрыв, убил Г.  
Рождество 2012: проснулся в прошлом  
Лето 2013: сам был убит Г.  
Зима 2013: А. Гидеон, убил Г.  
Осень 2013: падение с крыши, смерть от осложнений? Ганнибала убили?  
Зима/весна 2014: проснулся после поездки в Миннесоту с Э.

Он посмотрел на записи и добавил узор, который теперь видел чётче.

Весна 2018: Обрыв, убил Г. + самоубийство (назад)  
Рождество 2012: проснулся в прошлом  
Лето 2013: сам был убит Г. (вперёд)  
Зима 2013: А. Гидеон, убил Г. (назад)  
Осень 2013: падение с крыши, смерть от осложнений? Ганнибала убили? (вперёд)  
Зима/весна 2014: проснулся после поездки в Миннесоту с Э.

Уилл зашёлся болезненным истеричным смехом и выпустил телефон из рук. Получается, Ганнибалу разрешалось убить его, но ни в коем случае не позволялось Уиллу убить Ганнибала. Вселенная, определённо, ненавидела его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux»


	3. Глава 3

В какой-то момент Уилл заснул, но просыпался ещё несколько раз за ночь. Его и так мучили кошмары, да ещё медсёстры постоянно заходили проверять показатели. Утром он проснулся задолго до того, как кто-либо вошёл в палату. Начало дня получилось напряжённым: сначала был невкусный больничный завтрак, затем — визит лечащего врача с коллегами. Она настоятельно рекомендовала больше отдыхать, не нервничать и во всём остальном положиться на целебное действие лекарств. Не самый лучший совет, надо сказать, тем более ему очень сложно было следовать. Уилл понятия не имел, как там продвигается расследование, и чем именно в этот момент занят Ганнибал, поэтому каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь, ожидал, что зайдут агенты ФБР, чтобы предъявить ему ордер на арест.

Новости пришли со звонком от Аланы. Она была ужасно расстроена, хоть и пыталась сделать вид, что всё в порядке, когда тихим голосом сообщала Уиллу, что кровь на полу кухни принадлежала Эбигейл, и по всей видимости, её было слишком много для того, чтобы считать, что та пережила нападение. Он слышал боль, сквозящую в голосе Аланы, и, отражая её, смог подделать и свою собственную реакцию. Уилл пообещал, что с ним всё будет в порядке, и Алана несколько успокоилась, сказав, что должна позвонить Ганнибалу.

 

— Она в порядке, — сказал он сам себе после окончания разговора. — Эбигейл в порядке.

Но она находилась с Ганнибалом, под его влиянием и, по всей видимости, под действием наркотиков. Уиллу это не нравилось. У него не было альтернативы для Эбигейл, но находиться под опекой Ганнибала никому ещё не шло на пользу. В прошлый раз, когда он не знал, что Эбигейл жива, у него появилась возможность начать игру против Ганнибала. Теперь же казалось, что в руках Ганнибала не только жизнь и свобода Уилла, но также жизнь и свобода Эбигейл. Она просто стала заложницей в их игре. Несмотря на то что Уилл имел козыри в виде дополнительных знаний, его положение всё равно казалось невыгодным. И ещё — отчаянно хотелось знать, к каким именно выводам пришёл за это время Ганнибал.

День затянулся. Уилл думал в основном о своей теории и вероятности повторения скачка во времени. Проверять ему действительно не хотелось. В основном потому, что не хотелось умирать самому или убивать Ганнибала. А ещё не было возможности узнать, где он окажется после следующего перемещения, если теория подтвердится. Последний временной прыжок с падением с крыши и сломанным плечом был по-настоящему отстойным. Сейчас ситуация складывалась благоприятнее, и если он прыгнет вперёд — перед ним распахнёт свои объятия Балтиморская клиника для невменяемых преступников. Вероятно, всё это время и Эбигейл, и Мириам находились в доме у обрыва, а Ганнибал может либо попытаться упечь его за решётку, либо, напротив, снять с него обвинения, в зависимости от того как воспримет манипуляции Уилла.

Он попросил Ганнибала быть ему другом, а не психотерапевтом. Но пойдёт ли он на это? Вчера Ганнибал принял его доводы, но впишется ли дружба в план по изменению Уилла? Всегда было так сложно предугадать действия Ганнибала. В первоначальной временной шкале он посадил Уилла в лечебницу только чтобы обезопаситься самому, ну и заодно посмотреть, как тот проявит себя в экстремальной ситуации. Нынешнее поведение Уилла должно казаться Ганнибалу сделанной со вкусом головоломкой. Уилл предложил свою дружбу, и в то же время избавился от улик. Возможно, такой сценарий показался в достаточной мере интересным, чтобы отложить свои козни. А может быть, Ганнибал просто выжидал, чтобы найти подходящее время и подбросить новые улики.

Слишком много вариантов развития событий, а Уилл застрял в больнице с плавящимися мозгами. И в обычных-то условиях разобраться в замысле Ганнибала было достаточно сложно, а с энцефалитом это казалось абсолютно невозможным. Всё мысли о вероятных последствиях вызывали нервные подёргивания и старую добрую паранойю, но нисколько не приближали к цели. Уилл поднялся, опираясь на стойку с капельницей и заставил себя пройтись по коридору, после этого съел отвратительный больничный обед, и некоторое время боролся с тем, чтобы этот обед не полез обратно. Тошнота почему-то усилилась, видимо, из-за конской дозы стероидов. Зато ходьба достаточно утомила его, чтобы снова вздремнуть.

 

Его разбудили знакомые руки, поглаживающие волосы и лоб. Уилл прильнул к прикосновению и открыл глаза. Ганнибал наблюдал за ним с крохотной улыбкой. Губы Уилла растянулись в ответной улыбке прежде, чем он вспомнил, где и в какой момент времени он находится. Очень медленно он заставил себя отодвинуться от руки Ганнибала.

— Привет, — прошептал он, делая вид, что его поведение является абсолютной нормой.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — поприветствовал его Ганнибал, неохотно убирая руку с волос.

_Он не мой любовник_ , напомнил себе Уилл.

— Алана звонила тебе по поводу Эбигейл? — спросил он, и Ганнибал удручённо кивнул. Он казался по-настоящему печальным, но Уилл лучше знал, что к чему.

— Они не нашли тело, — сказал Уилл, усаживаясь на постели.

— Надежда не велика, — ответил Ганнибал и вздохнул.

— Я знаю, — проговорил Уилл искренне. Трудно было разыгрывать этот спектакль, зная, что Эбигейл жива. — Но я не могу… не могу потерять её.

— Я тоже не хочу отказываться от надежды, что Эбигейл вернётся к нам.

Уилл устало улыбнулся от глубины театральной драматургии, разыгранной перед ним. Прямо сейчас он ощутил, что его терпение не безгранично.

— Что-то ещё беспокоит тебя, Уилл?

Он пожал плечами.

— Неприятно быть запертым здесь. Мне хочется что-то сделать, чем-то помочь, но я должен оставаться в больнице и соблюдать предписания врача. А я уже подумывал о том, чтобы позвонить сегодня Джеку.

— Мы оба слишком близки к Эбигейл, чтобы нам позволили учавствовать в расследовании.

— Знаю, — снова вздохнул Уилл, пробежав глазами по палате. На столе стояла очередная корзина.

— Ты принёс мне ещё еды? Как ты смог пронести это мимо медсестёр?

Он сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Вчера Ганнибал остался очень недоволен поведением медсестры.

— Я их подкупил, — небрежно сказал Ганнибал. Уилл удивлённо нахмурился.

— Как?

— Вынужден тебе сообщить, что десерта не будет.

Уилл засмеялся, и его веселье отразилось на лице Ганнибала. Хоть разум продолжал подсказывать все возможные варианты, как именно Ганнибал может испортить ему жизнь, тем не менее на этот раз они определённо были ближе друг к другу. Заботясь об Уилле, Ганнибал также заботился и об Эбигейл.

— Я уверен, мне понравится всё, что ты приготовил, — тепло ответил он и засмотрелся, с какой грацией Ганнибал присаживается за стол. Еда и трапеза были чрезвычайно важны для него. И то, что он всё ещё желал разделить трапезу с Уиллом, несомненно было хорошим знаком. Но вот неопределённость в планах и подозрениях Ганнибала, особенно по отношению к Эбигейл, заставляла Уилла сильно нервничать и переживать. В первый раз Ганнибал оставил ей жизнь, потому что это позволяло ему перетянуть Уилла на свою сторону. Если же сейчас Ганнибал по-прежнему желает видеть Уилла за решёткой, он с лёгкостью способен убить Эбигейл и повесить убийство на него.

Уилл встал и подтащил капельницу к столу. Оставалось только надеяться, что Эбигейл жива. И нужно выглядеть достаточно интересным для Ганнибала. Возможно, его заинтересует признание об уничтожении улик. Ганнибал так любит, когда Уилл от него зависит. Однако сейчас он не мог решиться на признание — не хотел совершить ещё одну ошибку лишь потому, что не продумал всё до конца.

Он сел, и Ганнибал поставил перед ним тарелку с довольно простым блюдом, которое напоминало ризотто с томатным соусом.

— Ты стал вегетарианцем? — Уилл просто не мог не спросить.

— Хоть это и не доказано на сто процентов, но во время восстановления после энцефалита рекомендуется отказаться от употребления красного мяса.

— О… — Он этого не знал. В последний раз он восстанавливался от энцефалита на изысканной больничной еде доктора Чилтона. Уилл старался избегать взгляда Ганнибала.

— Что ещё я должен знать? — спросил он, пристально разглядывая ризотто.

— Что касается диеты, то следует избегать кофеина, алкоголя, красного мяса, сахара, хлеба и всех мучных продуктов, включая пасту, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Ягоды, фасоль, постное мясо, фрукты и овощи, особенно томаты, способствуют выздоровлению.

Уилл вдруг вспомнил куриный суп, который Ганнибал приносил ему в больницу, состоящий как раз из чёрной курицы, ягод годжи, гороха, томатов и других овощей.

_Мудак_ , подумал он, стараясь подавить гнев за всё, что тот с ним сделал, но ответил как можно приятнее:

— Тогда, может, принесёшь мне какого-нибудь куриного супа с ягодами?

Уилл заставил себя поднять глаза и ответить на приветливую улыбку Ганнибала.

— С удовольствием, — ответил тот. — Я думал приготовить тебе что-то из традиционной креольской кухни. Бобы и морепродукты стали бы отличным дополнением к твоей диете.

Ну разумеется, будь на то воля Ганнибала, он бы его с ложечки покормил, как ребёнка.

— Звучит мило.

— После того, как ты покинешь больницу, потребуется ещё некоторое время, чтобы выздороветь окончательно.

В первоначальной временной шкале после лечения в обычной больнице Уилл отправился в больницу для душевнобольных преступников. Там особо нечем было себя занять, за исключением сна и приёма лекарств. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, как повернулись бы события, если бы после энцефалита он отправился домой.

— Мой лечащий врач пока ничего не говорил мне о выздоровлении.

Ганнибал опустил столовые приборы и откинулся на спинку стула. Сейчас, кажется, будет лекция по медицине.

— Из-за воспаления и инфекции в мозговой жидкости появились сгустки.

_Что ж, по крайней мере прямо сейчас мой мозг не интересен Ганнибалу с точки зрения кулинарии_ , подумал Уилл.

— Возможно, понадобятся недели или даже месяцы, чтобы твой организм смог полностью вывести эти лишние образования. Тебе потребуется много отдыха, и в любом случае ты будешь быстро утомляться. Твой врач обсуждал с тобой возможные долгосрочные проблемы?

Уилл отрицательно покачал головой. Он и так знал возможные последствия. А вот мысли о том, что Ганнибал сознательно рисковал его здоровьем, заставили разозлиться. Трудно было сохранять спокойное лицо, пока Ганнибал перечислял все возможные проблемы с двигательным аппаратом, трудности в управлении эмоциями, когнитивную и коммуникативную дисфункцию, изменение чувствительности и вероятность сохранения проблем с памятью. Он объяснял, насколько сильно повреждён головной мозг, и было мерзко наблюдать переживания на лице Ганнибала, зная, что всё это подделка. Уилл заставил себя закончить ужин, пока Ганнибал говорил. И вздохнул, как только тот умолк.

— Я ничего не могу сделать прямо сейчас, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Но спасибо, что объяснил. Я обсужу с врачом план дальнейшего лечения, когда меня будут выписывать.

— Конечно, я помогу тебе в меру собственных сил, — откликнулся Ганнибал.

— Как мой друг? — спросил Уилл, чтобы избежать манипуляций Ганнибала в качестве врача.

— Как твой друг, — улыбкой и лёгким кивком подтвердил тот. Он опустил взгляд к своей тарелке и некоторое время колебался. — Мы так и не обсудили твоё желание стать друзьями, вместо поддержания отношений «пациент — психотерапевт».

— Мы никогда и не были просто пациентом и психотерапевтом, — возразил Уилл, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — Мы не подписывали контракт, и ты не брал денег за сеансы. Просто помогал мне и помогал Джеку. И раз уж ты всё равно сливал всю информацию моему же начальнику, я мог спокойно притворяться, что не вижу в тебе психиатра.

— Тогда что именно ты хочешь изменить?

Хороший вопрос. Нахмурившись, Уилл задумался об этом. Ганнибал понял, что ему требуется время на раздумья, и просто продолжил есть. Уилл тосковал по той лёгкости общения, когда они были любовниками. И трудно было представить, что нечто подобное может произойти в этой временной шкале. Сейчас они были бесконечно далеки от того момента, как и от единения перед прыжком с обрыва.

— Ты будешь скучать по нашим беседам, не так ли? — спросил он. Уилл знал, как скучал по нему Ганнибал во время его заключения в лечебнице Чилтона.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но надеюсь, мы сможем заменить их другими встречами.

— Могу взять тебя с собой на рыбалку, — наполовину в шутку предложил Уилл, чувствуя прожигающий насквозь взгляд Ганнибала.

— Когда-то ты думал о том, чтобы рыбачить с Эбигейл.

Ах, ну конечно, Ганнибалу очень нужно поковырять пальцем незатянувшуюся рану и напомнить, что Эбигейл пропала без вести, а, возможно, и вовсе умерла. Уилл за это время даже привык выглядеть обеспокоенным и грустным, когда ему напоминали о ней.

— Да, я думал об этом, — подтвердил Уилл, отвернувшись. Кошки скребли на душе — как же ему надоело играть в эти игры. Но зная Ганнибала и то, на что он способен, другого выхода просто не оставалось.

— Прошу прощения, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Ты бы предпочёл не говорить о ней.

Уилл мотнул головой. Он хотел поговорить о ней, а ещё лучше — с ней самой. Все эти секреты сводили с ума. Хотелось доверять Ганнибалу. Плести интриги было слишком утомительным занятием.

— Я предпочёл бы не терять её, — наконец проговорил он. — Всё ещё надеюсь услышать что-то от Джека.

— Я тоже надеюсь услышать хорошие новости. Джек звонил мне сегодня, но ничего нового не обнаружили.

_Потому что все карты у тебя на руках_ , подумал Уилл. Но был ли Ганнибал доволен сложившейся ситуацией? Уилл не задумывался об этом до сих пор.

— А как твои дела? — спросил он. — Должно быть, это утомительно: заботиться о моих собаках, проводить сеансы с пациентами, да ещё и навещать меня.

— Сегодня Алана присматривает за твоей четвероногой семьёй, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Вчера с ними всё было в порядке. Ты их очень хорошо выдрессировал. И хоть я и рад, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но, прошу тебя, не надо. Твоя компания с лихвой восполняет пару часов пропущенного сна.

 

Уилл устало улыбнулся, и Ганнибал помог ему добраться до кровати. Он ушёл вскоре после того, как они закончили ужин. Грустно было расставаться с ним, но в тоже время его уход приносил облегчение. Уилл не знал, как долго способен продержаться. Он даже не был уверен, что хочет этого. Лёжа в постели и пытаясь уснуть, он снова задумался о вариантах развития событий.

Вчера он чувствовал, что в состоянии подождать. Но сегодня, спустя один лишь день, Уилл ощущал себя мышонком в захлопнувшейся мышеловке, ожидающим, что его вот-вот сожрут, без малейшей возможности сбежать. Он мог бы остаться в больнице до полного излечения энцефалита. Возможно, Ганнибал позволил бы ему эту блажь. Да и находиться на попечении Ганнибала никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему, напомнил он себе. Гораздо правильнее иметь на него рычаги воздействия. Но в нынешней ситуации Уилл не мог придумать, каким образом получить преимущество, не подставив при этом Ганнибала. Мысль внезапно пришла в его усталую голову. А должен ли он вообще защищать этого Ганнибала? Если теория верна, то Уилл просто прыгнет вперёд во времени, если убьют его или Ганнибала, и назад, если совершит самоубийство или сам убьёт Ганнибала. Если просто немного подождать — кого-то из них всё равно убьют в определённый момент, и тогда Уилл переместится вперёд.

Он мог бы подставить Ганнибала, в конце концов Уилл знает, где находятся Мириам и Эбигейл. Но он не хотел. Он хотел быть с Ганнибалом — в этом его желание не изменилось. Быть вместе в их альтернативном прошлом представлялось прекрасной незабываемой мечтой. Но в настоящий момент у него нет тех преимуществ, которые были в прошлом, и Ганнибал способен манипулировать ситуацией куда лучше. Уилл вообще не был уверен, сможет ли хоть как-то повернуть сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу.

Он достал телефон и снова просмотрел записи. Чёрт, он даже не уверен, что прыжки во времени реальны! Он так считал, да, но что если это не так? Чтобы проверить теорию и узнать, действительно ли это происходит, кто-то из них должен умереть. Но невозможно было желать смерти или убийства Ганнибала. Воспоминания о его последних судорогах на кухне до сих пор заставляли впадать в оцепенение от ужаса. Убить его снова Уилл больше не способен. Он никогда не сможет спокойно наблюдать за смертью Ганнибала, пусть даже это не его Ганнибал.

Он был готов убить их обоих тогда, на скале. Но не сейчас. Как же не хотелось снова быть беспомощным, находиться здесь, ожидая выздоровления, и переживать о том, что Ганнибал предпримет дальше. Ожидание было худшим, что он мог представить.

Должен ли Уилл действовать против Ганнибала, чтобы защитить себя? Или же позволить Ганнибалу разыграть партию так, как он планировал? Уилл просто не знал. Но ему нужно принять решение, потому что бездейственное ожидание сводит с ума, как и сопутствующая ему бессонница. Когда Уилл наконец заснул, на улице рассвело.

 

Проснулся он после нескольких часов сна, когда медсестра зашла проверить его показатели. Просмотрел свой телефон в ожидании завтрака, но новостей не было. Ему казалось, словно Ганнибал наблюдает за ним, ждёт следующего шага, но сам он не был способен отреагировать хоть как-то. Завтрак был просто невыносим, что заставило его желудок тут же вытолкнуть всё наружу. Когда делали обход, Уилл остановил своего врача. Она осталась в палате и присела рядом с ним, когда остальные врачи ушли.

— Как вы спали, мистер Грэм? — первым делом уточнила она, а затем они обсудили стандартные вопросы терапии и последующих обследований. Сначала Уилл хотел уклониться от беседы. Но после нескольких ответов он понял, что у него действительно проблемы, и заставил себя задавать вопросы. Хоть и слегка корректировал собственные ответы. Пусть в конечном итоге вся правда о его психическом состоянии и так вылезет наружу.

— Тошнота и паранойя являются симптомами энцефалита, — продолжила врач после его рассказа. — Эти симптомы должны постепенно исчезнуть, но, возможно, вам просто требуется больше времени. Мы сделаем ещё одно МРТ и проведём ряд тестов, чтобы проверить, насколько сильно вас беспокоят симптомы. А также увеличим дозу стероидов. Вероятнее всего, дело просто в неподходящей дозировке. Если и это не поможет, попробуем иные способы лечения.

Уилл кивнул. В прошлый раз одних стероидов было достаточно, но он понятия не имел, какие именно это были стероиды и в какой дозировке. Когда тебя считают серийным убийцей, едва ли будут обсуждать с тобой принципы лечения.

— Я бы также предложила вам поговорить со своим психотерапевтом, — продолжила она, и Уилл проглотил усмешку.

— У меня нет психотерапевта, — ответил он.

— Я думала, доктор Лектер…

— Он мой друг, а не мой врач, — жёстко сказал Уилл.

— В таком случае, возможно, вам стоит поговорить со штатным консультантом?

Первой реакцией Уилла было грубо отказаться, но в итоге он ответил, что подумает над этим, просто чтобы её успокоить. Тесты и дополнительное обследование должны были задержать его в больнице ещё дня на три. Но знание, что паранойя хотя бы частично вызвана энцефалитом, помогло мыслить яснее.

 

А после обеда у него случился припадок, и Уилл очнулся в реанимации от звуков и жужжания приборов. Голова горела. Врач пришла к нему почти сразу же, и её манера поведения выдавала сильное беспокойство, когда она говорила о необходимости срочно назначить курс других лекарств. Он не особенно слушал её, пока речь не зашла о медицинской доверенности. Он не мог вспомнить, была ли у него хоть когда-то такая необходимость, и просьба составить её казалась по-настоявшему плохим признаком, поскольку означала, что очень скоро он не способен будет принимать самостоятельные решения.

— Я не уверен, когда в последний раз обновлял доверенность, — честно признался он, и через какое-то время пришёл больничный юрист со всеми необходимыми документами. Уилл старательно заполнил всё, но когда дело дошло до выбора его медицинского представителя, помедлил, не зная, выбрать ему Ганнибала или Алану. Однако, посмотрев на количество капельниц и мониторов, Уилл без колебаний выбрал Алану. Ганнибал однажды уже позволил себе нанести ущерб его мозгу, поэтому Уилл не хотел разрешать ему и в дальнейшем беспрекословно распоряжаться своим здоровьем.

 

Он проспал остаток дня и когда проснулся, увидел Алану, сидящую рядом с его кроватью; она выглядела настолько же обеспокоенной, как и врач.

— Привет, — сказал Уилл хрипло.

— Привет, — ответила она. — Ты испугал меня, когда я приехала.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Я не знала, что ты в реанимации.

— О, верно.

Он забыл ей сообщить. Ганнибал тоже не знал.

— Прости, у меня снова был приступ днём и после этого всё немного туманно.

Она погладила его по руке, и Уилл облизнул губы.

— Тут есть вода?

Алана кивнула, помогла сесть и напоила.

— Я сообщила Ганнибалу, — сказала она. — Сегодня он присматривает за собаками, а завтра постарается тебя навестить. Доктор, с которым я разговаривала, сказала, что твоё состояние улучшилось, и завтра, возможно, тебя переведут в обычную палату. Мне сказали, что ты сделал меня своим доверенным лицом?

Уилл моргнул от внезапной смены темы и вспомнил о юридической волоките.

— Это не будет проблемой? — уточнил он. Вероятно, стоило спросить об этом раньше.

— Конечно, нет, — ответила Алана, но страх в её глазах был слишком заметен.

— Похоже, мой врач волнуется, — проговорил Уилл. — Потому и попросила составить медицинскую доверенность.

Алана поджала губы и кивнула. Уилл вздохнул. Печально, но лучше ему не становилось.

— Есть какие-то новости об Эбигейл? — он постарался сменить тему ещё раз. — И как ты держишься?

— Джек разочарован отсутствием прогресса, — ответила она. — До сих пор никаких новых зацепок.

_И не будет_ , подумал Уилл. Он лично избавился от всех потенциальных улик. Джек должен находиться на грани отчаяния и нуждаться в хоть какой-нибудь информации на данный момент. Наверное, ему действительно досадно из-за невозможности подключить Уилла к этому делу.

— Беверли сказала, что навестит тебя, как только у неё выдастся минутка, — продолжила Алана.

_Ещё одна Беверли, ещё одна Алана_ , усмехнулся про себя Уилл. Со сколькими он уже был знаком к этому моменту? Он заставил себя улыбнуться — не хотелось выглядеть неблагодарным, даже если не в настроении видеть новых посетителей. Уилл отчаянно хотел домой. Сложно было сказать, какой дом являлся его настоящим домом, но он изо всех сил желал туда вернуться.

— Как собаки? — спросил он, и всё остальное время они обсуждали его стаю.

Ночью температура поднялась до критической отметки и не сбивалась никакими лекарствами. В итоге его поместили в ванную, наполненную кубиками льда, чтобы хоть как-то остудить его тело. Сидя в ледяной воде и стуча зубами, Уилл проклинал всех Ганнибалов, которых только успел повстречать. В конце концов он потерял сознание.

**~ONE~**

Проснулся Уилл без температуры. Вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина, пахло сыростью и немного мочой. Лежать было неудобно. Он открыл глаза и уставился на слишком знакомый потолок своей камеры. Немного потрёпанное одеяло, которое он тут же вспомнил, прикрывало его ноги. Уилл закрыл глаза, прижал к ним кулаки и поджал колени, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать. Он умер и сейчас находился в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников. И он совершенно не был уверен, что способен пережить это снова.

Некоторое время Уилл просто лежал на постели, отпустив свои страдания на волю и позволяя себе тихо рыдать. После этой вечности эмоционального отчаяния он всё-таки поднялся и шатко подошёл к раковине. Умылся и выпил немного металлической по вкусу и ржавой по цвету воды. Да, это была его камера, и не нашлось никаких признаков, чтобы узнать, какой это день или хотя бы месяц. Звать санитаров было бесполезно. Сейчас ночь, а они не отличались приветливостью, даже когда их тревожили в течении дня.

Поэтому придётся ждать, как бы плохо и страшно не было, и как бы сильно он не проклинал ситуацию. Это постоянное умирание и пробуждение в другой точке его прошлой жизни, вероятно, являлось его личным адом. Уилл не чувствовал, что заслужил подобное. Он хотел умереть, когда столкнул их обоих с обрыва. Или хотел, чтобы они оба выжили. Но он никогда бы не пожелал такого: каждый раз просыпаться в одиночестве, без Ганнибала, снова и снова проходить через все стадии их отношений в прошлом, заново совершать все изменения и испытывать ту боль, которую они когда-то причинили друг другу.

Какое-то время Уилл всерьёз задумывался покончить с собой. Пусть он и находился за решёткой в клинике, но всегда найдутся средства, чтобы положить конец своей жизни. Будет больно, возможно, чудовищно больно, но он и раньше терпел невыносимую боль. Если его теория верна, он бы переместился назад и мог проснуться ещё до попадания в клинику. Однако он не знал, который сейчас час, и не хотел рисковать быть найденным во время осмотра и отправиться в лазарет.

Единственное, чем сейчас мог заняться Уилл — это ждать. Вскоре включилось дневное освещение и принесли завтрак. Он вспомнил, что еда менялась по дням недели, но не помнил, когда именно давали овсянку. Да и важно ли это — знать, среда сегодня или четверг? Это не сказало бы ему ровным счётом ничего. Во всяком случае, завтрак принёс не Мэтью Браун, значит, возможно, это было уже после попытки убить Ганнибала. С другой стороны, Мэтью Браун не всегда разносил еду.

Уилл не смог заставить себя поесть и вместо этого мерил шагами свою камеру. Он жаждал информации, а не еды. Когда санитар пришёл забрать поднос, он принёс с собой полиетиленовый пакет с одеждой.

_Судебный процесс?_ подумал Уилл. Но одежда в пакете не выглядела как костюм. Спустя мгновение, он ощутил огромное облегчение и даже некоторую благодарность судьбе. Потому что вспомнил этот момент.

— Что происходит? — на всякий случай уточнил он у санитара, который счищал остатки еды с подноса в мусорное ведро на каталке. Уилл хвалался за пакет с вещами, как за спасательный круг.

— Просто слышал, что тебя сегодня выпускают, — пожал плечами мужчина.

В прошлый раз он засыпал его вопросами. Но сейчас было уже плевать. Когда каталка отъехала, Уилл закрыл глаза и сильнее сжал пакет.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, не до конца уверенный, кого конкретно благодарит и за что. Ганнибала или силы проведения. К чёрту! Главное, он может вернуться домой.

Уилл быстро переоделся, почти не замечая прохладного воздуха. Пришлось ждать Чилтона, но это заняло всего несколько минут, и тот буквально вплыл в его камеру. Уилл вообще не собирался с ним разговаривать, опасаясь не сдержаться и всё-таки послать на хуй. Он просто хотел как можно скорее оказаться дома.

— Федеральный прокурор снял с вас все обвинения, — без приветствия начал Чилтон. — Поскольку вы не были признаны виновным в совершении убийств, основание для вынесения приговора и содержания вас в этом учреждении признано недействительным. Чесапикский Потрошитель освободил вас.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл хрипло и откашлялся. — Я готов идти.

Чилтон кивнул, взмахнул тростью; послышался звуковой сигнал, и дверь камеры открылась. Уилл шагнул к ней, чувствуя, как становится легче от каждого сделанного шага. Он вышел из камеры, и Фредерик поспешно приблизился к нему.

— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть, как вы обмениваетесь местами с доктором Лектером, — проговорил он. Знакомые слова раздражали Уилла. Он помнил их разговор. И помнил, что Джек ждёт его у выхода. На какое-то мгновение Уилл задумался — стоит ли проходить через это снова. Можно исповедаться Чилтону, показать Джеку рабочую мастерскую Ганнибала. Но мысль о том, чтобы разжёвывать им информацию во второй раз, показалась чересчур утомительной. Он остановился и посмотрел на Фредерика, который едва не врезался в его спину.

— Джек Кроуфорд ждёт меня? — спросил Уилл, Чилтон удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— Да, — признался он. Уилл поглядывал на дверь блока и придумывал возможные пути отступления.

— Я заключу с вами сделку, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Фредерику. — Вы вызываете мне такси и обеспечиваете моё отбытие, минуя встречу с Джеком, а я расскажу вам о планах Ганнибала. Уверен, они будут вам интересны, поскольку касаются непосредственно вас.

Он мог видеть, как лицо Чилтона отражает работу его мозга: поднимающийся протест от того, что им помыкают, да ещё и в связи с планами Ганнибала, подсчёт полезности знаний Уилла, сидящего последние несколько недель за решёткой, и, наконец, оживающий страх.

— Хорошо, — согласился Чилтон.

Они покинули тюремный блок, и Чилтон позвонил своему помощнику. Такси вызвали, попросив подождать у чёрного входа. Вместе они двинулись туда, Фредерик выжидательно посмотрел на Уилла.

— Я оправдан, но и Ганнибал не обвинён, — начал объяснять Уилл. — Это привлечёт ещё больше внимания к личности Чесапикского Потрошителя.

— По-вашему, — вставил Чилтон.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Да, по-моему. И, скорее всего, Ганнибал сам возобновил это дело, чтобы вытянуть меня на свободу. Можете уточнить у Джека, если не верите.

Чилтон вздрогнул и кивнул.

— Он хотел, чтобы я вышел на свободу, принимая возможные последствия в качестве продолжения расследования дела Потрошителя и установления его личности. Но Ганнибал Лектер слишком любит всё держать под контролем, и тот ещё моральный урод, чтобы не иметь никакого запасного плана.

— Запасного плана? — переспросил Чилтон, пытаясь вникнуть.

— Ему нужен козёл отпущения, — прошептал Уилл, нагло и широко улыбаясь. — Кто-то, подходящий под профиль. Бывший врач, сейчас работающий в психиатрии. Кто-то, кто однажды выдвинул возможного кандидата на место Потрошителя и подкинул эту идею ФБР, но оказался неправ. Вы таких случайно не знаете?

Чилтон побледнел, осознав наконец, что имеет в виду Уилл.

— Никто не поверит, — промямлил он, источая страх каждой порой.

— Да, я тоже думал, никто не поверит, что я убил Эбигейл и съел её ухо, — покивал Уилл, по-прежнему гаденько улыбаясь. — И всё же мои коллеги и друзья посчитали доказательства исчерпывающими. Думаете, они посчитают вас невиновным, когда найдут труп в вашем доме?

Руки Чилтона часто тряслись, и Уилл не мог не почувствовать этого обжигающего чувства триумфа от подобной реакции. Фредерик ещё не кинулся в бегство, но достаточно лишь немного его подтолкнуть…

— Сходите к Джеку и уточните у него, — предложил он. — Держу пари, что нашли ещё что-то, относящееся к Чесапикскому Потрошителю, помимо убийств, в которых обвинили меня. Если я прав насчёт этого, то, возможно, прав и насчёт его будущих планов.

— Я… — Чилтон заикнулся. — Да, я поговорю с Джеком.

Он отвернулся и без прощания поспешил удалиться. Уилл с интересом наблюдал за ним, пока тот не скрылся из виду, и вышел на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом в ожидании такси.

 

Когда он прибыл домой, собак ещё не было. Неудивительно, ведь прибыл он раньше, чем в прошлый раз. Ключей от дома не было тоже, поэтому пришлось взломать заднюю дверь, чтобы попасть внутрь. Дом казался пустым. Его машина, сотовый телефон, ноутбук и оружие были конфискованы, как и всё оборудование для производства приманок. Холодильник был пуст, мусорный бак опорожнён, кровать не заправлена. Дом чувствовался странно одиноким и будто лишённым своей индивидуальности. Уилл открыл сарай, морозильник тоже был пуст.

_Зашибись_ , подумал он, сардонически усмехаясь. Должно быть, в прошлый раз Алана принесла еду, когда привозила собак. Уилл почувствовал себя жутко виноватым перед ней. Она знала, что он пытался убить Ганнибала, и тем не менее позаботилась о его пропитании. И Джек, должно быть, вернул машину, пока возил его на небольшую экскурсию в мастерскую Ганнибала. Может, и не стоило избегать его в больнице.

Не уверенный, что делать дальше, Уилл заварил себе кофе из найденных запасов на кухне. Он сел на веранде с чашкой, пахнущей скорее землёй, чем кофейными зёрнами, и посмотрел на небо. Кружка опустела уже на половину, когда послышался шум подъезжающей машины. Через минуту чёрный внедорожник парковался рядом с домом. Уилл вздохнул, подавляя воспоминания о том дне, когда Джек приехал, чтобы заставить его работать над делом Красного Дракона. Он даже не поднялся, пока Джек вылезал из машины и подходил к крыльцу.

 

— Уилл.

— Джек.

Джек прошёлся по нему оценивающим взглядом и решил удивить:

— Мы нашли Мириам Ласс. Живой.

Уилл, не моргнув, сделал неспешный глоток уже холодного кофе.

— Но ты не поймал Потрошителя.

Джек покачал головой, но не ответил.

— Я бы отвёз тебя домой, — продолжил он спустя минуту, будто не замечая, что Уилл игнорирует его изо всех сил. — Если бы ты не покинул больницу так поспешно.

— Потратил слишком много времени там, где не должен был находиться, — ответил Уилл. — Не думаю, что кто-то может обвинить меня в желании как можно быстрее покинуть это место.

— Мириам поблагодарила меня, когда мы её нашли, за то, что продолжал искать, — сказал Джек, внимательно разглядывая Уилла. — Но я бросил и её, и тебя. Я считал тебя сумасшедшим. И перестал искать вас обоих.

Уилл пожал плечами. Его не особо заботили ни Джек, ни продвижение расследования. Однажды он всё это уже проходил.

— Мне нужны мои вещи, — резко сказал он и заметил, как Джек слегка вздрогнул. Он даже выглядел немного шокированным переменой темы. — Через какие цирковые обручи я должен прыгнуть, чтобы получить всё назад в ближайшее время?

Джек моргнул, и Уилл аж залюбовался проявлением реакции, но затем слегка испугался, что переборщил, увидев, как ожесточается лицо его бывшего начальника.

— Помоги мне поймать Потрошителя.

— Я уже сказал тебе его имя. Не понимаю, чего ещё ты хочешь от меня.

— Я провёл очную ставку Мириам с Ганнибалом Лектером. Она совершенно чётко сказала, что он не Чесапикский Потрошитель.

— Но недостаточно чётко для тебя, — продолжил за него Уилл, прикидывая варианты.

— Нет, не для меня.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Я посмотрю на то место, где вы нашли Мириам Ласс и поговорю с ней, но я хочу мои вещи обратно, а также компенсацию заработной платы за всё то время, что вы держали меня в психушке… и окончательный расчёт.

— Ты хочешь уйти?

— Я больше не хочу этим заниматься, Джек. Я хочу забрать своих собак и уехать. Скажи им, что я всё подпишу и даже не буду подавать на вас в суд за те многочисленные нарушения моих гражданских свобод, которые привели к заключению.

Джек посмотрел на него, как отец, полностью разочаровавшийся в своём отпрыске. К счастью, Уилла это больше совершенно не заботило.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Джек. — Поехали сейчас. Ты проверишь место преступления, а я переговорю по телефону и всё устрою.

 

Как и было обещано, по дороге в мастерскую Джек всем позвонил и всё устроил. Алана, Пурнелл, отдел хранения улик... некоторые разговоры были слишком напряжёнными, но в основном Джек помогал ему как мог. К тому времени, как они прибыли на место, Уилл уже чувствовал себя умиротворённым. В итоге он просто подвёл Джека к тем же идеям, что и в прошлый раз. Убийства Потрошителя всегда были театральными постановками. Мириам не затем содержали два года, чтобы убить. То, что Джек нашёл её, было запланировано. Но потом вспомнил, что сказал Чилтону. Если Ганнибал не подставит Фредерика сейчас, то подозрение может пасть и на него самого. 

Джека это явно не убедило, на что Уилл просто пожал плечами — он всегда ставил под сомнение его слова. Интересно, успел ли обсудить Чилтон что-то с Джеком, и что вообще он будет делать теперь? Возможно, сбежит, хотя, может, уже и не успеет.

 

Джек остался в мастерской, и обратно Уилла отвёз агент. Дом завиднелся между деревьями, а на подъездной дорожке красовалась машина Аланы. Уилл улыбнулся воспоминанию о её прошлом посещении. Но когда он вспомнил их разговор, улыбка стёрлась с его лица.

Он подошёл к крыльцу, и Алана открыла дверь. Уилл снова улыбнулся, когда собачья лавина обрушилась на него, и опустился на колени. Они были так рады видеть его, что он не смог не отзеркалить их счастья и позволил окружить себя плотным меховым кольцом. Он ласкал их, улыбаясь искренне и счастливо.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказала Алана. Уилл посмотрел на неё и увидел, как она против воли улыбается.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что позаботилась о них, — проговорил он, как и в первый раз. Прежде чем она смогла отреагировать, он погладил Пюрешку и спросил: — А это кто?

— Пюрешка, она моя. Она любит яблочное пюре, и я тоже её подобрала.

Уилл остался стоять на коленях, чтобы казаться меньше, безопаснее, и кивнул. Он знал, что она боится его, того, что он сделал и на что способен. Алана подошла ближе и пристегнула поводок к ошейнику Пюрешки.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — проговорил он, стоя на коленях, пока она отводила свою собаку к машине. Алана остановилась и нахмурилась. Вероятно, она думала о том, что сказать, но не находила подходящих слов. На секунду Уилл первым готов был начать разговор. Он мог бы предупредить её и защитить себя. Или же мог притвориться, что передумал в отношении Ганнибала и попросить у неё прощения. Но Уилл знал, что желание пришло лишь от тоски по той старой потерянной дружбе, особенно в то время, когда он был любовником Ганнибала, и всего того прошлого, которого для этой Аланы никогда не случалось. Усталость победила, поэтому не говоря ни слова он поднялся, свистнул собакам и направился к дому. Он силой воли заставил себя не оглядываться.

Зайдя внутрь, Уилл опустился на пол, позволяя собакам облизывать своё лицо и вслушиваясь в звуки отъезжающей машины. Но, конечно, ничего не услышал — гибрид очень тихая машина. Чуть позже он встал и проверил через окно. Машины не было. Уилл остался наедине со своими собаками.

 

Большинства вещей по-прежнему не хватало, и, чтобы отвлечься, Уилл вывел собак на прогулку. Он разрывался между необходимостью придумать, что делать дальше, и желанием не думать вообще. В конце концов он решил поиграть с собаками. Но их присутствие и преданность лишь напоминали о цепочке временных путешествий, а совершенно не успокаивали, как бывало обычно.

Добравшись до небольшой реки вблизи дома, он сел на берегу и долго всматривался в поток. Собаки разбежались, только Уинстон сел рядом, забавно свесив язык на одну сторону.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы сбежать, а, Уинстон? — спросил он пса. — Я просто загружу вас в машину, и мы уедем подальше отсюда, от Ганнибала и всей этой херни.

Разумеется, Уинстон не ответил, только прижался поближе к Уиллу.

— Да, — продолжил Уилл, словно пёс с ним действительно беседовал. — Возможно, будет трудно найти отели, где вам разрешат ночевать.

Он обнял Уинстона одной рукой, чувствуя тепло собачьей шерсти. Запах меха и близость четвероного друга всё-таки заставили его почувствовать себя лучше. Другие собаки увидели, как их хозяин обнимается, и поспешили тоже отхватить себе немного внимания. Смеясь, Уилл перетискал их всех и встал. Пора возвращаться домой.

 

У дома Уилла ждала его машина и раздражённые агенты с коробками. Он проигнорировал их настроение, весело подхватил ключи и коробки, а затем направился к крыльцу, про себя посылая агентов в далёкое пешее. Что ж, Джек действовал быстро, значит, вскоре придётся встретиться с Мириам. Но на данным момент он занялся распаковкой вещей. Телефон и ноутбук требовали зарядки, зато номер оказался не заблокирован. В принципе, он всего лишь несколько недель провёл в дурке. Уилл попытался зайти в мобильный банк, но тот как раз-таки заблокировал все его счета. Он думал позвонить, но кредитка была рабочей, когда оплачивал такси, а снять наличные он сможет и завтра. День уже подходил к концу. Если завтра проблема не решится, тогда и позвонит.

Остаток дня он потратил на разбор вещей и уборку. Уилл чувствовал необходимость вернуть свой дом, но не мог найти связи с окружающими вещами. Кроме собак, ничто здесь не было ему родным. Он видел слишком много версий этого дома, как и Ганнибала, Джека или Аланы.

Уилл уснул перед камином, в котором никогда не сжигал улики, в окружении собак, которых никогда не отдавал. Засыпая, он думал о том, что настоящее теряет свою значимость всё больше с каждым очередным временным скачком.

 

На следующий день он проснулся от звонка Джека. Тот спрашивал, когда Уилл сможет встретиться с Мириам. Уилл был слишком сонным, чтобы уточнить про расчёт и компенсацию, и отказался от водителя, потому что хотел иметь возможность уехать оттуда, как только получится. Он заварил себе большую кружку кофе и накормил собак кормом, заботливо оставленным Аланой. Надо будет что-то приготовить и себе, когда он вернется. Уилл принял душ, подстриг сильно отросшую бороду и некоторое время сопротивлялся желанию использовать триммер, чтобы избавиться и от швабры на голове. Стрижка ему точно потребуется.

По пути в Куантико Уилл раздумывал, как там поживает Ганнибал. Последний раз после освобождения он приветствовал Ганнибала приставленным к голове пистолетом. Если сейчас не обратить на себя внимание Ганнибала, тот очень скоро сунет свой нос в дела Уилла, чтобы убедиться, что его не исключили из уравнения. Уилл мог бы впустить его в свою жизнь снова, но не был уверен, что действительно хочет этого. Он не был Ганнибалом с обрыва; это был не _его_ Ганнибал.

 

Разговор с Мириам казался невероятно знакомым. Он слишком устал от временных прыжков и шока от пребывания в клинике для невменяемых преступников, что не потрудился выстроить привычные барьеры. Из-за этого разговор оказался вдвойне тяжелей. Её травма переполнила Уилла до краёв. И хоть на этот раз он был менее общителен, Мириам рассказала ему всё то, что и в прошлый раз. Должно быть, его история также повлияла на неё.

В отличие от прошлого момента, Уилл после разговора отправился составить отчёт для Джека. Он всё ещё был полон эмоций Мириам. К счастью, он мог отражать не только её травму, но также её силу и решительность. Уилл пронёс эти чувства с гордостью, как знамя, сквозь разговор с Джеком. Однако беседы полностью истощили его. Возвращаясь домой, Уилл вспомнил, что так и не спросил про деньги. Но в конце концов это скорее нужно Джеку и ФБР, так что пусть разбираются сами.

Уилл снова вспомнил, как угрожал Ганнибалу, и желал застрелить его на собственной кухне. Встреча, омрачённая яростью и отчаянием, была так сладка в его мыслях. То, как Ганнибал опустил голову, подчиняясь. Интересно, стал бы без этого эпизода тот Ганнибал его Ганнибалом? Был ли он уверен, что Уилл не выстрелит? Наверное. Но он никогда не мог предсказать, что сделает Уилл. А это была такая внезапная авантюра с его стороны. Уилл дёргал за косички, чтобы привлечь внимание. В прошлый раз это помогло заполучить всё внимание Ганнибала безраздельно. Но в этот раз, возможно, он и не должен этого делать. Уилл по-прежнему хотел его. Хоть и знал, что это другой Ганнибал, не его, да и не тот, который был его любовником. Наверное, было бы неразумно искать встречи с ним. Уиллу стоит держаться подальше, чтобы отдохнуть и попытаться не умереть хоть какое-то время.

 

На следующий день Уилл всё ещё дрейфовал. Он старался не думать слишком много, но не мог не задаваться вопросом, что происходит. Разве Джек может послушаться Уилла и сосредоточить всё своё внимание на Ганнибале, а не на Чилтоне? А если Чилтон сбежит? И вообще должен ли он заново переживать эту драму? Идея просто собраться и уехать становилась всё более привлекательной по мере того, как Уилл думал о ней. Закончив все свои повседневные дела, он снова мысленно прошёл через свои временные прыжки. И он был почти полностью уверен, что переносится как можно дальше в будущее в зависимости от того, как долго он продержится в настоящем. Ведь он мог просто сбежать и попытаться прожить так долго, насколько вообще получится. Эта мысль доставляла неудобство, как застрявший камешек в ботинке.

 

Собаки вскочили как по команде и начали взволнованно лаять. Уилл подошёл к окну и увидел подъезжающую красную спортивную машину Чилтона. Он нахмурился, рука сама собой потянулась за пистолетом. Он не хотел видеть Чилтона здесь, не хотел, чтобы кто-то нарушал его покой и уединение.

Фредерик выскочил из машины, и, как и в прошлый раз, вся его одежда была в крови. Уилл подошёл к двери и, открыв её, выпустил собак. Те зашлись лаем на незнакомца и от запаха крови. Чилтон, и так перепуганный до смерти, остановился, сжимая дорожную сумку в руке. _Я чувствую твой страх, он липнет ко мне_ , думал Уилл. _Хотя ты и должен бояться, но не собак, нет._ Уилл ощущал подступающую ярость, подходя к нему ближе.

— Могу я воспользоваться душем? — спросил Чилтон, когда Уилл подошёл почти вплотную. Всё ещё хмурясь и не понимая причин своей собственной злости, Уилл кивнул и проводил гостя в дом. Фредерик начал сбивчиво рассказывать о том, что произошло. Уилл старался не обращать на него слишком много внимания. Он пытался понять истоки своего раздражения и успокоиться. К конце концов Чилтон не сделал ничего нового из того, что делал раньше, но бесил на этот раз уже всерьёз. Уилл молча проводил его до ванной и стоял под дверью, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Воображаемый голос Ганнибала всё повторял и повторял в его голове: _«Я переживаю за тебя, Уилл. Какой позор. Ты прошёл столь длинный путь, так никого и не убив. Одно лишь утешение — доктор Чилтон. Поздравляю со столь элегантно проделанной работой. Я восхищён. Какой же ты хитрый мальчик!»_

Чилтон всегда бесил его. Уилл возненавидел его с первой же встречи. Все его попытки привлечь к себе внимание и стать известным были прозрачны, как стекло. И он с самого начала мечтал изучать Уилла, как подопытного кролика. Жаль, шанс предоставился только когда Уилла упекли в его богадельню. Уилл просто хотел его убить — вот в чём крылась причина его гнева. И он не хотел видеть Чилтона здесь, потому что это было слишком сильное искушение. Уилл подошёл ближе к двери и положил одну руку на неё тем же жестом, которым он когда-то касался камеры Ганнибала.

— У меня нет патологии, — прошептал он едва слышно и открыл дверь.

_Как же это было просто_ , думал Уилл секунду спустя. Просто не звонить Джеку. Без его звонка никто бы не стал искать Чилтона у него дома. Избавиться от машины элементарно. А значит, можно и убить. Он способен разобрать его так, что ни вся королевская конница, ни вся королевская рать больше никогда его не соберёт. Уилл увидел, что способен сотворить из него, и это видение затмило все остальные желания. Когда он вошёл внутрь, Чилтон удивлённо посмотрел на него, но он не стал тратить время на нелепые разговоры, схватив за горло и толкнув к стене.

Фредерик, видимо, сильно ударился головой об плитку, потому что удивлённое выражение так и не оставило его лицо за всё время, когда Уилл душил его. Он пытался сопротивляться и даже умудрился поцарапать Уиллу щёку. Но тот едва заметил это, завороженно наблюдая за вспухающими кровеносными сосудами и темнеющим лицом. В глазах Чилтона плескалась абсолютная паника до тех пор, пока они не остекленели, но это только подстегнуло Уилла не разжимать руки, пока тело под ним полностью не обмякло, и паника из глаз не ушла навсегда.

Уилл прекрасно знал, что смерть через удушение достигается довольно сложно, поэтому не отпустил горло, даже когда руки Чилтона безжизненно повисли, а тело, упав на пол, забилось в судорогах. Только почувствовав что-то тёплое, потёкшее на его колени, Уилл понял, что последнее, что сделал Чилтон в своей жизни — обоссал ему пол. Тогда он и разжал руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 7 «Yakimono»


	4. Глава 4

Уилл опустился на пол ванной рядом с телом. Дышать было тяжело. Сердце истерично выстукивало сумасшедший неоднородный ритм. Но вот чувствовал себя Уилл просто замечательно. Правильно. И даже запах мочи не уменьшил его удовольствия от убийства Чилтона.

— У меня нет патологии, — повторил он проверки ради, но в этом уже не было необходимости. Уиллу понравилось. Он хотел сделать это снова.

— Это прекрасно, — прошептал он. Слова были правдой, но ощущались какими-то неважными, незначительными. Потому что Ганнибала не было рядом. _Его_ Ганнибала.

Проза жизни влезала в его мысли по мере того, как замедлялось дыхание. Уилл встал, снял душевую занавеску и обернул ею Чилтона. Перенёс тело в сарай, так же, как когда-то поступил с Рэндаллом Тиром. Разместив свой свёрток на верстаке, Уилл вернулся, вытащил GPS из машины Фредерика и загнал её в сарай. И только тогда принялся за кропотливую работу по расчленению тела. Он не удержался, и пока перерезал мышцы, раздирал сухожилия и выворачивал суставы, чтобы лучше отделить конечности, начал про себя повторять считалочку про Шалтая-Болтая. Руки и ноги Уилл разместил по пакетам и спрятал в морозилку. Оставшуюся часть усадил на водительское сидение так, чтобы Чилтон подобно чучелу сторожил вход в сарай. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Уилл всё-таки накрыл машину брезентом и вернулся в дом.

Он принял душ, чтобы избавиться от крови, а затем в одних трусах сел на лестнице, раздумывая. Оставаться здесь уже нельзя. Рано или поздно появится Фредди Лаундс, и в первый раз замок на сарае не особо удержал её любопытный носик. Конечно, сейчас её можно грохнуть уже по-настоящему. Убийство Чилтона не всколыхнуло в нём ни капли вины, хотя полное отсутствие оной заставляло немного беспокоиться о своём эмоциональном и психическом состоянии. Вероятно, убить Фредди тоже не составило бы труда. Она была стервятником. Беспокойство Уилла постепенно сменилось страхом. Кем он стал? Это по-прежнему он сам, или же его мозг давно заняли бессчётные серийные убийцы? Он чувствовал, как отдаляется от собственной нормальной жизни. Уилл обхватил голову руками и с силой потянул за волосы — боль помогла сфокусироваться на ощущениях.

Уилл вспоминал всех убийц, которым сопереживал за всю жизнь, надеясь найти объяснение собственным действиям. Но нет. Единственный, хоть отдалённо похожий — Элдон Стаммет, с его отчаянным поиском связей.

— У меня есть связи, — прошептал он, прислушиваясь к возне собак внизу. Но осознание того, что именно здесь было неправильным, медленно разрасталось в голове. Собаки внизу не были его собаками. Чилтон был не его Чилтоном. С этим человеком он встречался лишь дважды — когда его выпустили из клиники, и когда тот приехал к нему домой.

— Не мои люди, — наконец понял Уилл. Их так легко было убивать, потому что он не чувствовал никакой привязанности к ним. Он встречал уже так много версий своих людей и постоянно терял их. И все изменения, которые он вносил, не значили ровным счётом ничего. Ему всё равно, ведь когда он умрёт, то просто переместится в очередную точку своей первоначальной жизни, состоящей из взлётов и падений. В основном, падений, если быть честным. И Уилл чертовски устал от этого.

— Я способен контролировать ситуацию, — сказал он сам себе и поднялся. Оделся и принялся упаковывать вещи, что оказалось довольно трудной задачей. Казалось, что он должен взять с собой столько всего. В конце концов возвращаться сюда он больше не собирался, но знал, что все вещи тем не менее будут на месте, когда он в очередной раз умрёт. В итоге Уилл упаковал всё самое необходимое для себя и почти все вещи для собак. Те действительно взволновались, наблюдая, как он таскает их лежанки к машине. И зарычали, увидев клетки-переноски. У Уилла были клетки для всех собак, хоть он почти никогда не путешествовал со всеми вместе. Чтобы разместить сопротивляющуюся шерстяную когорту по переноскам, потребовался ещё час. Закрывая за собой входную дверь, Уилл чувствовал себя уставшим до предела. Телефон и ноутбук так и остались лежать на кухонном столе.

Собаки скулили и шумели всю дорогу из-за ограниченной свободы, поэтому Уилл невыносимо устал от дороги. Он чувствовал себя отчаявшимся, но что он мог поделать? Вначале он просто ехал вперёд, не разбирая дороги и не имея представления, куда в итоге собирается попасть, но когда солнце зашло за горизонт и мир вокруг стал наполняться длинными тенями, Уилл наконец начал узнавать окрестности.

 

Почти перевалило за полночь, когда он добрался до дома на обрыве. Уилл проявил серьёзную осторожность, чтобы сделать своё путешествие максимально незаметным с точки зрения слежки ФБР, и ехал в основном в объезд, пару раз даже съезжая на грунтовую дорогу, если проходимость позволяла. Вокруг было абсолютно темно, в окнах не видно ни огонька. Уилл припарковался, раздал собакам угощение, чтобы хоть немного угомонить их, и двинулся к дому. Ключ был точно там же, где Ганнибал оставлял его в прошлый раз. Уилл проверил внутри — пусто, ни одного намёка на присутствие Эбигейл, что немного удивило его. Он ожидал встречи с ней. Неужели Ганнибал уже перевёз её в свой дом в Балтиморе? Но если он правильно помнит, ФБР так и не смогло отыскать вход в подвал, поиски продолжались ещё несколько дней после того, как дом стал местом преступления. Так что, вероятно, она вполне могла находиться там.

Уилл включил всё внутреннее освещение и отправился к машине, разгружать вещи и собак. Он разместил лежанки в гостиной, чуть вдали от обеденной части, и наполнил миски едой и водой. Собаки были очень нетерпеливы, когда он наконец-то выпустил их. Уилл позволил им побегать, освоиться и сделать свои дела, а только потом запустил в дом. Потребовалось не меньше часа, чтобы полностью устроить их. Он знал, что собаки ещё долго не заснут на новом месте, но ему самому требовался отдых.

В доме было три спальни: главная хозяйская и две комнаты поменьше. Обе небольшие комнаты запирались исключительно снаружи, поэтому Уилл занял главную. Он хотел принять душ, но так устал, что сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы кое-как побросать свою одежду и завалиться в кровать. Простыни совсем немного пахли Ганнибалом, и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, Уилл моментально уснул.

 

Собаки разбудили его спустя несколько часов. Злой и невыспавшийся, Уилл выставил их на улицу. Тем не менее продолжал следить за ними через дверь и уже собирался окликнуть, когда они подбежали слишком близко к обрыву. Место для выгула животных было не особенно безопасным. Уилл решил позже вывести их на нормальную прогулку. Но сначала ему нужно было раздобыть что-нибудь поесть и выпить кофе.

Он принял душ и покормил собак. Затем проверил одежду в спальнях. Когда Ганнибал привёз его сюда после устроенного побега, в шкафах было много одежды его размера. В этот раз подходящей одежды не обнаружилось, что немного ударило по самолюбию. Слегка разочарованный, Уилл оделся в свою собственную.

Кухня оказалась чертовски сложно оснащённой. Холодильник был пуст, но он нашёл немного овсянки и мёда, из чего и сварил себе кашу. Кофемашина же стала личным вызовом. Со всеми кнопками и светящимися панелями она больше напоминала космический корабль, готовый к запуску, чем кухонную технику. Уилл плюнул, нашёл немного молотого кофе и заварил его прямо в кружке. Позавтракав, он мстительно оставил грязную посуду в раковине.

Как ни странно, но здесь Уилл чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в собственном доме. Он всё ещё не оправился до конца от временных скачков, а дом на обрыве ощущался тихим убежищем, эдаким «глазом бури». Он был здесь только один раз, но несмотря на всё насилие, которое тут произошло, воспоминания об этом месте отлично успокаивали. Уиллу хотелось просто засесть внутри и немного передохнуть, хотя для этого потребуется какая-никакая провизия.

Он снова обыскал дом, более тщательно на этот раз. Самым полезным из найденного оказалась приличная сумма денег и два комплекта номерных знаков. Нашлись также паспорта на Ганнибала и Эбигейл. Он смотрел на фотографии и невыносимо скучал по ним. Однако сложно было понять, по какому именно Ганнибалу он скучает, и что испытывает к конкретно этой Эбигейл, живой и практически невредимой. Вполне вероятно, ему придётся столкнуться с ними в ближайшее время.

Уилл услышал, как что-то разбилось, и это вырвало его из мыслей. Он вернулся в гостиную и увидел очень виноватого Ларри и осколки хрусталя на полу. Отругав пса и избавившись от осколков, он представил себе лицо Ганнибала, когда он увидит стаю собак и то количество беспорядка, который они учинили. Что ж, Ганнибал должен был пересечь этот мост и смириться с последствиями своего выбора.

Он сменил номерные знаки на своей машине и проверил карту на предмет близлежащих городков, где можно было бы закупиться продуктами. Уилл не хотел сеять подозрения, покупая сразу несколько килограммов мяса, чтобы прокормить собак, поэтому отоварился аж в трёх поселениях поблизости. Денег Ганнибала было достаточно, но Уилл купил для себя лишь полуфабрикаты и другую не особо полезную пищу, включая сладости. Он забавлялся, представляя, как Эбигейл была бы счастлива немного передохнуть от высокой кухни доктора Лектера.

Вернувшись домой, он разгрузил сумки. Сладости разместил в комнате Эбигейл — в качестве небольшого презента от себя. Это было импульсивно, и, возможно, даже чрезмерно, но Уиллу было приятно думать об Эбигейл, улыбающейся найденным конфетам. Такая покупка была скорее из мира его фантазий, где Ганнибал и Эбигейл являются его семьёй, так, как и задумывал в ту пору Ганнибал. Вероятнее всего, этого уже никогда не произойдёт, но жить в этой фантазии было потрясающе приятно.

 

После того, как Уилл разобрался с припасами, он взял стаю на длинную прогулку вдоль обрыва. Территория вокруг была пустынной. Он прошёл не меньше часа, прежде чем заметил первое здание, оказавшееся на деле заброшенным маяком с наглухо заколоченными дверями и окнами. Уилл присел на пороге и прожевал бутерброд, который захватил с собой из дому. Собаки наблюдали за ним, но не попрошайничали. Он всё равно раздал им угощение. Стая вела себя удивительно неплохо, несмотря на то что их вырвали с корнем из родного дома.

На обратном пути Уилл начал искать варианты безопасного спуска к океану. Он нашёл два, но оба были слишком опасны для собак, поэтому он решил позже вернуться сюда без них, чтобы проверить проходимость.

 

Вернувшись в дом, он напоил собак и наблюдал, как они устроились на своих лежанках, утомлённые долгой прогулкой. Вскоре большинство из них заснуло, а Уилл озадачился приготовлением пищи. Большую часть продуктов он закинул в морозилку, остальным можно было без проблем перекусить прямо сейчас. Впервые с тех пор, как он приехал сюда, Уилл обеспокоился о своём будущем, а не концентрировался на настоящем. В какой-то момент тело Чилтона найдут. Осталось достаточно улик, указывающих на то, что это сделал Уилл. Его наверняка объявят в розыск. Начнётся охота, и лицо Уилла замелькает на всех новостных каналах. Будет сложнее покупать продукты так, чтобы его не узнали. И хоть временные регистрационные знаки на время отведут подозрения от его машины, это не будет работать вечно.

Нахмурившись, Уилл вспомнил, что обратил на что-то внимание в ванной. Он зашёл туда, снова проверяя шкафы, и нашёл краску для волос. Фыркнул, сообразив, что это один из оттенков, близких Ганнибалу.

— Ай-ай, да вы, оказывается, закрашиваете седину, доктор Лектер? — пробормотал Уилл с улыбкой и отставил тюбик в сторону. Эта мысль была забавной, но, скорее всего, краска предназначалась для целей маскировки. Её было достаточно, чтобы изменить его внешний вид и не попасться при попытке закупки провизии в следующий раз. Поступать так рискованно, но изменения, которые он создал на этом отрезке времени, были слишком серьёзными. Вместо того чтобы продолжать беспокоиться о планах на будущее, Уилл решил ещё немного вздремнуть.

Когда он проснулся, солнце уже садилось, и, выглянув в окно, он увидел потемневший океан. Уилл вышел во внутренний двор, собаки последовали за ним, но он проигнорировал их. Затем подошёл к краю обрыва и посмотрел вниз. Океан звал его. Уилл отдёрнулся, когда что-то мокрое коснулось его руки. Уинстон сидел рядом и смотрел на него, будто спрашивая, что такое задумал его хозяин, стоя так близко к краю пропасти. _Не будь таким придурком, Уилл._

— Ты прав, — сказал он собаке и потрепал Уинстона по голове. — Я не должен стоять здесь.

Уилл развернулся и направился к дому. Собаки разбежались, но быстро вернулись, когда он позвал их. Скорее всего, они просто ждали ужина. Уилл наполнил их миски и почувствовал, как сам проголодался.

Он не планировал заморачиваться чем-то сложнее яичницы, так что просто взбил яйца и зажарил тосты в духовке. Ганнибал, по-видимому, не признавал тостеры как классовое явление, потому что Уилл никогда не видел у него ничего подобного. Есть за огромным обеденным столом было настолько одиноко, что защемило где-то за грудиной.

Сон Уилл перебил, поэтому не знал, чем занять время. Телевизора в доме не было, зато оказалось много книг. И он читал в окружении собак до тех пор, пока не перевалило за полночь. Кровать больше не пахла Ганнибалом, и Уилл долго ворочался, прежде чем наконец провалиться в сон.

 

Следующий день он начал с прогулки в другую сторону обрыва. Спустя несколько минут Уилл нашёл деревянный навес для автомобиля, замаскированный камуфляжной сеткой и буйной растительностью. _Достаточно большой для Бентли_ , подумал Уилл и решил перегнать сюда машину после прогулки.

Где-то через четверть часа показался ещё один дом. Часть его уже поглотил океан, а остальное ещё кое-как цеплялось за край обрыва. Уилл долго стоял и смотрел на него. Он думал, что в каком-то смысле похож на этот дом. Он уже упал в бездну, но часть его зависла в ожидании и нерешительности оборвать всё. Уиллу хотелось пробраться внутрь и посидеть там, на краю мира, но с ним были собаки, и это было опасно для них.

Вместо этого он двинулся дальше по берегу. По пути встречались ещё брошенные и наполовину разрушенные коттеджи, и Уилл понял, насколько изобретателен был Ганнибал, приобретая недвижимость именно в этом месте. Из-за нестабильности почвы и постепенного разрушения утёса местные жители избегали селиться так близко к океану. Склон мог обрушиться в любой момент. Через некоторое время вид домов стал слишком удручающим, и Уилл решил повернуть обратно. Собаки уловили его настроение и потихоньку потянулись следом за ним.

Он прятался в доме весь остаток дня, выпустив ещё пару раз собак погулять, но сам при этом оставался внутри. Ещё немного почитал, а когда проголодался — смёл все Ганнибаловы запасы каких-то потрясающе вкусных и, должно быть, невероятно дорогих оливок с тостами.

Было безумно интересно, что сейчас происходит с Ганнибалом, Эбигейл и Джеком. Нашёл ли Джек останки Чилтона, когда в очередной раз искал Уилла? Наверняка он приедет лично, когда не сможет дозвониться. Уилл искренне надеялся, что Чилтона ещё не нашли. А что потом? Они найдут последнюю жертву Ингрэма в лошади. Уилл пытался откопать в себе хоть каплю сочувствия к этой девушке, но чувствовал только усталость. Он мог бы её спасти, но не видел в этом никакого смысла. Когда он снова умрёт и проснётся в другом времени, она будет мертва. Ничто больше не имело смысла.

 

Он проспал за ночь почти тринадцать часов и проснулся из-за слегка занервничавших собак.

— Простите, ребята, простите, — говорил он им, пока спотыкаясь направлялся к двери, чтобы выпустить стаю. Затем покормил их и без особого энтузиазма проверил холодильник на предмет завтрака. После долгого вглядывания в его глубины Уилл решил обойтись просто кофе. Утро и так уже затянулось. После двух чашек кофе он наконец смог принять душ, стоя под водой так долго, что та успела остыть в бойлере. Одевшись, он заставил себя переставить машину в скрытое убежище.

Вернувшись домой, первое, что увидел Уилл — это машину Джека, стоящую на подъездной дорожке. Он замер. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, как Джек смог найти этот дом, но логика упрямо нашёптывала, что это невозможно, а значит, приехал кто-то ещё. Если бы Джек узнал этот адрес, он прибыл бы с подкреплением.

Пережив первый серьёзный всплеск адреналина, Уилл сосредоточился и в качестве хоть какого-то средства защиты подхватил с земли камень. Затем направился к дому, пытаясь удержать в памяти все места, где можно было затаиться. Когда он обошёл машину, стало заметно, что ключи по-прежнему болтаются в замке зажигания. Уходя, Уилл не запирал входную дверь, и сейчас она так же оставалась открытой. Уинстон и Ларри проскочили в дверь первыми и радостно помчались в гостиную. Уилл немного расслабился, собаки бы ни за что не стали вести себя так с посторонними. Он зашёл так тихо, как только мог. В гостиной, на диване, со всех сторон окружённый собаками сидел Ганнибал.

 

— Уилл, — поприветствовал Ганнибал, и Уилл подошёл ближе, чтобы разглядеть чуть больше, чем профиль сидящего. Его лицо выглядело ужасно. Левый глаз полностью заплыл, бровь была заклеена пластырем, нос, по всей вероятности, сломан, и под губой виднелся глубокий, но уже обработанный и зашитый порез. Левая рука Ганнибала, покоившаяся на подушке в ванночке со льдом, тоже была перевязана. Он выглядел как жертва ужасного насилия.

— Полагаю, Джек мёртв? — уточнил Уилл. Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд, что, по всей вероятности, причиняло ему огромную боль, потому что обычно он не морщился так даже при тяжёлых травмах.

— Я оставил его отдыхать рядом с Фредериком.

Уилл увидел, как качнулся маятник, и его воображение собрало воедино все кусочки головоломки. Они расследовали исчезновение Уилла, и когда нашли Чилтона в сарае…

— Джек посчитал, что это ты разместил там тело? — спросил он.

— Думаю, он остановился где-то между надеждой, что я подставил тебя, и страхом перед собственной ответственностью, если это сделал ты. Позволь полюбопытствовать, что заставило тебя так скурпулёзно расчленить тело?

Его голос был пропитан любопытством. Уилл просто пожал плечами.

— Шалтай-Болтай слишком часто собирался обратно, и я разобрал его навсегда.

Ганнибал молчаливо склонил голову. _Вносит эти слова в свой дворец памяти_ , подумал Уилл.

— Хорошо, — в итоге резко кивнул он. — И теперь ты, подобно Давиду, поразишь меня камнем в своей руке?

Уилл иронично скривился от мелодраматичности заданного вопроса и откинул камень в сторону. _Долбанная королева драмы._

Ганнибал вздрогнул, когда камень с грохотом покатился по полу.

— Ты выглядишь уже достаточно побитым, — сказал Уилл. — Больше ни о чём спросить не хочешь?

Ганнибал медленно моргнул одним глазом, прежде чем задать вопрос:

— Как ты нашёл этот дом?

Уилл ухмыльнулся.

— Нууу, — протянул он, подходя ближе и вытаскивая ванночку с уже растаявшим льдом из-под руки Ганнибала. Тот встретился с ним взглядом, и Уилл продолжил: — Я тут вроде как путешествую во времени и прилетел сюда из далёкого будущего. Давай принесу тебе новый лёд.

 

Уилл на мгновение даже застыл, впитывая в себя всё изумление Ганнибала. А затем обошёл кушетку и направился на кухню. Он чувствовал поднимающееся озорство от того, что смог шокировать Ганнибала, и расползался в улыбке всё то время, пока набирал лёд в разные пакеты. Но осознание того, что кое-кто бесследно пропал, свели его ликование на нет.

— Где Эбигейл? Ты оставил её у себя дома? — спросил он, когда вернулся в гостиную и кинул пакетики со льдом на диван рядом с Ганнибалом.

— Я позвонил ей и дал подробные инструкции. Она должна приехать сюда, но это может занять несколько дней, — ответил Ганнибал. Он взял один пакет, намереваясь приложить его к глазу, но так и не сделал этого. — То, что она жива, ты мог понять, исходя из её комнаты здесь.

— Ага, и как же я пришёл к выводу о существовании этого дома? — с интересом спросил Уилл. Было забавно наблюдать, как Ганнибал пытается найти всему логическое объяснение. Тот даже, забыв о ранах, нахмурился в раздумьях.

— Никак. Ты не мог, — подумав, ответил он.

— Я могу рассказать тебе много вещей, которые знать не должен, — предложил Уилл. Он чувствовал странное облегчение от того, что Ганнибал знает, что он совсем не его Уилл. Идея наконец-то исповедаться ему стала безумно заманчивой. — Но ты должен приложить лёд и объяснить, как работает эта адская кофемашина. Ты отключил следящее устройство на машине Джека?

— Да, — сказал Ганнибал, по-прежнему сжимая пакет со льдом в руке. — Но мы должны спрятать её под навесом, или ты разместил там свою машину?

Уилл вздохнул.

— Моя машина там, — сказал он, обдумывая ситуацию. — Но осталось ещё достаточно места. Кроме того, цвет моей менее заметный, я могу выгнать её из укрытия и просто закидать ветками поверх.

Хорошо хоть раздеться не успел. Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, который очень внимательно следил за ним.

— Сделай мне кофе, пока я буду возиться с машинами, — попросил он и с лёгкой тревогой добавил: — И, пожалуйста, не убивай моих собак.

От его просьбы лицо Ганнибала сделалось совсем непонимающим. Уилл не выдержал этого, развернулся и с неприятным чувством снова вышел на улицу. Подъезжая к укрытию, он всё ещё тревожился за оставленных собак, прекрасно понимая, что Ганнибалу совершенно бессмысленно их убивать, но память о выстрелах до сих пор была удручающе свежей. Он поспешно разместил обе машины под навесом, задекорировал выступающую часть своей под куст и даже чуть натянул на неё камуфляжную сетку. Дорога пешком обратно показалась вечностью.

 

По возвращению домой Уилла встретили собаки в полном своём составе и аромат свежезаваренного кофе. Он чувствовал себя параноиком, но при виде стаи ему действительно стало легче. Он погладил их, снял куртку и прошёл в гостиную. Ганнибал возлежал на диване со льдом на лице, который тут же поднял, чтобы рассмотреть вошедшего.

— Я принесу кофе, — быстро сказал Уилл, отступая на кухню. После всего только что испытанного ужаса он не был готов находиться так близко к Ганнибалу. Короткая передышка, наполненная ароматом наверняка безумно дорогого кофе, помогла ему собраться с мыслями.

Когда Уилл вернулся в комнату, Бастер уже запрыгнул на диван и устраивался на коленях Ганнибала.

— Бастер! — резко крикнул он. — Немедленно на пол!

Пёс тут же подчинился, а Ганнибал, снова убрав лёд с лица, с любопытством уставился на Уилла.

— Ты боишься, что я причиню ему боль? — спросил он.

Уилл нахмурился, не совсем понимая вопрос. Но со второй попытки вспомнил свою просьбу перед уходом.

— Нет, — сказал он, присаживаясь в кресло. — Им просто не разрешается сидеть на мебели.

Не глядя на Ганнибала, Уилл потягивал кофе. Уверенность, которую он чувствовал внутри, желая рассказать все свои злоключения, постепенно таяла, подобно льду в пакете. Теперь, непреднамеренно раскрыв свои карты, он нервничал.

— Но ты считаешь, что я способен нанести вред твоим собакам?

Уилл усмехнулся.

— Я знаю это. Ты… другая версия тебя убила двоих из них.

Он быстро проверил местонахождение Бастера и Уинстона и расслабился, увидев их обоих.

— Расскажешь мне об этом? — попросил Ганнибал. Уилл посмотрел на него. Ганнибал полулежал, откинувшись на подлокотник дивана и придерживая лёд у глаза. Уилл глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Даже не знаю, с какого момента начать, — сказал он, расслабляясь в кресле. — Наверное, для тебя будет проще, если я начну с выхода из больницы нашего любезного Чилтона, куда меня упекли за твои преступления.

Уилл рассказывал свою историю медленно и обстоятельно, и, к его удивлению, без каких-либо вопросов со стороны Ганнибала. Только когда он достиг кульминации рассказа о бойне на кухне и смерти Эбигейл, тот начал нервно подёргивать кистью и поправлять рукава свитера. К концу описания тех событий Ганнибал уже сидел ровно, уронив на стол пакет с растаявшей водой. Он избегал смотреть на Уилла.

— Тебе неприятно знать, что ты это сделал? — полюбопытствовал Уилл. Он не ожидал столь сильного эмоционального отклика. Для Ганнибала это была очень яркая реакция.

— Я этого ещё не сделал, — проговорил тот задумчиво. Уилл почувствовал, что улыбается от того, как аккуратно он это произнёс.

— Но мог бы сделать, — добавил Уилл, понижая голос. — И это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя… плохо?

Их глаза всё же встретились, Уилл почувствовал знакомую тягу прикосновений и лёгкое возбуждение. Он отвернулся и облизал губы. Попасть Ганнибалу под кожу всегда казалось чересчур заманчивым желанием. Это же Ганнибал, хоть и не тот, что нужен. Сейчас Уилл понимал, что на самом деле не желает отношений с Ганнибалом, не помнящим их кровавый танец с драконом.

— Ты описываешь реакцию, которая кажется абсолютно нехарактерной для меня, — ответил тот.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Устраивать истерику, когда не получаешь то, что хочешь — по-моему, это совершенно в твоём характере.

На лице Ганнибала возникло лёгкое возмущённое выражение.

— Тебе нравится быть победителем, нравится контролировать исход любой ситуации, которая имеет отношение к тебе, — пояснил Уилл, пытаясь его успокоить. — Со мной же ты часто попадаешь в ситуации, которые удивляют тебя. Интригуют и бесят, в зависимости от результатов, с которыми ты сталкиваешься.

Опухшее, избитое лицо Ганнибала, вероятно, заставляло его выглядеть более несчастным, чем было на самом деле.

— Нож в живот — это не единственный раз, когда ты меня взбесил? — уточнил Ганнибал.

— Нет, но давай оставим прочие эпизоды разрушения моего разума и тела на завтра.

Ганнибал открыл рот. Уилл, посчитав, что тот желает протестовать, только отмахнулся.

— Я думаю, тебе нужно поспать, потому что выглядишь ты откровенно херово, да и мне тяжело вести повествование. Я спать хочу. Если ты желаешь оставаться бодрствующим — на здоровье. Только не буди меня. Почувствуешь потребность выплеснуть свои нервы — приготовь фуа гра или испеки что-нибудь, не знаю.

После взгляда на лицо Ганнибала Уилл предположил, что тот, вероятнее всего, сейчас близок к тому, чтобы выпотрошить его снова. Удивительно, но большую часть своего страха он потерял где-то во время пересказа путешествий во времени. Грусть и злость Ганнибала появилась главным образом из-за того, что рассказ сильно ранил его. Но если Ганнибалу хотелось драки, что ж — он может предложить её прямо сейчас.

Однако Ганнибал драться не собирался. Он просто встал и заявил:

— Поскольку главной спальней пользуешься ты, пожалуй, подготовлю для себя вторую комнату.

Уиллу пришлось остановить себя от предложения помощи. Вместо этого он выпустил собак и несколько минут смотрел в тёмное небо. Обрыв, казалось, так и манил его. Уилл снова вспомнил немое противостояние внутри. Если бы они подрались, он мог бы умереть. Венди тявкнула под ногами, Уилл наклонился, чтобы взять её на руки. Её шерсть стала совсем длинной, надо было бы подстричь в ближайшее время. Он держал Венди, пока звал других собак в дом, и отпустил только в гостиной. Ганнибала нигде не было видно.

Наполнив миски водой, Уилл направился в спальню. Даже с молчаливого согласия Ганнибала было странно находиться с ним под одной крышей. Он ещё долго лежал без сна, вслушиваясь в шорохи дома и надеясь услышать чужое дыхание.

 

Когда Уилл проснулся, комнату освещал лунный свет, а Ганнибал сидел в кресле, наблюдая за ним.

— Не спится? — сонно улыбаясь, спросил Уилл и только потом вспомнил, почему Ганнибал не должен находиться в комнате рядом с ним. Это моментально его разбудило. Спохватившись, он сел на кровати, и одеяло сползло на бёдра. Хорошо хоть футболку догадался надеть. Уилл включил ночник на столе и снова посмотрел на Ганнибала. Тот изучал его крайне внимательно, а его здоровый глаз казался совершенно тёмным. Он ведь действительно не может уснуть, подумал Уилл. Насколько часто он раньше пытался бросить вызов Ганнибалу, увидеть его уязвимость, настолько сейчас Уилл почувствовал себя мягким и всепрощающим.

— Ложись в кровать, — он со вздохом отодвинул одеяло с краю. Ганнибал совершенно точно такого не ожидал, потому что удивление слишком сильно озарило его лицо, даже несмотря на всю избитость. Казалось, он серьёзно размышлял о подобной перспективе, но в итоге всё-таки поднялся и подошёл к кровати необычно жёсткой и раскоординированной для него походкой. Он аккуратно присел на край матраса, всё ещё настороженно наблюдая. Уилл снова вздохнул.

— Не будь таким упрямым мудаком, — сказал он и протянул к нему руку, осторожно притягивая Ганнибала к себе и укладывая на постель. Все инстинкты Уилла шептали, что нужно обнять его и поцеловать. Он жаждал забвения, и оргазм легко справился бы с этой задачей. Но это был не его Ганнибал. Поэтому он просто укрыл одеялом их обоих.

— Ты вернулся к нему, — сказал Ганнибал без эмоций. Лёжа в темноте, он смотрел Уиллу в глаза, и тот наблюдал за ним в ответ.

— Я отправился его искать и нашёл, — ответил Уилл. Хотелось протянуть руку, прикоснуться к такому родному лицу, погладить выступающие скулы, очертить губы. Нет! — Я расскажу тебе об этом завтра.

Он отвернулся от Ганнибала, чтобы выключить свет, и не повернулся обратно. Просто лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию. В какой-то момент ему даже удалось уснуть.

Первое, что Уилл обнаружил после пробуждения — его голова покоилась на груди Ганнибала. Руки обхватывали и притягивали его за талию, а ноги обоих были хаотично переплетены. Он чувствовал себя расслабленно и уютно, и немного потёрся щекой. Собаки залаяли вдали, и Уилл спохватился. Он поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, пытаясь при этом сдуть так и не обрезанные кудри со лба, и встретился с внимательным изучающим взглядом. Лицо Ганнибала после драки, кажется, сочетало в себе все оттенки радуги, а глаз по-прежнему был опухшим.

— Выпущу собак, — сказал Уилл, поспешно отодвигаясь. Руки Ганнибала слегка разжались, и Уилл вздрогнул от нежности, с которой они прошлись по телу.

Когда он вернулся обратно, Ганнибала в спальне уже не было. Всё ещё разнеженный после совместно проведённой ночи, Уилл даже обрадовался полученной передышке. Душевая кабина была ещё влажной, вероятно, Ганнибал только-только воспользовался ей. Уилл принял душ и надел свежую одежду. Больше избегать Ганнибала не представлялось возможным. Тот отыскался на кухне, утонувшей в ароматах кофе и выпечки. Собственно, где бы ему ещё быть.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Уилл, предупреждая новые попытки влезть в своё сознание.

— Травмы заживают как положено, — туманно ответил тот. Вероятно, предполагалось, что о Ганнибале не стоит беспокоиться. Он всегда умел позаботиться о себе.

— Поможешь накрыть на стол? — добавил Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул. Он отнёс тарелки с приборами в гостиную и расставил их на столе. Трапеза с Ганнибалом всегда была чем-то, чего Уилл ждал с нетерпением и благоговением, и она постоянно превосходила его ожидания. Независимо от того, в каком времени он находился, это всегда был пир с последующей смертью, или же смерть с последующим пиром — на усмотрение Ганнибала.

По сравнению с попытками Уилла прокормить себя последние несколько дней, завтрак Ганнибала казался божественным творением. Приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на еду и не смолотить всё разом. Уилл взял себе вторую порцию, к тому моменту Ганнибал уже закончил и внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— Расскажешь мне, что случилось после того, как мой коллега оставил тебя истекающим кровью на кухне? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл доел. Сам Уилл сыто откинулся на спинку, удовлетворённо вздохнул и принялся за кофе. Совсем не хотелось продолжать свой рассказ в этот момент. Гораздо сильнее было желание насладиться компанией Ганнибала и выпить кофе в убаюкивающей тишине.

— Давай помоем посуду, возьмём собак на прогулку, и там я продолжу, — предложил Уилл в качестве компромисса, и Ганнибал кивнул. Он даже оставил его в покое, удаляясь на кухню, чтобы загрузить посудомоечную машину.

 

На улице было ветрено, но это не помешало собакам носиться как сумасшедшим. Вместо того чтобы пройтись вдоль обрыва, они направились на запад, подальше от океана, Ганнибал, вероятно, достаточно хорошо знал дорогу. Из-за сильного ветра Уиллу приходилось идти вплотную к нему, чтобы были слышны слова.

— Эбигейл умерла, — начал он. — Но Джек, Алана и я выжили.

На своём затяжном выздоровлении он почти не останавливался и рассказывал, как отправился за ним в Италию. Ганнибал, как и раньше, слушал молча, не задавая никаких вопросов и не перебивая, до тех пор, пока Уилл не заговорил о воображаемой Эбигейл.

— Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь об этих галлюцинациях?

Уилл хмыкнул.

— Ты думаешь, я бы смог открыться другому психотерапевту после того, как первый меня вскрыл?

— Это могло быть рецидивом энцефалита.

— Я знал, что это игра воображения, — проговорил Уилл. — Как бы мне не хотелось, чтобы она была жива, я точно знал, что она умерла. Галлюцинация была… механизмом борьбы. Эбигейл была единственным человеком, способным понять…

Он остановился, целенаправленно устремляя всё своё внимание на собак, резвящихся вокруг них. Ганнибал ничего не спрашивал, давал Уиллу время прийти в себя, и он был за это благодарен.

— Она единственная понимала, почему я хочу быть с тобой, даже после того, как ты убил её и причинил мне боль…

Он обернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Я бы уехал с тобой… с ним. Я хотел, просто не отдавал себе отчёт в собственных желаниях. Но он не дал мне выбора.

— В его понимании ты предал его, Уилл.

— А он не предал меня? — Уилл чувствовал, как в голосе проскакивают истеричные нотки. — Он скрыл от меня энцефалит, он повесил на меня свои убийства, и он заставил меня думать, что это я убил Эбигейл! Он ожидал, что я прощу его, но не смог простить меня?!

Если последние слова он не прокричал, то, определённо, был близок к этому. И Ганнибал, похоже, был в восторге от такого сильного выплеска эмоций.

— Ты сказал, что отправился за ним, — почти улыбаясь проговорил он. — Но ведь не для того, чтобы быть с ним. Ты хотел отомстить.

— Естественно! — выкрикнул Уилл, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты преуспел в этом?

— Нет, — проговорил Уилл уже тише. — Не преуспел. Я отправился в Европу на яхте, а оттуда уехал в Литву.

Это заставило Ганнибала заткнуться. Едва заметная улыбка моментально стёрлась его лица. Уилл продолжил свой рассказ, не слишком чётко обрисовывая детали, но и не упуская сделанные им открытия, пусть даже они оказались болезненны для Ганнибала.

Он стал похож на хмурое грозовое облако, следующее рядом с Уиллом. Лишь один раз лицо Ганнибала просветлело — когда Уилл рассказывал о том, что сотворил с пленником, и как Чио сбросила его с поезда. В этот момент можно было заметить слабую тень былой улыбки.

— В прошлый раз, когда я рассказывал тебе о том, что она столкнула меня с поезда, ты сказал, что она «умничка», — обвинительно прошипел Уилл.

Ганнибал улыбнулся шире.

— Весьма многообещающее развитие, — прокомментировал он. — То, как ты манипулировал ей, заставив убить пленника.

Уилл закатил глаза. Они повернули к дому. Собаки абсолютно вымотались после прогулки, да и сам Уилл проголодался. Словно прочитав его мысли, Ганнибал предложил приготовить обед. Уилл согласился и даже навязал свою помощь. Они снова оказались на кухне, бок о бок, как в старые добрые времена.

— Я отправился во Флоренцию, — продолжил Уилл, пока мыл и шинковал морковь. — Когда я тебя нашёл, ты был таким же избитым, как и сейчас.

Он немного отошёл от темы, объясняя, как он сам понимал, что именно произошло с Ганнибалом во Флоренции. Это был единственный раз, когда Ганнибал задавал вопросы, и Уилл обнаружил, что пожимает плечами гораздо чаще, чем предоставляет ответы. В конце концов его там не было.

Самым ироничным было то, что рассказ о распиливании черепа совпал с началом обеда. Ганнибал сначала уставился в свою тарелку невидящим взором. Затем и вовсе отложил приборы. Уиллу даже понравилось, что получилось отбить у Ганнибала аппетит.

— С моей точки зрения, кажется, что это уже чересчур.

— Это ты мне говоришь?

— Ты уверен, что не приукрасил своё повествование?

Уилл расхохотался.

— Ты не понимаешь, почему он это сделал?

— Я понимаю его желание поглотить тебя, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но моё желание, чтобы ты жил и развивался, перевешивает жажду твоего убийства. Не могу представить, чтобы оно изменилось.

Уилл обдумывал его слова. Исповедоваться Ганнибалу было, как ни странно, довольно тяжело. Он хотел ответить: «Но тем не менее ты сделал это». Что однозначно стало бы не самым удачным ответом. Уилл и сам до конца не понимал аргументов Ганнибала, когда тот распиливал его череп в желании попробовать мозг. Такое вторжение, вероятнее всего, просто убило бы его, но все последующие годы он старался не задумываться об этом. Сейчас же он стремился понять происходившее и запустил маятник.

— Ты любил меня, — медленно проговорил Уилл, — и ты боялся меня потерять. А это был единственный способ удержать меня рядом. Поглотить меня вместо того, чтобы столкнуться с неизбежной потерей.

Он поднял глаза и, встретившись взглядом с Ганнибалом, вздрогнул. Под таким взглядом он чувствовал себя обнажённым, и выдержать его было нелегко.

— Всё равно ты не съел мой мозг, — тихо сказал Уилл. — Тебя прервали.

Избегая глаз Ганнибала, он продолжил рассказ про их путешествие на Мускусную ферму. Почему-то в эту часть прошлого погружаться было даже заманчиво. В тот момент всё, чего он хотел — это убить Мейсона и убедиться, что они при этом выживут. Такие замечательные, простые и прямолинейные желания. Он замолчал, когда добрался до их побега.

— Хочешь немного передохнуть? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, не уверенный, что способен рассказывать дальше — слишком уж болезненными были эти воспоминания.

— Я пока уберу со стола, чтобы дать тебе немного времени.

Ганнибал начал собирать посуду. Уилл так и остался сидеть на месте, наблюдая за каждым его движением и представляя, сколько убийств тот должен был совершить на ферме, чтобы освободить их. Он ведь уничтожил всех, кто встал между ними, и эта мысль почему-то сильно возбуждала.

Он боялся, что возбуждение сейчас заискрит в воздухе, но надеялся, что это лишь временное явление. Секс и убийства были так тесно связаны для него с Ганнибалом, а сейчас тот был так близко — только руку протяни. Пока Уилл удивлялся, в какую степь ушли его мысли, Ганнибал между тем закончил уборку и вернулся в комнату с тарелкой нарезанных фруктов. Уилл уставился на них, всерьёз задумываясь немедленно отволочь Ганнибала в постель. Взять фрукты с собой и кормить его с рук. Заставить слизывать сок с пальцев…

Он резко поднялся, пробормотал что-то о том, что ему требуется свежий воздух, а затем постыдно сбежал во внутренний дворик. Только очутившись там, Уилл понял, что даже не обулся, а на улице подмораживало. Но возвращаться было нельзя. Встретиться сейчас с Ганнибалом лицом к лицу опасно для них обоих. Рассказывая о событиях первоначальной шкалы, он и сам немного запутался. Мысли и эмоции прежнего «я» перемешивались с настоящими. Уилл не был уверен, что именно чувствует сейчас, а что лишь вспоминает.

И этот Ганнибал был в центре запутанного клубка. Никто не мог подсказать, как справиться с текущей его версией.

 

В одних носках он дошёл до края обрыва и долго стоял там, вглядываясь в тёмную бездну океана. Дверь открылась, и Уилл услышал мягкие шаги за спиной. На его плечи накинули плед, Ганнибал встал рядом, также созерцая океан.

— Я отверг тебя, и ты сдался ФБР, — признался Уилл. Ему нужно было поскорее закончить свой безумный рассказ и сосредоточиться на настоящем. Копаться в прошлом оказалось слишком сложно и болезненно.

— Тебя отправили в Балтиморскую клинику для душевнобольных преступников. Алана взяла тебя под крыло. Я ни разу не посетил тебя… В конце концов я встретил женщину, — он остановился перевести дыхание. — Она была доброй, любила собак и имела сына от предыдущего брака. Я женился на ней и спрятался за этим браком, отгородился от всего.

Не глядя на Ганнибала, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и с шумом выдохнул. Жаль только, что расслабиться это не помогло.

— Началась серия убийств — убивали целыми семьями. Джек пришёл ко мне после второго случая. Во время работы над делом мы поняли, что убийца интересовался тобой. Поэтому я использовал тебя в качестве приманки, а в итоге устроил побег, и мы приехали сюда, в этот дом. Убийца напал на нас ночью. Мы сражались вместе.

Уилл ощущал, как тень дракона поднимается с каменных плит и встаёт за их спинами.

— И мы убили его вместе… это было так прекрасно.

Он облизнул губы и посильней закутался в плед.

— А потом я сбросил нас с этого обрыва… и проснулся за несколько месяцев до нашей первой встречи.

Долгое время единственными звуками были лишь крики чаек и шум прибоя. Наконец Ганнибал нарушил молчание.

— Вместо того, чтобы умереть, ты попал в прошлое?

— Думаю, что так. И это был не единственный раз. Я умер четыре раза, и с каждой смертью перемещался во времени в пределах собственной прошлой жизни. Лишь я один помню, что было раньше, но не помнишь ты или кто-то другой.

— Пойдём внутрь, — осторожно позвал Ганнибал. Уилл обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Ганнибал всматривался в пропасть под ногами. Уилл покрепче закутался в плед, и Ганнибал заметил это движение краем глаза.

— Пойдём, — повторил он и направился к дому. Уилл поплёлся за ним.

 

Вернувшись в дом, Ганнибал скрылся на кухне, а Уилл так и остался стоять посреди гостиной, по-прежнему закутанный в плед и ощущающий странную лёгкость. Он ожидал, что Ганнибал не выпустит его из виду, как только что подобранную дворнягу, но, видимо, ему тоже требовалась передышка. Услышать то, что только должно произойти, для кого угодно покажется изнурительным. Уилл пережил эти события, и у него были годы на то, чтобы свыкнуться с ними. Для Ганнибала же всё было в новинку. И пусть он не пропускал через себя эмоции настолько же глубоко, как другие люди, но новые открытия от Уилла, а также упоминание его детства должны были вызвать яркий эмоциональный отклик даже у него. И он, вероятно, в достаточной мере переживает сейчас, так что дать ему короткую передышку было бы честным.

Устав стоять, Уилл опустился на пол перед диваном. Бастер и Венди воспользовались этим шансом, чтобы подойти и завладеть его вниманием. Помимо прогулок и еды, Уилл никак не занимался ими в последние дни. Нужно будет уделить стае немного времени. Уилл вздохнул. Ему этого даже не хотелось, но он должен. Интересно, был бы он так же подавлен, если бы заботился о собаках более внимательно, или это уже ничего не решает? Надо было держаться, но как, когда мир катится ко всем чертям?

Ганнибал вернулся, неся дымящуюся кружку. Пахло чем-то фруктовым и пряным. Протянув кружку Уиллу, он сел рядом с ним, прямо на пол. Любопытный Бастер тут же подбежал и к нему. Ганнибал слегка потрепал его и спросил:

— Чем ты занимался в прошлом?

Уилл старательно разглядывал кружку, вдохнул аромат глинтвейна и сглотнул.

— Вначале я не понял, что произошло, — сказал он. — Мне казалось, что это либо галлюцинация, либо энцефалит. Но я знал то, чего не мог знать, если бы не пережил это. Так я и догадался, что оказался в прошлом.

Он сделал глоток, вкус был изумительным, и это заставило его улыбнуться.

— Очень вкусно.

Ганнибал никак не отреагировал. Уилл понимал, как прозрачно выглядят его отвлекающие маневры. Но рассказывать Ганнибалу об их отношениях было кошмарно стыдно.

— Ты меньше колебался, рассказывая, как отверг меня и передал Джеку, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл посмотрел на него — тот едва заметно улыбался — и облизнул губы.

— Если это поможет, то я уже понял, что в какой-то момент твоего прошлого у нас были сексуальные отношения.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Так вот почему он улыбается.

— По запаху догадался? — саркастически уточнил он.

— Ты пах возбуждением несколько раз после того, как я приехал, да. И учитывая ту лёгкость, с которой ты пригласил меня в свою постель, выводы было сделать нетрудно.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Такие вздохи, кажется, вошли у него в привычку.

— Я хотел быть с тобой, — сказал он, и его голос был наполнен тоской. Это заставило чувствовать себя слабым. — Но беспокоился, что будет слишком очевидно, если просто подойду к тебе.

Он продолжил рассказ, объясняя план по соблазнению Ганнибала и убийства, совершённые ради этого. Уилл чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, и сам удивлялся, как далеко зашёл в своих желаниях. Он специально напоминал себе о своём Ганнибале, который сдался Джеку ради него. Раз уж Ганнибал позволил себя поймать, то и Уилл способен рассказать, как пытался завоевать его в прошлом.

Несколько раз, пока он объяснял свои убийства, Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал остановит его и попросит описать их более тщательно. Больше описаний, больше подробностей о тех чувствах, которые он испытывал во время убийства. Но вопросов так и не последовало.

Кружка с глинтвейном опустела, когда он закончил описывать убийство Беделии. Уилл отставил её на пол и поплотнее натянул на себя плед. Он продолжил, и всё время, пока рассказывал о своей первой смерти, смотрел исключительно на собак.

— Не думаю, что он убил собак, — сказал Ганнибал, когда он замолчал, и эти слова не на шутку перепугали Уилла. Он с сомнением уставился на Ганнибала.

— Я слышал выстрелы.

— Я редко пользуюсь огнестрельным оружием, считаю его слишком обезличенным. Если бы я хотел доставить тебе боль, я бы перерезал им горло и заставил смотреть. Так же, как моя будущая версия поступила с Эбигейл.

Уилл медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, он убил собак.

— Ты слышал лай?

Уилл не ответил. Он пытался отыскать лай в своих воспоминаниях. Вторая собака непременно залаяла бы, если бы Ганнибал убил первую. Но никакого лая он вспомнить не мог. Осознание того, что Ганнибал прав, проросло сквозь него как уродливое, изломанное дерево. Он внезапно сообразил, что тот Ганнибал, по всей вероятности, просто подделал смерть собак. Уилл закрыл лицо руками и почувствовал текущие слёзы. Никто не трогал его собак, и понимание этого разбило ему сердце.

— Я мог бы остаться с ним, — всхлипнул он.

— Возможно, — задумчиво произнёс Ганнибал. — Что случилось после, Уилл? Ты сказал, что не раз перемещался во времени.

Уилл издал какой-то полузадушенный всхлип и тыльной стороной ладони вытер слёзы. Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на вопросе Ганнибала, потому что это было проще, чем думать об упущенном шансе. Обо всём остальном он попытался поведать как можно более кратко. Это было сложно — прыжки происходили слишком часто, а жар и энцефалит полностью запутали его разум. Тем не менее ему удалось достаточно чётко описать различные прошлые периоды и то, как он всё бросил и приехал в этот дом. По окончании рассказа Уилл был полностью опустошён. Он даже удивился, что за окном до сих пор светло. Предполагалось, что потребуется больше времени, чтобы поведать свою историю. Однако за окном всё ещё был день.

Сидя неподвижно рядом с ним, Ганнибал произнёс:

— Я тебе верю.

Уилл моргнул. Он и не думал, что Ганнибал будет в нём сомневаться, но это стало очевидно, исходя из комментария.

— Ты находишься перед весьма захватывающей дилеммой, Уилл.

Он встал и подошёл ближе к окну, глядя за край обрыва.

— Как ты думаешь, твои прыжки во времени прекратятся, когда ты вернёшься к первоначальному моменту нашего падения с обрыва?

Это был хороший вопрос. Если бы Уилл не надеялся на такое завершение, то его, по всей видимости, окончательно поглотил бы ужас. Он ухватился за плед как за спасательный круг и ничего не ответил.

— Или, может быть, ты снова вернёшься к самому первому моменту, когда проснулся в своём доме. Вечно проходя по кругу через все возможные жизни, — Ганнибал вдруг обернулся и сосредоточил взгляд на Уилле. — Почему это происходит с тобой, как ты думаешь?

Уилл сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — И нет ни единого способа узнать это, так зачем же беспокоиться о причинах?

— Понимание причин твоих прыжков позволит контролировать их.

— Я знаю, по какому шаблону они происходят, — сказал Уилл, пожимая плечами. — Мне нельзя тебя убивать. Если я это сделаю — отмотаю время назад.

— А если кто-то из нас умрёт иначе — то вперёд, — продолжил Ганнибал, задумчиво опустив голову. — Такова твоя цель, Уилл? Стремишься идти вперёд?

И этот вопрос был тоже чертовски правильным. Уилл нахмурился. В течение нескольких минут он обдумывал, что дадут ему те или иные варианты при скачках вперёд или назад. Возможностей было много, но думать и просчитывать было так тяжело.

— Я больше не могу, Ганнибал. Интриги, ложь, манипуляции. Это не для меня, — сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам. — И я невыносимо устал. Я не знаю, как продолжать это делать. Я просто… я просто хочу…

Уилл оставил волосы в покое и посмотрел на обрыв.

— Я просто хочу закончить своё падение с тобой, — прошептал он.

— Это можно расценивать, как самоубийство.

_Ты серьёзно?_ с сарказмом подумал Уилл.

— Но я также понимаю твою потребность вернуться к тому Ганнибалу, который разделил с тобой весь ваш опыт.

Голос Ганнибала был печальным. Уилл сосредоточился на нём вместо обрыва. Лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало, но было видно, что он задумался над чем-то.

— Что не так?

Ганнибал вздохнул и отошёл от окна. На этот раз он не сел на пол, а устроился на диване. Взглянув вверх, Уилл обнаружил, что его лицо уже не такое безэмоциональное. На нём отражалась горечь.

— Я могу это понять, потому что тоже хочу вернуть своего Уилла, которого ты заменил. Только в моём случае не думаю, что это когда-либо будет возможно. Путь к твоему Ганнибалу означает смерть моего Уилла.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать это. Но когда осознание пришло, Уилл дёрнулся, словно его ударили.

Если это не сон и не галлюцинации, то он, а скорее, его разум, занял место сознания другого Уилла. Он взял на себя так много жизней Уилла Грэма, и все они закончились смертью. Не было никаких сомнений по поводу этого вывода. Если все временные петли, в которых он оказался, были реальными, то все они до сих пор существовали в какой-то параллели после его ухода, со всеми изменениями, которые он успел в них внести.

— О господи, — прошептал Уилл. Дыхание ускорилось, и он почувствовал нежное прикосновение руки к своей голове, пальцы легко перебирали его кудри.

— Расслабься, Уилл, — приказал Ганнибал. Уилл хотел подчиниться, но вспомнил другого Ганнибала, стоящего перед ним на коленях и умоляющего держаться, пока он истекал кровью. Покачав головой, он попытался встать и сбежать, но рука Ганнибала в его волосах не позволила этого сделать. Ганнибал использовал движение Уилла, чтобы затащить его на диван и прижать к себе.

— Я бросил тебя! — прорычал Уилл в начинающейся панике. Он снова почувствовал подступающие слёзы. — И я убил тебя. Тот, другой Уилл… он очнётся, а тебя не будет рядом. И он будет знать, что убил тебя!

— Из того, что ты мне рассказал, он будет рад, когда обнаружит мой подвал, — проговорил Ганнибал. Он держал руки Уилла и гладил его по спине.

— Но он останется один! — Уилл чувствовал близкую истерику и уронил голову на плечо Ганнибала. — Как и остальные Ганнибалы. У них никогда не будет того, что было у нас… у меня.

Он видел, чувствовал собственное одиночество. Бесконечной чередой образы самого себя проносились в его голове. И самое ужасное, что не все они будут знать, что потеряли. Они будут жить своей неполноценной жизнью, лишь подсознательно догадываясь, что лишились чего-то важного. Все они были бы похожи на него до встречи с Ганнибалом.

Ганнибал на секунду замер от того, как прижался к нему Уилл.

— Не ты поместил себя в эту ситуацию, — сказал он, продолжая перебирать волосы. — Поэтому ты не виноват.

— Но я изменил события…

— Такова человеческая природа — менять окружение, исходя из собственных потребностей. Какой у тебя был выбор? Представь, что ты снова оказался в том моменте и вынужден проживать свою жизнь без какой-либо возможности изменить? Осмелюсь предположить, что очень скоро ты сошёл бы с ума.

— Я мог бы попробовать, — сказал Уилл, не особенно веря в свои слова. Ганнибал был прав. Просто прожить заново собственную жизнь казалось чем-то отвратительным и жутким. Стагнация — уже не его вариант. Он эволюционировал.

— Я сожалею о твоём Уилле, — проговорил он.

— Это не ты перемещаешь себя во времени, — повторил Ганнибал после того, как несколько минут сидел неподвижно и смотрел в никуда. Он повернулся к Уиллу. Казалось, Ганнибал пытался что-то отыскать в его лице. И непонятно, нашёл ли, когда заговорил снова: — Мы можем остаться здесь на некоторое время, чтобы ты отдохнул.

Уилл кивнул с чувством облегчения. Он хотел этого — просто остаться с Ганнибалом и передохнуть.

— Тебе нужно вздремнуть, — продолжил Ганнибал, выпуская его из объятий. — Рассказ был изнурительным для тебя.

Уилл засмеялся и задрожал.

— Едва ли я сейчас смогу уснуть.

— У меня есть лекарства, если хочешь, — предложил Ганнибал.

Идея нескольких часов наркотического сна казалась великолепной. Тем не менее он колебался, взглянув на своих собак.

— Я погуляю с ними перед сном, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

— Им ещё нужна еда и вода.

— И накормлю, и напою их сразу же после прогулки, — пообещал Ганнибал.

Честно говоря, Уилл не особенно долго раздумывал. Он хотел передышки, и препараты Ганнибала могли обеспечить её. Поэтому он кивнул.

— Тогда иди в кровать, а я достану то, что тебе необходимо.

 

Уилл отправился в ванную: помочиться и почистить зубы. Там же оставил всю одежду, так что в спальню он вошёл в одних боксерах и футболке. За окном до сих пор было достаточно светло, потому окна пришлось зашторить.

Ганнибал появился в комнате, когда Уилл уже залез под одеяло. Он принёс две таблетки и стакан воды. Таблетки Уилл проглотил на сухую, запоздало вспомнив о воде.

— Понадобится несколько минут, чтобы они подействовали, — сказал Ганнибал, помогая ему устроиться поудобнее и потеплее укрывая одеялом.

—Ты меня что, укутываешь? — спросил Уилл. Он чувствовал себя сонным, но гораздо более спокойным и умиротворённым.

— Боюсь, что именно это я и делаю, — ответил Ганнибал. Уилл мог поклясться, что слышал улыбку в его голосе, даже если она никак не отразилась на лице.

— Останешься, пока я не усну?

Ганнибал не ответил, он просто сел на край кровати и погладил Уилла по волосам.

_Ему нравятся мои отросшие кудри_ , заторможенно подумал Уилл и расслабился, подставляясь под прикосновение.

— Я позабочусь о собаках, — снова сказал Ганнибал. Уилл закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как наркотики начинают действовать.

— И я присмотрю за Эбигейл, — продолжил он после паузы. Уилл нашёл такое предложение немного странным, но не совсем понял, почему. — Думая обо мне, Уилл, не волнуйся за меня. И не воспринимай как жестокость. Это скорее доброта, чтобы ускорить твоё путешествие.

— Что? — едва слышно прошептал Уилл. Его руки и ноги казались неподвижными и тяжёлыми, но он уже догадался, что именно пошло не так.

Ганнибал наклонился вперёд и целомудренно поцеловал его в губы.

— Прошу тебя, не рассказывай другим моим версиям то, что ты рассказал мне. Я не тот, кто готов делиться, даже с самим собой. И я не могу обещать, что остальные тебя тоже отпустят.

— Спокойной ночи, мой милый Уилл, — прошептал он печально, и одинокая слеза скатилась из его незаплывшего глаза.

**~TWO~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор пишет, что её заставили рассказать читателям хедканон для этой версии Ганнибала:
> 
> Он подождёт, пока Уилл умрёт, и как только тот перестанет дышать — вернёт к жизни, но уже своего (вероятно, это был яд). В то время, как наш Уилл продолжит своё путешествие к намеченной цели. И тот Ганнибал будет удерживать своего обозлённого возлюбленного в доме на обрыве до тех пор, пока не прибудет Эбигейл. Тогда они простят друг друга, воссоединятся и сбегут в Европу, чтобы жить там счастливо как murder family со всеми семью собаками... аминь...
> 
> Ещё скажите, что не рыдали на этой главе! Я не поверю, потому что обливалась слезами каждый грёбанный раз!
> 
> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 7 «Yakimono»


	5. Глава 5

Уилл проснулся, сел и сонно огляделся в постели. В постели в Вулф Трап. Собаки посапывали на своих лежанках вокруг камина. Он вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Ганнибал убил его снова.

— Это доброта, — произнёс он вслух, нарушая мирную тишину дома. Уилл старался не думать, а просто позволял словам Ганнибала проникнуть в него. _Не беспокойся обо мне_ , сказал он. Его Ганнибал сказал те же слова сквозь стекло Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников. Но как можно было за него не беспокоиться? Если при каждом перемещении во времени кто-то из них умирает, значит, другой остаётся в полном одиночестве, и, следовательно, последний встреченный им Ганнибал тоже остался один. Уилл чувствовал ответственность за это, но слова Ганнибала, как ни странно, помогли ему отогнать от себя чувство вины. Не он сам заставлял себя перемещаться во времени. Уилл способен был контролировать направление собственных перемещений, но ничего более. Эта мысль заставила вспомнить текущую ситуацию, и он потянулся за телефоном на тумбочке, чтобы проверить дату.

— Господи, только не это! — застонал Уилл, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. Больше всего хотелось остаться в постели. Этот день он не хотел повторять никогда больше, ему просто не хватит сил.

Но Бастер уже подошёл к кровати, требуя внимания. Уилл повернул голову, рассматривая пса. Он хотел приглушить свои чувства к нему, но тот выглядел и вёл себя как самый настоящий, его Бастер. Собаки здесь не виноваты. Они были самыми невинными существами во всём этом бардаке.

Уилл заставил себя встать, чтобы выпустить стаю на прогулку, накормить и напоить их. Он даже подумал сбежать снова, но куда в итоге приведёт его этот путь? Уилл принял душ, почистил зубы и долго смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он потёр лоб рукой. _Я бы мог протестировать свою теорию_ , подумал он. Можно попытаться выяснить, насколько далеко заходят правила игры. Но Уилл боялся этой идеи, боялся принимать столь эгоистичные меры, хоть и чувствовал себя оторванным от этой реальности.

Он покачал головой и достал аптечку. Пачка аспирина была ещё даже не распечатанной. Уилл проглотил пару таблеток и отправился делать кофе. После завтрака он долгое время выбирал приюты для собак. Не получилось найти такое место, где бы приняли сразу всех, поэтому стаю пришлось разделить на три группы. Даже регулярно теряя их во время прыжков, было по-прежнему тяжело расставаться с ними. Уилл объяснил работникам, что возникла непредвиденная семейная ситуация, и оплатил приюты на неделю вперёд. В качестве запасного номера он оставил телефон лаборатории Куантико. На всякий случай.

Дом казался пустым, когда он вернулся. По пути назад Уилл заехал в фастфуд и теперь сидел на веранде с бургером и большим стаканчиком кофе. Он ел, наблюдая за пустыми полями, уже освободившимися от снега. Руки сами нашли баночку аспирина в кармане, и он задумчиво играл с ней, подбрасывая некоторое время. Грохот таблеток в пластиковом флаконе был самым громким звуком в окружившей его тишине.

Уилл вспоминал ужин с Ганнибалом за день до смерти Эбигейл. Он тогда приготовил ягнёнка, жертвенного агнца, как он сказал. В тот вечер Ганнибал предлагал ему прощение, предлагал остаться с ним и забыть все грехи. Хоть сам он при этом не был готов простить. Интересно, сможет ли Уилл теперь простить Ганнибала, всех Ганнибалов, которых только встретил?

Возвращаться к событиям, давно ушедшим в прошлое, было подобно вскрытию старых ран. Сколько же боли и предательства было между ними. Это чудо, что Уилл так ни разу и не умер за всю свою первоначальную жизнь. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, он думал, как ему вообще посчастливилось выжить, встретив Ганнибала впервые. Хотя часть его всегда считала — Ганнибал был уверен, что Уилл способен пережить всё это. Тем не менее последние несколько прыжков доказали, что без удачи здесь не обошлось. Как минимум один раз Уилл умер от энцефалита. И это было напоминанием о том, как беспринципно Ганнибал играл с его жизнью.

Сейчас он понимал практически все причины действий Ганнибала. Тот никогда не смог бы принять Уилла таким, каким тот был раньше. Он не смог бы принять Уилла, если бы сам не слепил его по собственному образу и подобию. Вздохнув, Уилл направился в дом. Выбросил остатки фастфуда и подошёл к рабочему столу. Нужно было привести в порядок документы, но голова шла кругом. Интересно, в какой момент Ганнибал научился видеть и принимать границы Уилла? И научился ли он этому вообще? Уилл не был точно уверен. То, что он упёк его в тюрьму, было либо особо жестокой манипуляцией, либо актом полнейшего отчаяния, только чтобы не убивать его. Но, не забравшись в мозги Ганнибала, Уилл просто не мог понять всех мотивов.

Он проверил состояние своих бумаг и написал завещание, чтобы в любом случае обеспечить собак всем необходимым. Это казалось таким бредом. Только одинокие старики оставляли свои деньги питомцам. Вероятно, Уилл был как раз на пути к такой старости, пока не встретил Ганнибала. Его стая действительно стала для него семьёй.

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, когда он закончил. Уилл положил своё завещание, мобильный телефон и пистолет на стол так, чтобы они бросались в глаза любому вошедшему.

 

Поездка в Балтимор на своей машине далась очень нелегко. В прошлый раз он сбегал от ФБР через лес, а потом добирался на перекладных. В этот раз пришлось ехать в объезд, чтобы не привлекать внимания полиции. Уилла мутило от страха и необходимости дышать медленно и уравновешенно. До Балтимора он добрался раньше, чем в прошлый раз. Размышляя, стоит ли сразу идти к Ганнибалу или же выждать нужный момент, Уилл зашёл в кафе за новой порцией кофе. Голова слегка болела, пришлось выпить ещё пару таблеток.

Свою машину Уилл оставил за несколько кварталов до дома Ганнибала и весь остальной путь прошёл пешком по темноте. Он чувствовал себя плохо — головная боль усугублялась и сопровождалась каким-то нездоровым звоном в ушах. Когда он добрался до дома, пришлось затаиться на противоположной стороне улицы и наблюдать, как приехал Джек, а следом за ним подъехала Алана. Почему-то Уилл надеялся, что она не пойдёт туда, заранее не позвонив ему, но, по-видимому, события уже начали меняться. Лишь увидев, как она вылетает из окна, он наконец вышел из ступора и начал двигаться.

Тяжело дыша, он подбежал к дому и остановился рядом с Аланой. На этот раз Уилл не встал на колени, но снова накрыл её своим пальто. Она пыталась что-то сказать, хотя скорее хлюпала из-за крови во рту.

— Тшш, — успокоил он, проверяя карманы её пальто на наличие телефона. К счастью, тот быстро отыскался, и Уилл набрал 911. Странно, что такая мысль не пришла к нему ещё по дороге в Балтимор. Ответил оператор, и он вызвал группу захвата и скорую к дому Ганнибала.

— Джек внутри, — почти неслышно прошептала Алана. Уилл кивнул. Разумеется, он знал это.

Уилл вошёл в дом и сразу же направился на кухню. Пусть он и знал, что произойдёт, всё равно было сложно сконцентрироваться и угомонить бешено стучащее сердце. От этого кружилась голова. Свет горел повсюду, пол и кухня целиком были покрыты следами борьбы и разрушения. Кровь бордовой лужей растекалась из-под двери кладовой. Уилл едва заметил её и, тяжело дыша, перевёл взгляд на Эбигейл, пытаясь улыбнуться. Она обернулась, увидела его и зарыдала в голос.

— Здравствуй… Эбигейл, — проговорил он, давясь вдохом.

— Уилл, — всхлипывала она. — Я не знала, что ещё делать. Поэтому делала то, что он говорил.

Уилл не ответил ей, обернувшись.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, возникший прямо перед ним.

— Вы должны были… уехать, — прошептал он, дыхание всё ещё выходило прерывистым.

— Мы не могли уехать без тебя.

Ганнибал потянулся к лицу Уилла, и тот прильнул к руке в ожидании ласки и чудовищной боли. Боль была настолько же сильной, как и в первый раз. Он застонал и схватился за плечи Ганнибала, пытаясь устоять. А затем изо всех сил прижал к себе, вгоняя нож поглубже. Кровь, кажется, хлынула потоком из его живота, но Уилл не разжал объятий.

— Время повернулось вспять… — прохрипел Уилл, пытаясь откинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала. — Кажется… я всё ещё… могу… удивить… тебя…

Ганнибал изумлённо застыл, совершенно не ожидая такого развития событий, да и разве он мог? Уилл попытался улыбнуться. Ганнибал склонил голову, и, по-видимому, принюхался. Нахмурившись, он осторожно опустил Уилла на пол. Тот взвыл от боли, вызванной движением.

— Что?! Что ты натворил, Уилл?! — проговорил Ганнибал в замешательстве.

— Тебе придётся… присмотреть… за ней, — отозвался Уилл, сплёвывая кровь. — Не бери… Беделию… Эбиге…

Он остановился, потому что почти задыхался от боли. Кровь выплёскивалась из него гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Аспирин как всегда чётко выполнял свою работу.* Ганнибал начал быстро проверять его карманы и нашёл абсолютно пустую уже банку из-под таблеток.

— Нужно взять… — попытался продолжить Уилл, пока Ганнибал читал название. — Заботься об… Эбигейл…

— Сколько ты принял, Уилл?! — настойчиво и испуганно спросил Ганнибал. Было так тяжело видеть поднимающуюся волну страха на любимом лице.

 _Боюсь, что всё_ , не ответил Уилл.

— Обещай! — из последних сил проговорил он, уже почти ничего не различая из-за марева перед глазами. — Забери… Эбигейл…

Ответа он не дождался. Ганнибал выбросил пустую банку и двумя руками зажал рану на животе. Боль ослепила Уилла, и мир померк.

 

****

~THREE~

Уилл проснулся от навязчиво бьющего в нос запаха пыли. Он моргнул и обнаружил себя снова в своём доме в Вулф Трап. Вот только холодно было совсем не так, как обычно. Уилл сел. Собачьи подстилки были пусты, а рядом с его ногами на кровати валялась записная книжка с символами и астрономическими знаками. Уилл коснулся лба — швы ещё были свежими. Сработало. Даже учитывая его практически самоубийство, он всё же двинулся вперёд. И теперь он мог успешно манипулировать происходящим, что, без сомнения, было замечательно.

Дверь открылась, и в дом вошёл Ганнибал. Раны на лице и растрёпанные волосы заставили сердце Уилла сжаться. Он внимательно наблюдал, как Ганнибал подошёл к стулу и аккуратно присел. Сожаления о содеянном в тот день затопили сознание болью — Уилл должен был сбежать с ним тогда.

 _Возможно, ты уже достаточно близок_ , подумал Уилл. _Близок к моему Ганнибалу с обрыва._

— Поговорим о чашках и законах времени… — начал было Ганнибал, но его грубо прервали.

— Да какие нахуй чашки?! — почти закричал Уилл, срывая одеяло со своих ног. — Что мы здесь делаем, Ганнибал? Сейчас же ФБР приедет! Нам срочно нужно валить!

Если когда-либо Уилл и видел удивление Ганнибала, то данный момент определённо стоило отложить в памяти, как приступ экстраординарного каннибальского изумления. Кажется, даже сам Ганнибал не ожидал от себя такой реакции, что помножило его удивление на два. Уилл усмехнулся, соскочил с постели и, шатаясь, проковылял к стулу. Он наклонился, положив одну руку на плечо Ганнибалу — только отчасти, чтобы коснуться, а отчасти, чтобы всё же устоять на ногах. Боже, этот взгляд Ганнибала он точно не забудет никогда. Не колеблясь ни секунды, Уилл прикоснулся губами к его губам. Ганнибал, видимо, впал в состояние крайнего шока, потому просто открыл рот, чем и воспользовался Уилл; чувствуя себя дерзким и счастливым от своего поступка, он тут же проник внутрь языком.

Тело Уилла слишком сильно болело и было чересчур истощено, чтобы испытать настоящее возбуждение, но Ганнибал реагировал так нехарактерно, позволяя изучать свой рот, даже не прикасаясь в ответ и, вероятно, ни разу не задумавшись перехватить инициативу, что Уилл просто не мог прекратить его целовать. Он сейчас хотел бы целиком залезть внутрь Ганнибала. Пришлось заставить себя отстраниться, зато лицо Ганнибала было самым невероятным зрелищем на планете.

Уилл выпрямился и отступил. Ганнибала хотелось целовать не переставая, но он знал, что Джек уже в пути, и если они планировали сбежать, то важна каждая секунда.

— Только туфли возьму, — сказал он, пытаясь обойти стул и добраться до двери, где обычно стояла обувь, но Ганнибал быстро схватил его за руку, и они снова уставились друг на друга.

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — спросил он. Уилл знал — вопрос продиктован страхом, что ему снова причинят боль. О лживом ответе не могло быть и речи. Во всяком случае можно сказать не всю правду.

— Там, в поместье Мейсона, — проговорил он, — была только одна мысль, которая держала меня на плаву. Я хотел, чтобы мы выжили. Когда меня загнали в угол, единственным моим желанием стало, чтобы мы оба выжили и сбежали.

Уилл видел по лицу Ганнибала, что этого было недостаточно, и продолжил, надеясь, что подберёт верные слова.

— Я больше не хочу жить без тебя. Не хочу проснуться в какой-то момент своего будущего и понять, что не смог провести с тобой каждую возможную минуту, — он наклонился вперёд, заглядывая Ганнибалу в глаза. — Можем мы сейчас уйти?

Чувства подсказывали, что Ганнибал не до конца убеждён, однако он встал и отпустил его руку. Уилл поспешил к двери, чтобы забрать свою обувь. Руки тряслись — он пиздец как нервничал. Боялся, успеет ли всё провернуть, и пытался вспомнить, чем в этот момент были заняты в ФБР. К сожалению, он никогда не был с той стороны событий, поэтому мог только догадываться, а догадки это не знания.

— Моя машина в сарае, — быстро проговорил он. — Но мы не должны использовать её слишком долго — они быстро начнут нас искать.

— У меня есть автомобиль, который никак не связан с нами, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл с удивлением повернулся к нему и обнаружил, что Ганнибал пристально считывает каждое его движение.

— У тебя есть автомобиль? — тупо переспросил он и заставил себя заткнуться. — Хорошо, это хорошо. Пойдём?

Нужно быть очень осторожным со своими реакциями. Ганнибал сейчас крайне подозрителен, и неизвестно, как он отреагирует на знания Уилла о том, о чём знать он никак не должен.

— Хочешь взять с собой что-нибудь?

Уилл пробежал глазами по пустым подстилкам перед камином и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Твои собаки? — уточнил Ганнибал. Уиллу было очень интересно, что именно он имеет в виду. Понятно, что Ганнибал не предлагал взять с собой всех семерых питомцев. Вероятно, просто хотел проверить, остались ли у Уилла сомнения.

— С ними всё хорошо, — ответил он, быстро качнув головой. — Они с Аланой, и она…

А потом он вспомнил встречу с Аланой на ферме. Он ведь не мог знать, что она жива.

— Алана в порядке? — спросил Уилл немного хрипло и с непривычной мягкостью. Лицо Ганнибала осталось беспристрастным, и он надеялся, что тот уже не беспокоился о чувствах Уилла к ней.

— Была жива и здорова, когда мы покидали поместье, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Тогда она позаботится о моих собаках, — кивнул Уилл жизнеутверждающе. — С ними всё будет хорошо.

Он ждал, когда Ганнибал начнёт двигаться. И беспокоился от того, что тот молчит, не давая никаких комментариев по поводу побега.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл с тобой? — осторожно спросил Уилл после нескольких секунд тишины. Очень тяжело было понять Ганнибала в этот момент. В первый раз он сам отрёкся и манипулировал Ганнибалом. И никогда не задумывался о его намерениях, когда тот принёс его сюда. Вулф Трап в качестве безопасного убежища, хотя бы на время, было не самым логичным выбором. Гораздо безопаснее для Ганнибала было бы отправиться в дом у обрыва или другой свой тайник.

— Ничто не сделает меня счастливее, чем видеть тебя каждый день до конца моей жизни, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Он улыбнулся, и, кажется, именно эта улыбка сломала лёд между ними. Ганнибал качнулся и поправил свою куртку. Они вышли из дома. Ганнибал проложил путь через густые заросли, но двигался он немного неловко, тяжело прихрамывая на одну ногу.

— Ты ранен?

Ганнибал быстро обернулся через плечо, прежде чем ответить.

— Джек повредил мне ногу ещё во Флоренции.

Кажется, было ещё что-то. Уилл смутно помнил какое-то клеймо. Он хотел расспросить поподробнее, но Ганнибал остановился у дерева и посмотрел наверх. Уилл проследил за его взглядом и вздрогнул, когда в ответ на него уставилось дуло винтовки.

 

— Уилл решил отправиться с нами, — проговорил Ганнибал, и Чио, опустив винтовку, взглянула на Уилла. Он заставил себя спокойно смотреть ей в глаза. Что бы она не увидела в его лице, этого оказалось достаточно. Чио с лёгкостью спустилась с дерева. Побитый и вялый, Уилл мог ей только позавидовать.

Дальше они пошли втроём.

— Чио подобрала нас недалеко от фермы, — объяснил Ганнибал, когда Уилл заметил машину. — Нам повезло, что она успела вовремя.

Уилл просто кивнул. Он предположил, что Ганнибал займёт переднее пассажирское сидение, однако тот потянулся к задней двери. Было заметно, как ожесточились черты Ганнибала, когда он садился.

— У тебя есть другие ранения, помимо ноги? — спросил Уилл, присаживаясь рядом, пока Чио заводила машину. Ему не показывали тогда точных сведений о произошедшем на ферме, но он знал, что после ареста Ганнибал ещё некоторое время провёл в больничной палате.

— Несколько порезов, синяки и ожог на спине, — перечислил Ганнибал беспристрастно, а потом что-то начал обсуждать с Чио, по всей видимости, на японском. После небольшого обмена фразами она кивнула и выехала на трассу. Уилл хмуро вслушивался в их беседу.

— Ожог на спине? — уточнил он, решив никак не комментировать то, что его только что исключили из разговора. Уилл протянул руку к Ганнибалу и стиснул его ладонь.

— Мейсон хотел подарить мне опыт свиней, — ответил Ганнибал, с любопытством рассматривая их переплетённые пальцы. — Включая клеймо с гербом Вёрджеров.

 _Мудак конченный_ , подумал Уилл, но вслух спросил:

— Он мёртв?

— Вероятно, если Марго не решила иначе.

Уилл задумался об этом на мгновение. Он всегда предполагал, что это была Марго. Ганнибал так долго подталкивал её к этому убийству.

— Хочешь прилечь? — спросил он Ганнибала, думая о его ранах. — Должно быть, больно облокачиваться на спину.

Ганнибал сначала внимательно посмотрел на Уилла, только потом кивнул. Он расстегнул ремень безопасности, и после некоторых манёвров, совершённых ими обоими, всё-таки устроился головой на коленях Уилла. Поначалу это казалось неудобным, но, почувствовав, как Ганнибал расслабляется, Уилл тоже успокоился. Он положил руку поверх его головы и, не удержавшись, погладил по волосам. Они были недавно вымыты, и Уилл узнал запах своего шампуня. В машине работал обогрев, так что потихоньку он тоже задремал, ощущая тёплого и расслабленного Ганнибала под рукой.

 

Уилл спал с открытым ртом. Проснувшись, он громко захлопнул его и огляделся. Они всё ещё находились в машине, но двигатель был выключен, а за окном кромешная темень, так что невозможно было разобрать, где они очутились. Ганнибал тоже проснулся и поднял голову с его коленей. Зрелище было незабываемое — абсолютно растрёпанные волосы, слежавшиеся складки на щеке от брюк Уилла и тонкая ниточка слюны в уголке рта, которую Ганнибал тут же стёр.

— Где мы? — поинтересовался Уилл, но когда Чио открыла водительскую дверь, он уже понял ответ. Океан. Они снова вернулись сюда. По-видимому, все дороги вели их к дому над обрывом.

— Это собственность, которой я владею, — ответил Ганнибал, открывая свою дверь. — Мы сможем передохнуть здесь, прежде чем решим, куда двинуться дальше.

Немного нахмуренный, Уилл кивнул.

Снаружи было холодно. Снег ещё не начинал таять, а с неба сыпалась ледяная крупа. Уилл вышел вслед за Чио и Ганнибалом. На этот раз они беседовали по-английски. Ганнибал инструктировал Чио, где спрятан ключ. В это время Уилл приблизился к нему и осторожно подхватил за плечо, обеспокоенный его ранами. Несколько часов, проведённых лёжа в неудобной позе на заднем сидении машины с тяжёлым ожогом и больной ногой, едва ли могли хорошо повлиять на самочувствие Ганнибала.

 

Наконец они оказались внутри. Уилл всюду следовал за Ганнибалом, словно боялся хоть на секунду упустить его из виду. Должно быть, это выглядело глупо, но Уиллу было откровенно плевать.

Ганнибал провёл короткую экскурсию по дому и предложил располагаться каждому в своей спальне. После того, как Чио заняла одну из них, Уилл спросил:

— Мы можем как-то спрятать машину? Я знаю, что никто не будет её искать, но просто на всякий случай.

Ответный взгляд Ганнибала был пронизан теплотой и любовью.

— В некотором отдалении от дома находится скрытый гараж, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, тогда я оставлю машину там, ладно?

— Я поеду с тобой, — вклинилась Чио. Это был первый раз, когда она обратилась к нему напрямую. Вероятно, хотела проследить за ним. Уиллу не хотелось брать её с собой, но она была права, не особо ему доверяя. Последний раз, когда Чио оставила его с Ганнибалом, он собрался пырнуть его ножом, и пришлось прострелить ему плечо. Оставалось надеяться, что в этот раз она хотя бы не возьмёт с собой винтовку.

В машине они молчали. Уилл ехал медленно, следуя указаниям Ганнибала, и внимательно смотрел на дорогу. Он не хотел показывать лишних знаний об этой местности, чтобы не вызвать ещё больше подозрений.

 

 — Я не буду пытаться убить его снова, — сказал он после того, как спрятал машину. Они возвращались по снегу бок о бок. Винтовку Чио всё-таки прихватила с собой, и та угрожающе болталась у неё на плече. Она бросила на него короткий хмурый взгляд, назначение которого Уилл не понял.

— Я благодарна, что ты решил пойти с ним, — медленно проговорила Чио. — Но я не могу доверить тебе и свою жизнь.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Уилл. Он действительно понимал. Только Чио не подозревала, что он уже совсем не тот человек, которого она знала лишь пару недель.

Чио остановилась, Уилл тоже замедлился и обернулся к ней. Она казалась раздражённой и крепко сжимала винтовку рукой, хотя обычно делала это расслабленно, даже когда целилась.

— Прежде чем ты проснулся, — смущённо продолжила она. — Он попросил приглядеть за ним. Я думала, что он планирует сесть в тюрьму, лишь бы угодить тебе.

Уилл моргнул, пытаясь переварить новую информацию. Он всегда считал, что сдаться ФБР было ещё одной манипуляцией Ганнибала. Актом неповиновения действиям Уилла, так жестоко отвергшего его.

— Он хотел отказаться от своей свободы ради твоего счастья. —  _И моего внимания_ , нахмурившись, подумал Уилл. Её слова полностью меняли восприятие прошлого. Ему хотелось бы сейчас иметь немного времени, чтобы обдумать, что именно это значит для него, но Чио продолжила говорить.

— И я буду следовать его пожеланиям.

Он снова кивнул.

— Я и не ожидал от тебя другого.

Она долго смотрела на него и, кажется, пришла к каким-то своим выводам. Без дальнейших комментариев, Чио двинулась вперёд так быстро, что Уиллу пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть за ней.

 

Ганнибал что-то готовил на кухне, не отвлекаясь, даже когда они вернулись. Лишь легко улыбнулся и кивнул в их сторону. Уилл нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ. В то же мгновение Чио извинилась и ушла к себе в спальню, оставив их одних.

— Что ты готовишь? — спросил Уилл одновременно с вопросом Ганнибала: — Нашли убежище?

Уилл рассмеялся. Начинать говорить одновременно было чем-то абсолютно новым для их отношений.

— Машина в укрытии. Чио не убила меня, — резюмировал он и подошёл ближе к кухонной стойке, где работал Ганнибал.

— Тушёнка? — спросил Уилл, Ганнибал кивнул.

— У нас ограниченный запас продуктов, — объяснил он. — Хочешь освежиться? У меня есть одежда твоего размера в комнате напротив главной спальни.

 

Уилл ушёл и проверил спальню, как и советовал Ганнибал. Он принял душ, изо всех сил пытаясь не намочить раны. Действительно ли Ганнибал собирался сдаться, как утверждала Чио? Значит, он предвидел реакцию Уилла и спланировал всё соответственно наиболее вероятному развитию событий. А Уилл даже не догадался. До сих пор он думал, что Ганнибал пошёл в тюрьму исключительно в своей хитроумной уловке, только чтобы заполучить его безраздельное внимание, которое Уилл, по его мнению, очень крупно ему задолжал. И если всё иначе, значит, это был очень изящный жест и демонстрация способности не только не доминировать во всех отношениях, но и подчиниться желаниям Уилла, отказ контролировать всех и вся. Идея была соблазнительной и грустной одновременно. Грустной, потому что Уилл упустил шанс быть с Ганнибалом в первоначальной временной шкале лишь из-за того, что неверно истолковал ситуацию. Соблазнительной, потому что он может использовать этот шанс сейчас.

 

После душа Уилл надел приготовленную для него одежду. Там были те же брюки и рубашка, в которые он был одет в ночь битвы с драконом. Уилл специально выбрал другие вещи. Это не повтор. Это новый опыт. На обратном пути в гостиную он осмотрел главную спальню. Хотелось спать именно здесь, интересно, разрешит ли ему Ганнибал? Да, они поцеловались в Вулф Трап, но для Ганнибала того периода времени посягательства Уилла были чем-то совершенно невообразимым.

Стол был накрыт на три персоны. Уилл подавил вздох — потребность Ганнибала в правилах приличия бывает утомительной. Сильнее всего ему бы хотелось быстро перекусить и поскорее отправиться отдыхать. И ещё Уилл искренне надеялся, что никто не ждёт от него участия в беседе.

Когда Чио вошла в гостиную, её внешний вид поразил Уилла, и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять почему. Вероятно, это была одежда Эбигейл, но Чио носила её несколько иначе. Конечно, у Ганнибала не было здесь одежды и для неё тоже. Но, вообще-то, странно, что она путешествовала без вещей.

— Ты… — начал Уилл прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Чио выжидательно посмотрела на него. — Как ты попала в Штаты?

— Использовала некоторые нетрадиционные средства, — осторожно ответила она. Уилл кивнул. Интересно, её винтовка была новой, или Чио ввезла её в страну контрабандой? Он не спросил, не хотел перегибать.

— Посмотрю, не нужна ли Ганнибалу помощь на кухне, — ретировался Уилл.

Карие глаза выразительно сузились, стараясь охватить все детали одежды, когда он появился на кухне.

— Могу я помочь? — спросил Уилл, не давая Ганнибалу возможности заговорить. Он разливал суп по тарелкам.

— Буду признателен, если ты отнесёшь графин с водой. Всё будет готово уже через минуту.

Вскоре они сели за стол, на ужин был подан густой суп-гуляш из тушёнки. Это было чертовски мило. Пожалуй, самое простое блюдо от Ганнибала, за исключением того дурацкого супа, которым он кормил его, чтобы придать необходимый вкус его мозгу. Уилла передёрнуло от воспоминаний. С точки зрения Ганнибала, это произошло буквально день или пару назад.

— Гуляш невкусный? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — ответил Уилл, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова. — Очень вкусно. Просто вспомнил последний суп, которым ты меня кормил.

К его удивлению, Ганнибал опустил голову и ничего не ответил. Уилл быстро перевёл взгляд на Чио, которая изучала Ганнибала, и решил сменить тему.

— Нам потребуются продукты, если мы захотим остаться здесь, так ведь?

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал. — Чио, сможешь завтра съездить за покупками?

— Смогу, — сказала она. — Но вы должны знать, что Джек Кроуфорд видел меня во Флоренции.

Ганнибал сосредоточил своё внимание на ней.

— Это он сказал мне, где вас искать, — осторожно заметила Чио. — Если он покинул Италию, то меня тоже могут разыскивать.

Уилл раздражённо выдохнул.

— Полагаю, на ферме осталось много мёртвых тел? — спросил он и получил утвердительный кивок от Ганнибала. — Тогда, вероятно, Джек ближе, чем бы мы хотели.

— Я предприму все необходимые меры, чтобы покинуть страну, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но, скорее всего, это займёт некоторое время. Одна поездка Чио по магазинам не должна привлечь излишнего внимания.

Уилл промолчал, про себя решая предварительно просмотреть список и вычеркнуть из него любые проявления роскоши. Он не хотел, чтобы их поймали. Не в этот раз.

 

Он помог Ганнибалу на кухне. Чио удалилась к себе сразу же после ужина. Казалось, она избегала их, как только возможно. Поэтому они работали в уютной тишине. Уилл мыл посуду, а Ганнибал протирал и расставлял по полкам. Окончив с последней тарелкой, он ополоснул раковину, наблюдая, как Ганнибал убирает последние несколько предметов.

— Могу я снова тебя поцеловать? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал на мгновение замер, но затем обернулся:

— Не припомню, чтобы в первый раз тебе требовалось моё разрешение.

— Я тебя удивил? — спросил Уилл и снова вернулся в момент собственной смерти на кухне. Он оставил того Ганнибала и Эбигейл, за что чувствовал сильную вину, но оттолкнул от себя эту мысль. Судьба подарила ему ещё одного Ганнибала, и он должен сосредоточиться только на нём сейчас.

— До твоего поцелуя у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты отвергаешь любую мысль об отношениях между нами, не говоря уже о сексуальных.

Разумеется, потому что в первоначальной своей жизни Уилл даже мысли не допускал о возможности сексуальных отношений с Ганнибалом. Да и сам секс не казался чем-то важным для Ганнибала. Убийства были обязательным элементом, секс же лишь вероятным дополнением. Он позволил Уиллу едва не умереть от энцефалита, посадил его в тюрьму и чуть не сожрал его мозг, но никогда не пользовался своими преимуществами в сексуальном плане. Хотя бы учитывая, сколько раз он раздевал и одевал Уилла, пока тот находился без сознания.

— Я хочу отношений, хочу быть с тобой. И я хочу секса, но если ты этого не желаешь, то всё в порядке. Это не заставит меня уйти.

В конце концов он знал, как пользоваться своими руками. Да и Ганнибал хотел секса. Слишком уж легко они пришли к этому, когда в прошлом стали любовниками.

— Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, — сказал Ганнибал с миниатюрной улыбкой, прислонившись к кухонной стойке. — Я мечтал, чтобы ты был рядом со мной везде, но хочу, чтобы ты знал — если ты не планируешь убивать со мной, то тут тоже всё в порядке.

Уилла очень удивили его слова. Это было предложение, на которое, по его мнению, Ганнибал не был способен. Возможно, он мог бы ожидать, когда Уилл всё-таки решится на убийство. Или же подтолкнуть его, используя какую-либо из доступных ему манипуляций. А вот здоровых и открытых отношений у них как-то никогда не складывалось.

— Таким образом, мы оба согласны, что хотим быть вместе, — улыбнулся Уилл.

— И да, ты можешь меня поцеловать, — добавил Ганнибал. Уилл придвинулся даже быстрее, чем подумал об этом. Подойдя вплотную, он положил руки на стойку по обе стороны от Ганнибала и наклонился в предвкушении. Вначале поцелуй был мягким и нежным, они просто соприкасались губами. Но Уилл хотел большего и толкнулся языком в рот Ганнибала. Углубляя поцелуй, он аккуратно провёл языком по его зубам, вспоминая, как легко они прокусывали кожу. Уилла затрясло от возбуждения. Он едва остановил себя, когда вжался бедром в пах Ганнибала и опрокинул его спиной на стойку. Неимоверными усилиями он заставил себя отклониться назад, чтобы посмотреть, что же он сотворил. Ганнибал, как всегда, был восхитителен в своём возбуждении — губы красные и опухшие, зрачки расширены, взгляд затуманен.

— Полагаю, это значит, что секс не будет для тебя проблемой?

— Нет, — прохрипел Ганнибал, облизнул губы и рассмеялся.

— Я хочу спать в главной спальне, — поспешно добавил Уилл.

— Конечно, — согласился Ганнибал. — Но сейчас мы действительно должны поспать и принять антибиотики.

 

Они покинули кухню вместе. Уилл всё ещё чувствовал возбуждение после поцелуя и постоянно пялился на задницу Ганнибала. Он устал физически от этого дня и от травм, да и вообще морально от всех этих временных прыжков, включающих новые открытия. Тем не менее его не устроил бы сейчас какой-нибудь медленный, ленивый секс, даже если бы это помогло отвлечься от мыслей.

У Ганнибала, к тому же, были и другие заботы. Он выдал Уиллу запечатанную упаковку антибиотиков, уточнил, с какой стороны кровати ему комфортнее спать, и удалился в ванную. Уилл принял лекарства и отправился в ванную комнату при другой спальне. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже был в постели.

Он забрался на свою сторону кровати, поворачиваясь лицом к Ганнибалу. Так они и лежали некоторое время, рассматривая друг друга. Уилл чувствовал неясное беспокойство, и понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он подхватил эту эмоцию от Ганнибала. Может быть, тот действительно планировал сдаться и готовился долгое время не видеть Уилла. Уилл протянул руку и коснулся его лица. Под прикосновением Ганнибал расслабился, потянулся к руке, придвинулся ближе. Они устраивались до тех пор, пока их ноги не переплелись, а Ганнибал наполовину не лёг на грудь Уилла. Он был тяжёлым, но Уилл не возражал. Так он и уснул — под ритмичное дыхание Ганнибала, щекочущее его шею.

 

Проснувшись, Уилл услышал океан. Они же упали, он помнил. Он чувствовал тяжесть чужого тела и запах Ганнибала. И, видимо, они выжили, подумал Уилл. Но сознание потихоньку возвращалось и приносило с собой воспоминания о бессчётном количестве смертей и убийств. И теперь он находился где-то перед падением, но рядом с Ганнибалом. Уилл открыл глаза и слегка повернул голову, обнаружив этого самого Ганнибала мирно спящим на своём плече. Должно быть, он был измотан куда больше, чем думал Уилл, раз ни разу за ночь не проснулся от его движений. За окном пробивался рассвет.

Уилл решил остаться в постели. Он давно так долго не спал, да и вообще сейчас не чувствовал ни малейшего желания покидать Ганнибала. Голова немного болела, но этого следовало ожидать. Все воспоминания вернулись, и теперь он задумался, что же будет делать в данном временном промежутке. Этот Ганнибал был очень близок к его версии Ганнибала. Их разделяли лишь годы тюрьмы и битва с драконом. Но тюрьма не слишком-то повлияла на Ганнибала. Хотя, конечно, Уилл старался не подбираться чересчур близко, пока навещал его в клинике. А когда-то он думал, что всё знал и должен был непременно выиграть, манипулируя Ганнибалом, заставляя его сдаться.

Снова взглянув вниз на лицо Ганнибала, Уилл наконец почувствовал умиротворение. И он хотел его, даже понимая, что он не совсем похож на будущего Ганнибала. Возможно то — что бы это ни было — что двигало его во времени, желало, чтобы Уилл почувствовал, насколько изменился сам Ганнибал с момента их знакомства. С момента своего первого прыжка и до сих пор он испробовал большую часть трюков, использованных Ганнибалом в их игре. Он манипулировал, подталкивал и притягивал, лишь бы достичь желаемого. Он даже пожертвовал своей собственной жизнью в последнем прыжке, чтобы получить преимущество. И теперь он чувствовал себя подавленным.

Уилл вспомнил, что на последних прыжках он едва ли не впал в депрессию. Возможно, она всё же настигла его. Знания о прошлом в этой временной петле уже никак не влияли на конечный результат, но могли отобрать у него этот момент — его здесь и сейчас. Он может рассказать всё, сдаться на милость Ганнибала и умереть снова. Это, скорее всего, ещё приблизило бы его к битве над обрывом. Если бы он только мог сделать это тогда — сдаться Ганнибалу, а не утянуть их обоих с обрыва — то сейчас они оба были бы живы, и рядом лежал бы его собственный настоящий Ганнибал. Но иметь возможность влиять на направление своих временных прыжков — это одно. А как узнать, каким образом достичь конкретного нужного момента? С его-то везением станется попасть в самую минуту свободного падения, и вот это было бы заключительным этапом его путешествия, полнейшим фиаско и абсолютным проёбом второго шанса.

 _Лучше остаться здесь_ , решил Уилл и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Встретившись с внимательным наблюдающим взглядом, он даже вздрогнул, потому что не почувствовал никаких изменений в позе лежащего на нём тела.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, чтобы скрыть своё удивление.

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — проговорил Ганнибал. Его голос был ещё хриплым ото сна. — О чём ты думал?

— О тебе, обо мне, о нас. О том, где мы были и куда в итоге придём.

Ганнибал моргнул, видимо, ещё не до конца проснувшись, и уточнил:

— У тебя есть предпочтения по местам, в которых ты хотел бы жить?

Уилл не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Что-то тихое? —произнёс он после некоторых размышлений. — Там, где мы могли бы просто побыть вместе некоторое время?

— Конечно, — согласился Ганнибал и начал потягиваться. Уилл услышал, как хрустнули позвонки, и нахмурился.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не думаю, что хоть одна из моих травм ухудшилась, — ответил Ганнибал. Уилл всё ещё волновался и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он садится. Спустив ноги с кровати и усевшись с краю, Ганнибал обернулся к Уиллу.

— Как себя чувствуешь ты? — вернул он вопрос.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Голова болит, как и большая часть моего тела, когда напрягаюсь, но в любом случае я в порядке.

— Могу я позже проверить рану на голове?

Уилл колебался и прикоснулся к повязке на лбу. Память о костной пиле вернулась к нему во всех подробностях.

— Или я могу посоветовать тебе, как её обрабатывать, если захочешь, — предложил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — сказал Уилл. — Нет, разумеется, ты можешь её посмотреть.

Он пытался заставить себя звучать более убедительно, но, видимо, ему это не удалось.

— Ты сможешь простить меня? — спросил Ганнибал. Он разглядывал повязку на лбу и только потом посмотрел Уиллу в глаза. — За то, что причинил тебе боль и забрал Эбигейл.

Слышать её имя из уст Ганнибала до сих пор было больно.

— Ты сможешь перестать причинять мне боль? — С Уиллом случались беды и похуже, чем те, которые помнил этот Ганнибал. Он давно уже простил ему Эбигейл и даже отомстил за неё. Но боялся, что не справится с новой порцией предательства и боли.

Ганнибал не ответил ему сразу, чем дал надежду услышать правдивый ответ.

— Я хочу пробовать, — сказал он. — Но…

Уилл никогда ещё не видел Ганнибала таким нерешительным в беседах. Он сел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Как насчёт того, что если ты снова почувствуешь желание съесть меня, я предложу тебе другую, более подходящую для поглощения часть? — прошептал Уилл. Он старался звучать решительно, но чувствовал себя немного уязвимым сейчас. Потому просто закончил: — Что-то более сексуальное, чем мозги.

Ганнибал рассмеялся, но Уилл так и не понял, огорчили его эти слова или, наоборот, доставили облегчение. Всмотревшись в его лицо, Уилл увидел, что облегчение всё-таки перевесило. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, потому что Ганнибал заполз обратно на кровать и поцеловал его в губы.

— Да, — сказал Ганнибал, уже не смеясь, но озорные искры в глазах никуда не исчезли.

Уилл приподнял брови, не совсем понимая.

— Да, — повторил Ганнибал, — я бы очень хотел поглотить тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Наконец осознав полный смысл его слов, Уилл покраснел и даже на какое-то время закрыл глаза в приступе смущения.

— Можно? — спросил Ганнибал, Уилл только кивнул.

Не дожидаясь иных подтверждений, он положил руку на грудь Уилла, с силой вжимая его в матрас. Уилл же вспомнил о раненой ноге Ганнибала и тут же начал помогать, самостоятельно раздеваясь. Кажется, Ганнибалу приносило удовольствие наблюдать за ним, но Уилл был слишком увлечён тем, чтобы поскорее избавиться от футболки и пижамных штанов. Вскоре он лежал абсолютно голый, с полувставшим членом, подушкой под задницей и Ганнибалом, пристроившимся между его ног и разместившим свою больную ногу на другой подушке.

— Не стесняйся удерживать меня и задавать скорость, — всё, что сказал Ганнибал, прежде чем заглотить член сразу на всю длину. Уилл застонал, когда влажный жар рта обволок его, и по нежной коже слегка царапнули зубы.

— Блять, — всхлипнул он, а Ганнибал тут же начал двигаться слишком быстро. Уилл потянулся к нему и с силой сжал волосы между пальцев, замедляя и позволяя себе в полной мере насладиться теплом и давлением. Вид Ганнибала, такого развратного, с закрытыми глазами и капризно вывернутой верхней губой, был пугающе ошеломительным. Он выглядел удивительно гибким и мягким, с невероятно прекрасным умелым ртом, а Уилл упивался ощущением контроля, подаренным ему прямо сейчас.

Заставив Ганнибала двигаться немного быстрее, он почувствовал, как зубы скользнули ещё раз. Уилл застонал и дёрнул бёдрами. Ганнибал открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Пока они смотрели друг на друга, он внезапно сжал челюсти, слегка прикусывая. Тогда Уилл и потерялся, полностью отпустив контроль; он просто начал вбиваться в рот Ганнибала, чувствуя, как при каждом движении горло судорожно сжимается вокруг. Было слышно, как он давится, но Уиллу внезапно стало абсолютно наплевать. В конце концов тот легко мог одолеть его и перехватить инициативу, если потребуется. А Уиллу было просто необходимо сейчас хорошенько отыметь этот рот. Скорость его движений возрастала по мере приближения оргазма. Ганнибал снова сильно сжал челюсти и громко застонал, его тело содрогнулось, обхваченное ногами Уилла. Тогда его рот ослабел, и Уилл понял, что Ганнибал кончил, вот так, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, и это знание моментально толкнуло его за край.

Уилл чувствовал себя почти ослеплённым. Он весь превратился в осязание. Чувствовал, как Ганнибал сглатывает и начисто вылизывает его член, гладит руками бедро, а затем поднимается пальцами к чувствительной коже вокруг шрама на животе.

— Блять, — повторил Уилл между жадными глотками воздуха. Ганнибал выпустил член изо рта, и он наконец вспомнил, что хватку в волосах можно ослабить.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Он ощущал себя опустошённым и знал, что моментально заснёт, если немедленно не встанет с кровати.

— Спасибо, — неуклюже проговорил он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ганнибал приподнялся, подполз выше и глубоко его поцеловал, наполняя рот Уилла вкусом собственного оргазма. Уилл так обмяк, что просто позволил этому случиться, и даже не открыл глаза.

— Спи, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал, попеременно целуя то одно, то другое его веко. — Я разбужу тебя в скором времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аспирин используют для быстрого и эффективного разжижения крови для больных с высоким содержанием тромбоцитов. При приёме данного препарата в больших количествах велика вероятность невозможности остановки кровотечения.
> 
> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 7 «Yakimono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 13 «Mizumono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 3 эпизоду 7 «Digestivo»


	6. Глава 6

Открыв глаза, Уилл почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным. Солнце светило сквозь окна, и простыни приятно нагрелись. Он медленно моргнул, привыкая к яркому дневному свету. В его разуме — только тишина и спокойствие, и впервые за всё время своих путешествий он не был сбит с толку тем временем и местом, в котором проснулся. Он знал, что находится во временной шкале после бегства с фермы, и этот Ганнибал отсосал ему перед тем, как Уилл заснул. Или, скорее, отсосал ему, чтобы Уилл заснул. Любопытно, какие сюрпризы его ожидают после пробуждения. Разнеженно потянувшись, Уилл решил, что ему абсолютно всё равно.

Он встал с постели и чуть не отправился искать Ганнибала исключительно в одной простыне, но вовремя вспомнил, что можно наткнуться ещё и на Чио. Насколько бы Ганнибал оценил подобное зрелище, настолько же реакция Чио была бы резко отрицательной, а Уилл не хотел усложнять и так натянутые отношения между ними. Вместо этого он надел брюки, рубашку и синий свитер Ганнибала, рукава которого оказались ему немного длинны, и зашёл в ванную по пути, чтобы освежиться. Ганнибала он увидел во дворе, тот склонился над лежащими на столе бумагами и разгоривал по телефону.

Уилл хотел было присоединиться к нему, но был слишком голоден, да и Ганнибал казался занятым. Поэтому он отправился на кухню, где его ждал свежий кофе, ещё тёплые булочки и какой-то замысловатый джем. Навалив еды в тарелку и взяв кружку с кофе, он всё-таки поплёлся к Ганнибалу. На улице было прохладно, но Ганнибал улыбнулся, когда Уилл устроился напротив него. Он продолжал говорить по телефону на французском. Уилл понимал от силы одно или два слова из десяти, и в итоге бросил попытки разобраться в теме обсуждения.

Когда Ганнибал положил трубку, Уилл уже доел булочки и теперь расправлялся с кофе.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, мягко улыбаясь.

— Ганнибал, — медленно улыбнулся Уилл. Ему нравилось произносить это имя. — Как твои раны?

— Чио помогла мне с перевязкой до того, как уехала. Спасибо, что спросил.

Уилл кивнул и отхлебнул из кружки. Кофе был хорош, но он искренне не понимал, зачем для этого потребовалась такая адски сложная кофемашина.

— Ты позволишь мне проверить твои раны чуть позже? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Конечно. — Уилл кивнул. Он уже давно согласился на это.

— Работаешь над тем, как вывезти нас из страны? — спросил он, указывая на лежащий телефон.

— В процессе подготовки, — зловеще ответил Ганнибал, устремляя взгляд на Уилла. — Ты всё ещё собираешься уехать со мной?

Уилл нахмурился. Вроде бы раньше Ганнибал был не против сбежать вместе. К чему этот допрос сейчас?

— Разумеется, — сказал он, протягивая руку через стол, чтобы накрыть ладонь Ганнибала. — Ты думаешь, что я могу передумать?

Ганнибал посмотрел на его руку, затем снова заглянул в глаза.

— Ты пришёл ко мне с ножом во Флоренции.

Первым инстинктом Уилла было убрать руку. Он не знал, откуда взялись эти подозрения, но, вероятно, у Ганнибала состоялась беседа с Чио во время перевязки.

— А ты попытался вскрыть мне череп и съесть мозг из-за этого. Я не хочу убивать тебя, и надеюсь, ты не планируешь есть меня. Нам действительно нужно обсуждать это снова?

— Я верю, что так и есть, — спокойно сказал Ганнибал. — Но прямо сейчас ты ещё можешь вернуться к своей старой жизни без каких-либо последствий.

Понятное дело, он не мог. Его старая жизнь находилась в будущем, и вернуть её не представлялось возможным. Уилл подавил вздох. Он не был уверен, какое именно обещание, какую гарантию желает услышать Ганнибал в данный момент.

— Я не хочу, — серьёзно проговорил он. — Я хотел сбежать с тобой ещё до того, как ты убил Эбигейл. И я хочу этого сейчас.

Ганнибал положил свою вторую руку поверх их переплетённых пальцев и склонил голову.

— Ты какой-то другой.

— Я? — переспросил Уилл. Разумеется, он был другим, но он никак не мог объяснить опыт прожитых в будущем лет и собственные открытия, сделанные благодаря прыжкам во времени. Он догадывался, что может сделать этот Ганнибал, узнай он обо всём. Слова о том, что он не захочет делиться даже с самим собой, всё ещё разносились эхом в его голове.

— Я принял решение, Ганнибал. Я хочу видеть тебя каждый день до конца моей жизни, договорились?

Уилл схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони.

— Между нами было так много манипуляций и боли, но я хочу двигаться вперёд.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Я тоже хочу двигаться дальше, — сказал он, перетягивая переплетённые руки на свою сторону стола. — Пойдём внутрь? У тебя губы ледяные, и я хочу проверить твои раны.

Уилл сходил на кухню, поставить тарелку с кружкой в посудомойку, пока Ганнибал приносил необходимые медикаменты. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже сидел за столом. Он проверил порезы и синяки и наложил новые повязки.

— Порез от пилы слегка распух, но этого и следовало ожидать. Скорее всего, потребуется время, чтобы кость полностью восстановилась. Когда рана заживёт, мы можем использовать витамин Е, чтобы уменьшить рубец.

Уилл кивнул. Он не особенно-то волновался, в прошлый раз и рана, и кость зажили без всяких проблем.

— Чем нам теперь заняться? — спросил он, пока Ганнибал собирал аптечку.

— Отдых и восстановление, — предложил Ганнибал. — Вероятнее всего, через несколько дней мы уедем и будем довольно долго путешествовать.

— Я имел в виду, прямо сейчас, — сказал Уилл, улыбаясь. Ганнибал посмотрел на него и вернул улыбку.

— Я хотел бы прилечь на некоторое время, — ответил он. Уилл нахмурился.

— Ты же говорил, что раны в порядке?

— Да, но это не исключает того, что мне нужен отдых, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Не желаешь присоединиться ко мне?

 

Они ушли в спальню, Уилл исподтишка наблюдал, как Ганнибал раздевается до нижнего белья и ложится в постель. Движения выходили жёсткими, что сразу напомнило о том количестве ранений, которые он получил.

— Могу я помочь тебе? — спросил Уилл и последовал указаниям Ганнибала, как именно нужно разместить подушки и одеяло, чтобы ему было удобно. Вскоре Ганнибал лёжал на боку, полностью окружённый подушками, и был укутан одеялом так, что из вороха виднелась только голова и часть спины. Уилл обнаружил, что в таком виде Ганнибал кажется ещё более притягательным. Он сел рядом с ним и прикоснулся к волосам, таким мягким и шелковистым на ощупь, что хотелось бы вечность перебирать и перебирать их пальцами.

— Чио должна купить специальные повязки для клейма.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Уилл. Похоже на то. Ранее он не мог даже представить, чтобы Ганнибал настолько открыто демонстрировал собственную уязвимость.

— Я принял болеутоляющие, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Слабые болеутоляющие, — догадался Уилл. — Не хочешь быть вялым, если мы попадём в передрягу, и понадобится твоя быстрая реакция.

Ганнибал не ответил, но Уилл воспринял это как подтверждение. Вздохнув, он последовал своему желанию и начал аккуратно теребить волосы. Надеялся, что под прикосновениями Ганнибал быстрее успокоится и заснёт. Тот действительно закрыл глаза, и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось. Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ты не спишь, — обвинительно прошептал он, уголки губ Ганнибала чуть приподнялись.

— Ложись, Уилл.

Подумав немного, Уилл так и поступил. Он немного поворчал, потому что из-за всех этих слоёв подушек и одеял не мог обнять Ганнибала как следует. Он не так уж устал, да и сам Ганнибал не спал. И хотя не было никакой необходимости заполнять молчание, Уилл решил, что это идеальный момент, чтобы кое-то спросить у Ганнибала.

— Вчера, — начал он и облизнул губы. — Чио сказала мне… она сказала, что верила, будто ты собирался сдаться ФБР. Ты собирался?

— Я думал об этом, — ответил Ганнибал после минутного молчания. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Уилла.

— Мне казалось, что это единственный способ остаться рядом с тобой.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Какой же ты мелодраматичный, — сказал он, не обвиняя, скорее констатируя. — Почему бы просто не похитить меня, как ты сделал с Мириам?

— Конкретно сейчас или когда мы впервые встретились? — спросил Ганнибал с искренним любопытством.

— Оба раза.

— Я думал об этом, когда впервые увидел тебя, но наблюдение за тобой в естественной среде, в то время как энцефалит изменял твой мозг, было слишком заманчивой перспективой. А теперь, теперь я бы не смог вынести, если бы обрезал тебе крылья. Ты хотел, чтобы я похитил тебя?

— Сейчас? Нет, — проговорил Уилл. — Но в ретроспективе это было бы гораздо легче сделать в самом начале. Гораздо меньше страданий для стольких людей.

Вот интересно, что было бы, попытайся Ганнибал провернуть такое, если бы сам путешествовал во времени? Мысль была до безумия пугающей — Ганнибал, путешествующий во времени, и имеющий колоссальное преимущество перед Уиллом.

— Ты всегда ставишь благополучие других выше своего собственного, — задумчиво произнёс Ганнибал.

— Не всегда, но я чувствую чужую боль и радость, как свою собственную, Ганнибал.

— Если не изолируешь сам себя.

Уилл хотел было опровергнуть, но это являлось истиной.

— Да, — наконец согласился он.

— Джек заставил тебя выбраться из выбранного тобой одиночества, и это сделало тебя уязвимым.

— Не Джек, — с горечью ответил Уилл. — Или, по крайней мере, не только Джек.

Ганнибал молчал и смотрел в сторону, но Уилл чувствовал, как старые раны расползаются по швам, обнажая неприглядные внутренности. Последние несколько прыжков и энцефалит, который даже повлёк за собой его смерть, заставили заново прочувствовать всю причинённую ему боль.

— Я доверял тебе, — сказал он. Хотелось встать или хоть как-то дистанцироваться от Ганнибала, но теперь это не имело смысла. — Ты был моим веслом. Но ты позволил мне утонуть.

— И я знаю, — продолжил Уилл, прежде чем Ганнибал смог заговорить. — Я знаю, что тоже причинил тебе много боли.

Он перестал касаться Ганнибала и прижал кулаки к глазам, переживая заново свою застарелую обиду.

— Я люблю тебя за ту боль, которую ты чувствуешь сейчас, — прошептал Ганнибал.

— Потому что ты чёртов садист! — сказал Уилл обвинительно, не открывая глаз и не отнимая рук.

— Твоя боль бросает отсвет на твою человечность. Это делает тебя красивым.

Уилл опустил руки и взглянул на Ганнибала. Да, он действительно имел в виду именно то, что сказал.

— Если ты продолжишь причинять мне боль, однажды я просто не смогу подняться, Ганнибал.

— Я больше не хочу наносить тебе травмы, — заверил Ганнибал. Уилл так хотел ему верить, но вспомнил, как тот послал Дракона за Молли.

— Пока я с тобой.

Ганнибал ответил не сразу. Он какое-то время раздумывал, потом вздохнул.

— Да, пока ты со мной. Но я сожалею об этом.

— По крайней мере ты честен, — устало проговорил Уилл. — Думаю, нам стоит сформулировать правила и указать границы, которые мы оба не хотим пересекать. Знаешь, уж лучше так, чем быть съеденным.

Ганнибал кивнул, но Уилл не смог найти в себе силы продолжить разговор. После всех обсуждений он чувствовал себя крайне истощённым, но и очищенным — тоже. Поэтому он просто придвинулся к Ганнибалу и взял его за руку.

 

Уилл вздрогнул во сне, когда Ганнибал шевельнулся рядом, и проснулся, дезориентированный. Дневной свет падал под тем же углом, значит, проспал он недолго.

— Проверю, не вернулась ли Чио, — сказал Ганнибал, вставая. — Ты можешь остаться…

— Нет, — прервал его Уилл. — Я схожу. Тебе всё равно нельзя ничего поднимать с твоими травмами.

Чио действительно вернулась. Она привезла продукты и, кажется, ограбила больницу по пути: во всяком случае, Уилл перетащил в гостиную добрую половину больничного инвентаря. Пока они заносили всё внутрь, Ганнибал занимался провизией. Все медикаменты Уилл отнёс в ванную, и когда Ганнибал закончил на кухне, предложил помочь со сменой повязки.

Следуя инструкциям Ганнибала, Уилл прочистил ожог на спине. Раньше он не видел клейма, и теперь это зрелище вызывало у него волну гнева. Слишком сильно было желание содрать его вместе с кожей. Мейсону очень повезло, что он сдох.

— Кожа вокруг клейма покраснела и сильно горит, — сказал Уилл, осторожно очерчивая границы пальцами в перчатках.

— Это либо процесс заживления, либо инфекция. Но антибиотики должны позаботиться об устранении последней.

— Я знаю, что ты доктор, но мне было бы легче, если бы клеймо осмотрел врач, — проговорил Уилл и наклеил поверх очищенной раны повязку с охлаждающим гелем. Ганнибал сдавленно вздохнул.

— После того, как мы покинем страну, я смогу получить качественную медицинскую помощь, — согласился Ганнибал. Он дёрнул рукой, когда Уилл прижимал клеящие края. Завершив перевязку, Уилл наклонился и прикоснулся губами к спине Ганнибала между лопатками, а затем прислонился лбом. Собственная рана заболела от давления.

— Пожалуйста, сделай это, — сказал он. — Ожог выглядит ужасно, и если бы я мог, то убил бы Мейсона Вёрджера ещё один раз.

Ганнибал чуть обернулся и сосредоточенно посмотрел на него.

— Хочешь заняться сексом?

— Эм… — Уилл удивился столь откровенному предложению и протянул руку, поглаживая Ганнибала по волосам. — Да, но… мы не обязаны. Просто… увидев твои раны, не думаю, что нам стоит это делать. Тем более нужно ещё проверить рану на ноге.

— Есть позиции, которые не заставят меня сильно напрягаться. Но тебе придётся выполнить большую часть работы, — беззаботно уточнил Ганнибал, а Уилл покраснел. Предложение Ганнибала было кошмарно заманчивым, но странным.

— Возможно, после обеда? — предложил Ганнибал, наблюдая за Уиллом. — Нам всё равно больше нечем заняться.

— Ладно, — ответил Уилл и кашлянул. Глупо было чувствовать себя смущённым. Они уже занимались сексом на другой шкале времени. Собственно, в первый же прыжок после падения. Но его отношения с тем Ганнибалом были более игривыми и куда более быстрыми. Возможно, этому Ганнибалу секс требовался в качестве подтверждения желания Уилла остаться с ним. Уилл вздохнул и повторил более уверенно: — Хорошо, после обеда.

 

Он пожалел о своём отложенном согласии почти сразу же. Потому что ожидание выходило мучительным. Уилл знал, что вот-вот сможет прикоснуться к Ганнибалу, но время, казалось, перестало двигаться вовсе. И действия Ганнибала ни разу не облегчали его долю. Тот неторопливо готовил, неспешно расставлял приборы на столе и даже вовлёк Чио и Уилла в длительную дискуссию о преимуществах охоты относительно рыбной ловли. Учитывая, что Уилл не хотел вступать в новую конфронтацию с Чио, он старался занять максимально нейтральную позицию. Что, вероятно, и вовсе сбило её с толку. Зато Ганнибал, кажется, забавлялся на полную. Уилл хотел было обидеться, но тот был настолько очаровательным, что казалось невозможным на него разозлиться.

 

— Это было не смешно, Ганнибал, — произнёс Уилл, когда они зашли в спальню. Чио они сказали, что собираются вздремнуть. Хотя Уилл сомневался в том, что она поверила.

— А мне очень понравилось, — с иронией заметил Ганнибал.

Уилла это и раздражало, и забавляло одновременно. Ганнибал, прикидываясь таким беззаботным, был при этом достаточно чудным, но в хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Хочешь заняться со мной сексом сейчас, Уилл?

Нахмурившись, Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, сидящего на краю кровати.

— Ты не… — он попытался найти более вежливые слова. — Ты же не чувствуешь себя обязанным спать со мной, не так ли?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ганнибал. — Мне нравится близость с тобой.

Он был настолько же спокоен, когда говорил это, насколько Уилл был взвинчен.

— Ладно, — с облегчением произнёс Уилл. — Какую именно позицию ты имел в виду?

— Легче будет показать, — сказал Ганнибал и начал раздеваться. — Уилл, ты не мог бы забрать из ванной смазку, презервативы и полотенце? Они лежат в зеркальном шкафу.

Очень неохотно — раздевание Ганнибала хоть и не являлось полноценным стриптизом, но всё равно было весьма впечатляющим зрелищем — Уилл последовал его просьбе. Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил Ганнибала голым, сидящем на полу в изножье кровати.

Ганнибал жестом указал на кровать рядом с собой, и Уилл положил всю свою добычу на матрас. Затем Ганнибал взял Уилла за руки и положил их себе на плечи, приближая лица друг к другу для дальнейшего поцелуя. Губы Ганнибала впустили его внутрь, и Уилл закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью насладиться чужим вкусом и скольжением языка. Было так приятно снова иметь доступ к его телу, снова прикасаться к нему. Но слишком скоро просто целовать его стало недостаточно. Он схватил Ганнибала за волосы и оттянул голову назад, чтобы обнажить горло, продолжая облизывать и покусывать.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты вдавил меня лицом в матрас, — прошептал Ганнибал, затаив дыхание. — Но я имел в виду кое-что другое.

Отпустив его, Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал заползает на кровать и устраивается на подушках. Он поспешил помочь ему в этом. В конечном итоге Ганнибал оказался лежащим животом и грудью на кровати, коленями упирался в пол, а задница его чуть возвышалась на подушке, и ещё одна подушка располагалась под больной ногой. Уилл встал на колени между его ног и внезапно осознал, насколько же Ганнибал сейчас чувствует себя обнажённым, по сравнению с полностью одетым Уиллом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

— Тебе нравится видеть меня таким? — спросил Ганнибал, через плечо наблюдая за Уиллом.

— Безумно, — сказал Уилл. Он мог быть честен в своих желаниях и нуждах с Ганнибалом, потому что никогда не встречал осуждения.

Уилл наклонился вперёд, с трепетом целуя сначала одну ягодицу, затем вторую для симметрии. Положил руки на бёдра и затяжным движением огладил длинные ноги. У Ганнибала были потрясающе красивые ноги — стройные, но мускулистые, постное мясо без грамма жирка. Уиллу хотелось связать их и трахнуть Ганнибала меж бёдер. Хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал обнимал его своими ногами в то время, как он будет вбиваться в него. Возможно, когда Ганнибал полностью поправится. Сейчас же Уилл должен быть нежным. Он всё гладил и ласкал ноги Ганнибала — посасывал пальцы, вылизывал щиколотки, целовал икры. Когда он подобрался губами к бёдрам, понял, что до сих пор слишком одет. Вспомнил себя, обнажённого на столе Ганнибала, в то время как тот, полностью одетый, прижимал его всем своим телом.

_Позже_ , подумал Уилл, лихорадочно стаскивая с себя одежду. _Когда Ганнибал поправится, у нас ещё будет достаточно времени._

Раздевшись и тяжело дыша, он наклонился ближе к Ганнибалу и прижался своим членом к его заднице. Ганнибал вздрогнул.

— Ты делал это раньше? — поинтересовался Уилл. Нижняя позиция не особо соответствовала тому образу, который проецировал Ганнибал. Но с другой стороны, он был гедонистом до мозга костей, и принимать ухаживания ему было бы безумно приятно.

— Делал, — глухо ответил Ганнибал. — Должен ли я спросить у тебя то же самое?

— Не первое моё родео, — пробормотал Уилл и почувствовал, как Ганнибал напрягся под ним.

Он поцеловал неповреждённую часть его спины.

— Сейчас я с тобой, — пообещал Уилл. Возможно, было лучше сказать, что он всецело принадлежит Ганнибалу, тем более это было правдой, но он не мог заставить себя произнести ничего подобного. В конце концов он не был Уиллом этого Ганнибала, а лишь занял его место.

Укусами он проложил себе дорогу к шее Ганнибала. Целуя и аккуратно прикусывая, Уилл немного подтянул его к себе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Ганнибал выглядел так, словно находился в абсолютной отключке, и Уилл почувствовал себя жутко важным, но в то же время очень виноватым. Он всего лишь притворялся кем-то, кем больше не был, он являлся самозванцем, занявшим чужое место. Но, возможно, так даже лучше, ведь этот Ганнибал сможет получить что-то большее, чем то, что мог дать ему прежний Уилл.

— Тебе будет приятно, — пообещал он, выдавливая смазку на пальцы. Уилл опустился на колени между ног Ганнибала и принялся за подготовку. Он боялся, что это будет совсем не так эротично, как было когда-то с ним, но сбившееся дыхание Ганнибала, стоны и дрожь, которую он пытался сдержать, когда Уилл массировал простату, просто сносили крышу подчистую. Вскоре и сам Уилл утратил самообладание, в ритме двигая пальцами и бесстыже лапая за задницу свободной рукой. Это всё страшно заводило, пусть он и старался только ради удовольствия Ганнибала.

— Достаточно, — наконец сказал Ганнибал хрипло и задушено. Уилл моргнул, осознавая окружающую действительность, а не только свои пальцы и жаркое нутро вокруг них. Он вытер руку о полотенце и схватил презерватив. Член стоял так, что было больно, и потребовалось две попытки, чтобы раскатать латекс правильно, потому что руки Уилла дрожали.

— Тебе всё ещё хорошо? — спросил он, пристраиваясь к заднице и нежно касаясь кожи рядом с повязкой на спине.

— Очень-очень хорошо, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл хотел входить медленно и плавно, но у Ганнибала были иные планы на этот счёт — он толкнулся назад и просто наделся на член. Уилл проскользнул внутрь и застонал.

— Какой же ты тугой.

Ганнибал не ответил словами, но сжался вокруг него ещё сильнее. Уилл стиснул и зубы, и губы, и даже зажмурился, стараясь не материться. Разумеется, Ганнибал был достаточно своевольным и в нижней позиции. Но сейчас, кажется, обоим было не до споров. И Уилл просто начал его трахать, заставляя себя двигаться как можно медленнее. Ганнибал пытался ускорить его, но Уилл схватил его за бёдра, прижимая к себе и тиская до тех пор, пока тот не угомонился.

— Вот и всё, — прошептал Уилл, погасив поднимающийся протест. — Ты только мой. Позволь мне сделать это для твоего же удовольствия.

И Ганнибал позволил ему. Он растёкся на кровати, став мягким и податливым, и Уилл мог слышать лишь долетающие до него тихие стоны удовольствия. Очень аккуратно он скользнул руками с бёдер на спину и погладил изгиб позвоночника. Толчки стали быстрее, собственное возбуждение застилало глаза, и Уиллу безумно нравилось иметь Ганнибала вот так, полностью покорным. Единственное, что раздражало — не видеть в полной мере его лица. _Когда пулевое ранение заживёт_ , подумал Уилл в возбуждающем опьянении, _они непременно сделают это снова, только в этот раз Ганнибал будет уже лежать на спине и смотреть ему прямо в глаза_.

Уилл почувствовал, что уже близко, и потянулся к члену Ганнибала, который тоже крепко стоял. Он погладил его в том же ритме, в каком входил внутрь. Резкий вдох Ганнибала оказался единственным предупреждением, полученным перед тем, как тот кончил в подставленную руку. Уилл замедлился, не готовый кончить прямо сейчас, и поцеловал спину Ганнибала между толчками.

— Могу я продолжить? — поинтересовался Уилл, задыхаясь, когда Ганнибал успокоился. Так сложно было сохранять медленный ритм.

— Да, пожалуйста, — проговорил Ганнибал, оборачиваясь через плечо. Взгляд был шальным и томным, и Уилл подумал, что это самая лучшая награда для него. Он снова начал толкаться быстрее. Ганнибал стал ещё более мягким и расслабленным, и только мысли о его ранах останавливали Уилла, чтобы не сорваться полностью.

_Рана_ , подумал Уилл расслабленно и уже готовый кончить. Но со скользким холодным ужасом он понял, что думал о ране от пулевого ранения. Он вздрогнул от шока. Возбуждение отошло на задний план, стало стыдно за такую ошибку. У Ганнибала была лишь рана от ожога, и это было не после падения с обрыва, а всего лишь после бойни на ферме Вёрджеров, и…

— Что-то не так? — спросил Ганнибал, снова оборачиваясь. Он казался взволнованным, и Уилл почувствовал себя так отвратительно из-за всей этой путаницы, которая сбила его с нужного курса.

— Прости, — сказал Уилл и вытащил член. Эрекция пропала совсем, Уилл опустился на пол. Ганнибал тоже сполз с кровати и присел рядом с ним. Уилл не мог на него взглянуть, так стыдно ему было.

— Нет необходимости извиняться, — сказал Ганнибал и взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя посмотреть на него. — Мне очень понравилось. Могу я спросить, что тебя так напрягло?

Уилл всё ещё не мог смотреть ему в глаза и прижался щекой к ладони в надежде получить утешение, которого не заслужил. Искренне надеясь, что Ганнибал не увидит, не услышит и не почувствует его ложь.

— Я подумал о твоей ране и о том, как сильно мы ранили друг друга. Сожалею.

Ганнибал вздохнул, но, к удивлению Уилла, не попытался вовлечь в сеанс психоанализа.

— Приляжешь со мной? — спросил он. Уилл кивнул, испытывая радость, что они не будут обсуждать этот вопрос сейчас. Он помог Ганнибалу подняться и лечь в постель. Снял презерватив и отправился в ванную, чтобы вымыться. Там он долго смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Уилл ненавидел себя за то, что смешивал _своего_ Ганнибала с тем, который находился сейчас в спальне. Он вернулся в комнату с влажным полотенцем, чтобы протереть и Ганнибала тоже.

 

— Тут нечего стыдиться, Уилл, — проговорил тот, пока Уилл стирал потёки смазки и спермы с его кожи.

— Я знаю, — вновь соврал он. — Умом понимаю.

Уилл закинул полотенце под кровать и устроился рядом с Ганнибалом, прижимаясь и подставляясь под успокаивающие поглаживания в районе волос и шеи. Он надеялся заснуть, но заснул в итоге Ганнибал, постепенно расслабляясь рядом и замедляя движения, а Уилл так и остался лежать один на один со своими страданиями. Было так странно видеть Ганнибала настолько беззащитным, доверяющим ему свой сон. А Уилл ему врал. Он был самозванцем. И всё вокруг было неправильно. Он выскользнул из кровати, подхватил одежду и вышел из комнаты. В какой-то мере ожидая, что Ганнибал проснётся, и искренне удивляясь, когда это не произошло.

Чио в гостиной не оказалось. Уилл отчасти был рад её отсутствию, но в то же время немного разочаровался. Хотелось уйти из дома на какое-то время, но оставить Ганнибала одного, без своей защиты было выше его сил. Придя к компромиссу с самим собой, Уилл вышел во внутренний дворик и недолго думая отправился к краю обрыва.

_Как же меня всё это заебало_ , устало подумал он. Страх подавлял все остальные чувства. Он так искренне хотел находиться именно здесь, но, оказывается, часть его по-прежнему считала этот мир и этого Ганнибала чужими. Уилл даже не предполагал, что это может стать проблемой. В первый раз после падения со скалы он освоился достаточно быстро, и действительность не вызывала внутренних противоречий. Но тогда он не знал, что это было бесконечным путешествием через всю его никчёмную жизнь. _Лишь краткий миг между смертями_. Вполне возможно, это даже не путешествие через его жизнь. Вероятно, он сейчас умирает, где-то там внизу, в бушующем океане, и жизнь просто эпизодами проносится перед глазами.

Уилл покачал головой. Нет, происходит нечто иное. Потому что так не бывает. Слишком уж реально всё вокруг для галлюцинации. Он обхватил себя руками и посмотрел за горизонт. Сможет ли он сделать это? Остаться здесь с Ганнибалом, навсегда притворившись его Уиллом? Уиллом, который погиб с его приходом в эту реальность. Он не мог отменить своё присутствие ради того, другого, но ведь мог остаться здесь вместо него ради этого Ганнибала, верно? Он простоял на ветру ещё, наверное, час, раздумывая над тем, что же делать.

Когда пальцы окончательно онемели и тело забила дрожь, он вернулся назад. Чио сидела за обеденным столом. Интересно, наблюдала ли она за ним и что думала по этому поводу. Уилл кивнул ей, но в ответ получил лишь молчаливый взгляд.

Уилл ушёл на кухню, приготовил себе горячий чай, и, поскольку не хотел пить его стоя на кухне, а ещё меньше желал находиться под пристальным взором Чио, то вернулся обратно в спальню. Ганнибал всё ещё спал и не проснулся, даже когда он закрыл дверь и сел на кровать. Вероятно, всё же принял обезболивающие, иначе его сон не был бы настолько крепким. Это также объясняло, почему он заснул так легко.

Уилл оставался в постели, прислушиваясь к дыханию Ганнибала и наблюдая, как плывут низкие облака за окном. Медленно потягивал чай и старался ни о чём не думать. Попытался просто быть здесь и сейчас, наслаждаясь компанией Ганнибала. Ганнибала, который готов был отказаться от убийств ради него. Но разум упрямо возвращал его к анализу своей ситуации. Уилл мог бы иметь всё это, наслаждаться жизнью с Ганнибалом. Достаточно просто забыть свою настоящую жизнь. А когда его жизненный путь закончится, он снова вернётся в прошлое… Бесконечность возможностей прожить жизнь с Ганнибалом… Конечно, Ганнибал никогда бы не разделил с ним все эти переживания. Но со временем всё можно забыть. Если бы там, в своей первой временной петле, он поступил по-другому, то уже давно бы забыл, в конце концов. Эта мысль почему-то была самой удручающей. Бесконечность вариантов жизни, а он чувствовал, что больше не способен играть и настолько опустошён, что всё это теряло для него всякий смысл.

Уилл не хотел, чтобы жизнь утратила своё значение, и не хотел забывать своего Ганнибала. Сердце болело за всех Ганнибалов, которых он встретил, и чьих Уиллов он забрал, но он внезапно осознал, что так же отобрал себя у своего собственного Ганнибала. И он хотел вернуть его, чёрт возьми. Пусть даже только на краткий миг перед смертью в глубинах Атлантики. Понимание далось Уиллу очень болезненно, и он почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым. Он смотрел на спящего Ганнибала рядом, и сердце отдавалось болью сильнее с каждым ударом. Если он выберет такой путь — не будет никакого счастливого конца ни для этого Ганнибала, ни для себя самого.

Ганнибал слегка зашевелился. Уилл виновато наблюдал за ним. Он не знал, что будет делать со всем этим новообретённым знанием, но был уверен, что должен отдать этому Ганнибалу столько счастья, сколько может, пока их время не истекло.

— Привет, — сказал он Ганнибалу, который устремился на него сонными глазами.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал хрипло, но слегка улыбаясь.

— Итак, — продолжил Уилл, — насколько сильным было то болеутоляющее, которое ты принял?

Ганнибал медленно перевернулся на бок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Уилла.

— Достаточно сильным, чтобы ты не беспокоился, что причинишь мне боль.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне в следующий раз, — попросил он. Ганнибал недолго размышлял, а затем кивнул.

— Спасибо, — подытожил Уилл с благодарностью.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Всё ещё немного в раздумьях, но я преодолею это, — легко соврал он и поцеловал Ганнибала в лоб. Улыбка, которую он получил взамен, была самой прекрасной в мире.

 

Он не отходил от Ганнибала ни на шаг весь остаток дня, и даже помог ему приготовить ужин. Эта трапеза прошла уже более мирно, без лишних поддразниваний. Они обсуждали насущные вопросы. К удивлению Уилла, Ганнибал поведал им, что недалеко отсюда пришвартована яхта, полностью оборудованная для бегства.

— Её нужно проверить перед отплытием, — задумчиво добавил он и посмотрел на Уилла. — Поможешь мне завтра?

— Конечно, — ответил Уилл.

— Могу я тоже пойти вместе с вами? — вставила Чио.

— На завтра у меня будет другое поручение для тебя, если ты не возражаешь, — отклонил её просьбу Ганнибал.

 

— Я уплыл в Европу на лодке, — сказал Уилл, когда они ложились спать. Брови Ганнибала поползли вверх.

— Почему не отправился на самолёте? — спросил он, и Уилл смущённо потёр шею.

— Не был уверен, что меня выпустят из страны, — проговорил он. — Кроме того… перелёт легко отследить. А я не хотел, чтобы, отслеживая меня, напали на твой след.

— Потому что я был только твоей добычей?

— Именно, — прошептал Уилл.

Ганнибал позабавленно улыбнулся. Позже, уже лёжа в постели бок о бок, он притянул Уилла к себе и долго-долго целовал. Уилл даже подумывал, что поцелуй является прелюдией, но Ганнибал не предпринял дальнейших поползновений, и в конце концов они заснули лицом к лицу, воруя дыхание друг друга.

 

Как и в прошлый раз, когда Уилл проснулся, Ганнибал уже готовил завтрак, а Чио ушла. После неторопливой трапезы они отправились на прогулку, чтобы проверить лодку. Она оказалась пришвартована на полпути к маяку, который Уилл посещал в предыдущем цикле. Тогда он видел спуск в скалах, но не исследовал его.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если я останусь здесь, — сказал Ганнибал, пока Уилл проверял тропу.

— Из-за ноги? — уточнил он, и Ганнибал кивнул.

— Как только спустишься к берегу, пройди немного в сторону дома, через несколько минут увидишь затопленную пещеру. Лодка внутри.

Он отдал Уиллу небольшой рюкзак, который нёс до этого. В нём лежал небольшой фонарь и автоматический грейферный крюк.

— С тобой ничего здесь не случится? — обеспокоенно спросил Уилл.

— Я просто подожду, пока ты сделаешь всю работу, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Не беспокойся обо мне.

 

Спуск был достаточно крутым. Уилл всю дорогу думал, смог бы он дотащить сюда Ганнибала с огнестрельным ранением, но мысль была пустой и ненужной. Кроме того это едва ли было возможно. Даже абсолютно здоровому, ему потребовалась бы вся концентрация, чтобы преодолеть путь не споткнувшись.

Наверх он посмотрел только когда уже достиг тонкой песчаной отсыпи, и едва различил наблюдающего за ним Ганнибала. Уилл помахал ему рукой. Никакого берега как такового не оказалось, просто острые камни и валуны вперемешку с песком, поэтому пришлось выполнить несколько акробатических этюдов, перелезая через скользкие камни, чтобы добраться до пещеры невредимым. Когда в скале появилась расщелина, Уилл достал фонарик. Он уже не один раз подскальзывался, и брюки по колено промокли. Яхта стояла на якоре посреди пещеры, и Уилл понял, зачем нужен грейферный крюк — без него яхту не подтянуть к берегу. Брюки и обувь ещё сильнее пропитались водой, пока он устанавливал грейфер и притягивал лодку.

Фонарик был единственным источником света, поэтому потребовалось много времени, чтобы обследовать всё. Но яхта была в прекрасном состоянии, с большим количеством непортящейся провизии. Как и в случае с тропой, Уилл не мог не задаваться вопросом — смогли бы они добраться сюда, если бы пережили падение. Но они ведь не выжили. По крайней мере один из них, поэтому Уилл и путешествовал во времени.

Уже полностью закончив, Уилл сел на пол в каюте и закрыл глаза. Яхта мягко качалась на волнах. Он попытался успокоиться и отдышаться. Проживая в одном доме с Ганнибалом, сложно было по-настоящему побыть в одиночестве.

Уилл сомневался, не знал, получится ли у него такая жизнь. Но он хотел остаться здесь с Ганнибалом. Неразбериха, которую он испытал во время секса, всё ещё беспокоила его. Не было уверенности, сможет ли он на сто процентов раствориться именно в этом Ганнибале, если даже во время секса не до конца оставался с ним. Нужно было всё обдумать, а он не знал никого, кто бы смог помочь ему в этом, кроме себя самого. По-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, он представил Ганнибала, _своего Ганнибала_ из битвы с драконом. Открыв глаза, Уилл обнаружил его сидящим на полу напротив. С огнестрельным ранением, окровавленного и страшно бледного. Первым побуждением было вскочить и помочь, но это была лишь любимая галлюцинация.

— Здравствуй, — сдавленно прошептал Уилл, наблюдая, как Ганнибал пытается отдышаться.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — ответил тот. — Давно не виделись.

— Да, — сказал Уилл. Странно, но со своей галлюцинацией он теперь тоже чувствовал некоторую отрешённость. — Пока я был с другим Ганнибалом, твоё присутствие казалось неуместным. И последние несколько… — он колебался, не уверенный, сколько конкретно прошло времени со всеми его прыжками. — Недель… ну, они были довольно тяжёлыми.

— И теперь, когда ты нуждаешься в подсказке, ты зовёшь меня, — проговорил Ганнибал, кровь из раны сочилась сквозь его пальцы. — Планируешь сразиться с другим драконом?

— Нет, — сказал Уилл и медленно покачал головой. — По крайней мере не так буквально, как в прошлый раз.

Колеблясь, он посмотрел на приборную панель яхты, облизнул губы и только потом повернулся к собеседнику.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Думал, разговор с тобой поможет определиться.

Ганнибал лишь слегка склонил голову вбок, чтобы показать, что Уилл может продолжать.

— Ты говорил, самоубийство это враг, — начал Уилл, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться в собственных мыслях, прежде чем продолжить.

— Ну, если ты умрёшь прямо сейчас, это будет не совсем самоубийство, — Ганнибал улыбнулся своей выверенной микро-улыбкой. — Скорее, новый билет и шанс создать тот мир, который ты хочешь.

— Думаю… Я думаю, что не хочу больше испытывать новые миры.

Ганнибал нахмурился и попытался сесть ровнее. От смены позиции кровь стала собираться лужей на полу.

— У тебя есть другой выбор?

— Закончить всё? Двигаться вперёд до момента битвы и посмотреть, что произойдёт, когда я упаду.

Выражение лица Ганнибала было нечитаемым, он снова надел свою маску, и Уилл не мог разглядеть, что скрывается за ней.

— Ты не знаешь, сможешь ли выжить, — констатировал Ганнибал.

— Нет, — согласился Уилл. Мысль была неприятной. — Но я думал, что мы умрём, когда столкнул нас с обрыва. И ты позволил мне сделать это.

— Позволил, — кивнул Ганнибал, глядя на свою рану. — Как и ты, я не смог бы пережить ещё одно разделение. И раз ты был готов соединиться со мной только в смерти, я был согласен и на это. Кроме того, существовала вероятность всё-таки пережить падение.

— Крохотный шанс, — сказал Уилл скорее для себя, чем для Ганнибала.

— Альтернативой было заставить пойти тебя со мной силой и ломать в процессе. Я не мог вынести даже мысли об этом. Поэтому я доверил себя в твои руки.

— И я убил нас.

Ганнибал слегка качнул плечом, сразу же опуская его, в каком-то смысле это можно было считать намёком на пожатие плечами.

— Ты помнишь свою смерть?

Уилл попытался вспомнить, но чувствовал только падение, а не само столкновение. Он покачал головой.

— Вначале, когда я только попал в прошлое, я думал, что эта реальность лишь выдумка, игра разума перед падением.

— И ты решил, что это не имеет никакого значения, — напомнил Ганнибал. — Тогда ты хотел попробовать жизнь с той версией меня. Сейчас ты готов быть с версией меня, в настоящий момент ждущей тебя на вершине скалы, Уилл?

_Он не ты_ , подумал Уилл. _Он не мариновался три года в клинике для душевнобольных преступников, пока я пытался сбежать от самого себя. Он не подсылал убийцу к моей жене, повинуясь исключительно сжигающей его ревности._

— Он не позволил бы мне сбросить нас с обрыва, — сказал он вслух. — И он никогда не убивал со мной Дракона.

Он заглянул в глаза своей галлюцинации и увидел всю печаль, тоску и какую-то странную отчаянную нежность того самого, настоящего Ганнибала.

— Если ты не готов принять его таким, какой он есть, значит, ты можешь либо попробовать изменить его, либо, как ты уже сказал, двигаться дальше. И, полагаю, ты выберешь последнее.

Слова Ганнибала принесли облегчение. Это означало, что Уиллу не нужно было что-то решать. Всё уже решено.

— Да, — поспешно кивнул он. — Я хочу… вернуться к падению и рискнуть всем. Я не могу продолжать свой путь через вероятности, которые… в итоге не имеют никакого значения.

— Что же тогда тебя останавливает? — с любопытством спросил Ганнибал. Уилл посмотрел на кровавую лужу вокруг Ганнибала, которая уже подбиралась к его ногам.

— Моё движение вперёд означает, что Ганнибал, ожидающий на вершине скалы, умрёт.

— Это уже дело десятое.

— Разве? — спросил Уилл. Мысль о том, чтобы причинить боль Ганнибалу, отвергалась всем его существом.

— Ты решил, что созданные тобой миры не такие, как нужно тебе. Так почему же они и их обитатели имеют для тебя смысл?

— Это будет не так просто для меня, — прошептал Уилл. Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Но, Уилл, — мягко сказал он. — Всё зависит от тебя.

Уилл моргнул и, когда открыл глаза, Ганнибал исчез, не оставив даже капли крови на полу.

— Всё зависит от меня? — прошептал он отчаянно себе под нос. Осознание заняло много времени, но в итоге он понял. Всё может пройти легче, если он будет таким, как Ганнибал. Он встал и подошёл к приборной панели. Положил на неё руку, и холодное расчётливое спокойствие Ганнибала окутало его. Ганнибал, не колеблясь, пожертвовал бы чужим Уиллом. Он ни разу не колебался, распиливая голову своему собственному. Уилл заставил себя расслабиться и выровнять дыхание.

Он смотрел только на один объект. То оборудование, которое он ещё не проверил. Уилл спокойно щёлкнул выключателем. Радио работало исправно. Он перебирал частоты, пока не достиг 16 канала — аварийного номера береговой охраны.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Уилл, включая микрофон.

— Мэйдэй, Мэйдэй, Мэйдэй, — четко проговорил он. — Говорит Уилл Грэм, агент ФБР. Мэйдэй, это Уилл Грэм, ФБР. Меня держит в заложниках серийный убийца Ганнибал Лектер с помощницей, азиаткой, носящей имя Чио.

Далее он подробно описал месторасположение и планировку дома, а также призвал их связаться с Джеком Кроуфордом из ФБР. Он повторил сообщение ещё два раза и когда закончил своё сообщение стандартной фразой «перехожу на приём», почувствовал подступающую тошноту и боль в сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 7 «Yakimono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 13 «Mizumono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 3 эпизоду 7 «Digestivo»


	7. Глава 7

Дорога назад показалась адом. Ледяное спокойствие, окутавшее Уилла после галлюцинации, сошло на нет, и он чувствовал, как лицо становится мокрым от слёз. Он лишь надеялся, что солёная вода сможет служить ему маской перед тем Ганнибалом, который ждал наверху. Подъём занял куда больше времени, чем спуск, и Уилл почти задыхался, достигнув вершины. Ганнибал помог ему преодолеть последние шаги, и они сели рядом, переводя дыхание.

— Отличная яхта, — сообщил он, отчаянно надеясь, что Ганнибал не заметит его внутренней сумятицы. — В пещере я не смог как следует проверить паруса, а всё остальное в полном порядке. Запас питьевой воды небольшой, но опреснитель исправен, так что это не станет проблемой.

— Рад слышать, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, поворачиваясь к Уиллу. — Тебе она понравилась?

 _Прошу тебя, не будь так добр ко мне_ , в отчаянии умолял Уилл. _Я только что предал тебя, и если всё пойдёт по плану, это будет стоить жизни одному из нас или нам обоим._

— Очень хорошая яхта, — сказал он вслух. — Возможно, будет немного тесно, если Чио поплывёт с нами.

Ганнибал встал, и Уилл последовал его примеру.

— Поскольку никто не планирует искать её, и против неё не выдвинуто никаких обвинений, — сказал Ганнибал по дороге к дому. — Чио продолжит своё путешествие другим путём.

— Это замечательно, — сказал Уилл и сжал руку Ганнибала. Тот ответил на жест удивлённой улыбкой, но позволил ему держаться за руку на протяжении всего пути. Интересно, сколько времени у них осталось? Нужно совсем немного, чтобы сообщение передали ФБР, а те, в свою очередь, подтвердили его историю. Но как только это дойдёт до Джека, шестеренки завертятся с ужасающей скоростью. Может быть, осталось всего несколько часов. _Что же мне делать? Что бы Ганнибал хотел сделать?_ сокрушённо думал Уилл.

— Когда вернётся Чио? — спросил он.

— Её не будет ещё несколько часов.

— Может мы… приготовим что-нибудь вместе?

— Конечно, — счастливо улыбнулся Ганнибал. Уилл никогда ещё не видел, чтобы он улыбался так открыто и так часто, как сейчас.

— Значит, так и поступим.

 

Вернувшись домой, Уилл извинился и направился в ванную — переодеться в сухую одежду. Он проверил аптечку и нашёл аспирин. Трясущимися пальцами Уилл достал несколько таблеток, отчётливо вспоминая, как делал это в последнем временном прыжке. Память о том отчаявшемся Ганнибале, оставшемся на залитой кровью кухне вместе с Эбигейл, преследовала его, когда он присоединился к нынешнему Ганнибалу уже на этой кухне.

Уилл из всех сил старался наслаждаться привычным зрелищем готовящего Ганнибала, но чувство вины, страх и тоска не давали покоя. Ганнибал вдруг неожиданно обернулся и обеспокоено посмотрел в его сторону, но ничего не сказал. Уилл был благодарен за это.

Они приготовили жаркое, которое ещё некоторое время должно было доходить в духовке. Пока ждали, решили потушить заодно картофель с овощами в качестве гарнира. Уилл чистил картошку, а Ганнибал нарезал овощи, и странное спокойствие от размеренных простых движений опустилось на кухню. Нужно подарить этому Ганнибалу ещё немного счастья, пока есть такая возможность. Независимо от тяжести собственной вины, Уилл не имел права омрачать последние часы Ганнибала. Пусть даже он собственноручно обрёк его на смерть.

— Расскажи мне, чем ты собираешься заняться, когда мы уедем? — спросил он Ганнибала.

— Существует много мест, которые я хотел бы показать тебе, Уилл, — ответил тот. — Но первое время нам необходимо залечь на дно.

— Я знаю, знаю, — проговорил Уилл. — Но всё равно расскажи мне. Расскажи мне, как мы будем жить, когда весь мир забудет о нас, пожалуйста!

Он слушал ровный голос Ганнибала, рисующий прекрасные картины далёких мест и счастливых дней, проведённых вместе, и улыбался. Это была самая красивая, волшебная мечта.

Уилл был уверен, что смог одурачить Ганнибала, пока они не сели за стол, и он не спросил:

— Ты кажешься напряжённым с тех пор, как мы вернулись.

Уилл вздохнул, презирая себя за то, что снова приходится лгать.

— Я… я просто осознал всю чудовищность того, что делаю.

Ганнибал смотрел на него с минуту, а потом опустил взгляд в свою тарелку.

— Этого слишком много для тебя, Уилл? Хочешь остаться?

 _О господи, Ганнибал,_ с грустью подумал Уилл.

— Нет, я хочу уйти, — честно и безнадёжно ответил он. — Но я ненавижу себя за то, что мой выбор причинит вред другим.

_Что я пораню или убью тебя своим очередным предательством._

Ганнибал продолжал хмуриться, и Уилл добавил ещё более правдиво:

— Я хочу оставить всё позади и наконец быть с тобой, но это сложно. Эгоистично и жестоко. И моё решение навредит многим людям.

— Их боль — это твоя боль, — сказал Ганнибал, понимая и не понимая одновременно.

— Да, — подтвердил Уилл, грустно улыбаясь. Он взял ладонь Ганнибала и притянул к губам, нежно прикасаясь к тыльной стороне в благоговейном поцелуе, как тогда, во внутреннем дворике.

Ганнибал перехватил его руку и также поцеловал в качестве ответного жеста. Уилл почувствовал одновременно жар и холод от этого поцелуя. Он задавался вопросом, следует ли снова заняться сексом, но Ганнибал и так уже казался достаточно обиженным, что они не уделяют должное внимание еде, да и Уилл не был настолько уж уверен, что сможет держать маску в возбуждённом состоянии.

Еда получилась отменной, восхитительно вкусной, как и всё, что готовил Ганнибал, но мясо оседало на языке, оставляя после себя кислый привкус предательства. Это напомнило ему об их последнем ужине в первоначальной жизни, перед тем, как Ганнибал убил Эбигейл. Тогда Уилл тоже не мог наслаждаться трапезой.

Когда Ганнибал отправился на кухню мыть посуду, Уилл остался в гостиной, молча встав у окна. Он смотрел в ту сторону, откуда Френсис наблюдал за ними, откуда стрелял в Ганнибала. Тактически, это была лучшая позиция для засады. Солнце сядет ещё не скоро, поэтому легко можно будет заметить, как кто-то приближается к дому. Уилл целенаправленно отвернулся. Джек появится очень скоро. И если он хотел умереть или спровоцировать смерть Ганнибала, то сейчас требовалось отвлечь его. Как сам Ганнибал поступил в прошлый раз.

Уилл отошёл от окна и сел на диван. Находиться здесь в ожидании атаки было таким знакомым. Небольшое раздражение, которое он чувствовал из-за повторяющейся ситуации, помогло немного справиться с чувством вины. Его не должно быть здесь. Это не его мир, и Ганнибал на кухне не его Ганнибал. Он повторял эту мантру про себя, стараясь сохранить спокойствие и уверенность.

— Уилл? — позвал Ганнибал, вытаскивая из мыслей. Он подошёл к дивану, в его руках была бутылка вина и два бокала. Горло сжалось при виде этой картины, но одежда Ганнибала была другой, не такой, как во время битвы с драконом, да и волосы немного длиннее. Он не был Ганнибалом Уилла, и нужно было ещё лишь немного солгать ему.

— Да?

— Ты ещё не решил? — Ганнибал поставил бокалы на стол.

— Решил что?

— Какой будет моя судьба?

Уилл непонимающе моргнул, наблюдая, как Ганнибал разливает вино.

— За нами ведь наблюдают в данный момент. Полагаю, на яхте ты связался с ФБР.

Уилл заледенел. Он не думал, что Ганнибал подозревает его, но в то же время не удивился.

— Да, так и есть. Откуда ты знаешь, что за нами наблюдают?

— Они были недостаточно аккуратны — задели систему оповещения, — спокойно сказал Ганнибал, опуская полупустую бутылку на столик рядом с бокалами.

— Чио? — поинтересовался Уилл, принимая протянутый ему бокал. Понимание того, что Ганнибал обо всём узнал, как ни странно, вызвало облегчение. Вина исчезла, но ей на смену пришло чувство замешательства от последующих действий Ганнибала. Что он предпримет?

— Она ушла, — сказал Ганнибал. — Разумно было её отпустить. Моё решение остаться с тобой не должно бросать тень и на неё тоже.

Уилл сжал губы и отвернулся от него. Он нервно потягивал вино. Хотелось сказать, что Ганнибал не был обречён, но это было бы ложью. А Ганнибал не заслуживает лжи.

— Если я правильно понимаю твоё молчание — меня скоро должны арестовать? — Ганнибал задумчиво отпил из своего бокала. Он всё ещё стоял перед Уиллом, лицом к окну. Но был слишком спокоен для человека, которого ждёт арест. Хотя тогда в Вулф Трап он тоже казался поразительно спокойным.

— Я не планировал позволить им арестовать тебя, — сказал Уилл, отставляя бокал на стол.

Он действительно не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось арестом. Он желал, чтобы одного из них убили. Это было малодушно, но Уилл мечтал вернуться к своему падению и своему Ганнибалу.

— Так значит, ты по-прежнему ищешь мести. Хочешь убить меня?

Прежний Уилл из этой реальности, возможно, и хотел. Но для нынешнего Уилла отмщение было неважным. Сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось. Это было не его место и не его время.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он Ганнибалу. — Но я хочу, чтобы всё закончилось. И считаю правильным, что один из нас должен умереть за это.

Ганнибал печально вздохнул. Уилл даже удивился, он никогда не слышал подобных вздохов от Ганнибала.

— Ты был готов съесть меня во Флоренции, — продолжил он.

— Думаю, я бы пожалел, если бы убил тебя.

— Но не если бы съел, — скрипнул зубами Уилл. Он чувствовал, что их время на исходе: если ФБР окружило их, оставались считанные минуты. Он всё ещё надеялся манипулировать ситуацией так, чтобы убили его или Ганнибала. В противном случае весь план провалится.

— Нет, не пожалел бы, — подтвердил Ганнибал и улыбнулся. — Но съесть тебя — уже не вариант, ведь так?

— Если ФБР снаружи, как ты и говорил, то единственный способ попробовать меня это… ну, в прямом смысле откусить.

Уилл надеялся, что Ганнибал молчит, потому что обдумывает этот вариант. Боковым зрением он увидел, как он поставил свой бокал и отошёл от дивана. Уилл запаниковал, словно в замедленной съемке, наблюдая, как тот выходит на середину комнаты, становится на колени и поднимает руки за голову. Он подбежал к нему, но только Ганнибал абсолютно не реагировал на его присутствие, словно его и не было в комнате. Уилл же сейчас лихорадочно думал — легче просто убить Ганнибала и проснуться в более раннем времени, чем пытаться исправить всё, происходящее здесь. Скорее всего, за ними следили, а поза Ганнибала говорила сама за себя. Вероятно, группа захвата уже стала приближаться.

Уилл подошёл к двери во внутренний дворик и открыл её. Его инстинкты боролись с доводами разума, и следовало срочно вдохнуть свежего воздуха, чтобы успокоиться. Сердце затравленно трепыхалось в груди. Уилл облизал губы.

— Я сказал, что один из нас должен умереть, а не то, что это должен быть ты, Ганнибал.

Он не ждал ответной реакции, просто вышел за дверь и быстро направился к обрыву. Уилл слышал, как Ганнибал зовёт его, как поднимается и бежит за ним следом — гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал. А дальше всю реальность заполонили глухие выстрелы снайперов. Уилл остановился, когда узнал звук, с которым пуля прошивает тело. Ганнибал застонал от боли и упал на землю. А Уилл разрывался между тем, чтобы рвануть к нему или остаться наблюдать в стороне.

— Уилл… — позвал Ганнибал слабо, захлёбываясь кровью.

Тогда он уже не думал, побежал к нему, опустился на колени. Ганнибал лежал на боку, кровь била толчками из многочисленных пулевых отверстий. Уилл перевернул его на спину, и его руки тоже окрасились кровью. Наблюдать за смертью Ганнибала было так же мучительно, как и в прошлый раз. Их глаза встретились.

— Ганнибал… — прошептал он. Издалека он слышал, как кто-то выкрикивает его имя, вероятнее всего, это был Джек.

— Так будет лучше… — пообещал Уилл и погладил Ганнибала по волосам. — Тебя нельзя держать в клетке.

Уилл не отворачивался, наблюдая, как Ганнибал истекает кровью, его кровавые выдохи становились всё реже и реже, пока не прекратились окончательно.

 _Я сделал это_ , сказал Уилл сам себе. Последнее, о чём он подумал — будет ли тот Уилл, который очнётся на его месте, помнить всё происходившее, и как быстро решится после этого спрыгнуть с обрыва.

**~ONE~**

Уилл очнулся в кромешной темноте и от дикой боли. Он лежал на спине, а над ним сияла полная луна. Уилл моргнул, понимая, что из щеки его торчит нож, и, кажется, он разрезал ему язык почти до половины. Потянувшись рукой, он уже собрался вытащить оружие из щеки, но Дракон оказался слишком близко. Мускулистая сильная рука схватила за горло, вытягивая вверх и заставляя оторваться ногами от земли. В следующее мгновение Уилл почувствовал, как хрустят позвонки, и его шея сломалась.

**~TWO~**

Падение.

 

Уилл столкнулся с ледяной водой, жёстко отбив половину тела, и вырубился от боли.

 

Ганнибал ощущался в руках мёртвым грузом, не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал, позже Уилл так и не вспомнил, как дотащил его до скал. Он снова пришёл себя уже лёжа на камнях. Холод не ощущался, и это был плохой знак. Волны казались невыносимо громкими и заполняли весь его разум. Но Ганнибал всё ещё был рядом с ним.

 

В следующий раз он очнулся от боли. Уилла несли два человека. Видимо, пока тащили по камням, побеспокоили раны. Уилл открыл глаза, но было всё ещё темно.

— Ганнибал? —прошелестел он. Голос страшно искажался из-за разрезанного языка.

— Он жив, — сообщил женский голос.

 _Чио_ , подумал Уилл и успокоившись снова провалился в беспамятство.

 

Он упал и закричал, содрогаясь от боли. Попытался разлепить глаза — перед ним оказался деревянный пол.

 _Лодка_ , понял Уилл.

— Ты очнулся? — спросила Чио.

Уилл застонал, не в состоянии ответить.

Какой-то человек перевернул его на спину. Это был не Ганнибал, а пожилой мужчина с острыми скулами и совершенно белыми волосами. И выглядел он обеспокоенным.

— Им обоим нужен врач, — сказал старик, отворачиваясь от него. В голосе слышался едва заметный французский акцент.

— Ганнибал, — пробормотал Уилл, но его едва ли поняли. Ганнибал же был врачом.

— Он находится без сознания, — сказала Чио, появляясь в поле зрения, и добавила обращаясь к старику: — Нам нужно перенести его в каюту.

С трудом его спустили вниз. Уилл пытался расслабиться, насколько было возможно в его состоянии, чтобы хоть немного облегчить им задачу. Его положили на койку рядом с другим телом.

 _Ганнибал_ , понял Уилл и потянулся к нему дрожащей рукой. На ощупь он казался ледяным. Уилл в ужасе замер, пока не увидел, как тот едва заметно дышит.

— Нам нужно продолжать двигаться, — сказала Чио. — Вы сможете присмотреть за ними?

— Да, да, — закивал мужчина. — Я позабочусь о них, но нужен врач.

— Я постараюсь его найти, — сказала она и ушла.

Мужчина начал срезать с них одежду. В обычном состоянии Уилл испугался бы незнакомца с ножом в руке, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться. Он снова посмотрел на Ганнибала и отключился.

 

Боль разбудила его, когда что-то прижалось к плечу. Уилл попытался отбиться, но был слишком слаб.

— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся, — сказал мужчина. — Я пытаюсь перевязать твоё плечо, чтобы ты не истёк кровью.

После длительного сеанса болезненной перевязки мужчина вздохнул.

— Мне нужно отодвинуть тебя с кровати, чтобы наложить швы и перевязать Ганнибала.

Сдвинуться с места казалось неисполнимой задачей, но Уилл попытался кивнуть. В конце концов им пытались помочь. Он потерял сознание, как только начал двигаться.

 

Позже он снова очнулся, но уже на полу. Лёжа на одеялах, укутанный в одеяла, весь в бинтах и с дикой болью во рту. Он хотел заползти обратно на кровать к Ганнибалу, но тело отказывалось подчиняться, а рот постоянно наполняла кровь. Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы сплюнуть всю эту дрянь, и когда не получилось, просто начал захлёбываться. Кашель и спазмы горла причинили такую боль, что Уилл снова отключился.

 

В следующий раз, когда он пришёл в себя, боль значительно ослабела, а сознание было мутным и плавающим, видимо, от болеутоляющих. Уилл чувствовал жар, а ещё швы на языке. Пытаясь открыть глаза, он увидел, что находится уже не в каюте, а в комнате, похожей на номер пятизвёздочного отеля. Через окно бил солнечный свет, но из-за штор ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Когда он повернулся, чтобы осмотреть противоположную часть комнаты, то увидел Ганнибала. Он лежал на отдельной кровати, но это хотя бы была не больничная койка. И так же, как и Уилл, был весь увит капельницами, внизу к каркасу кровати был прикреплён мочеприёмник. Уилл вернулся мыслями к собственному члену. Да, у него тоже стоял катетер. Измучившись от простого созерцания, он хотел дождаться кого-нибудь, но в итоге снова заснул.

 

Должно быть, у него началась лихорадка, потому что следующие несколько пробуждений были больше похожи на галлюцинации, чем на реальные картины. Сквозь марево он видел обеспокоенные лица Чио и незнакомого старика, и мечтал, чтобы он или Ганнибал наконец умерли, дабы перескочить на новый временной виток.

 

Ясность сознания возвращалась к нему по чуть-чуть. Ему ещё было далеко до полного понимания происходящего.

 

Проснувшись в очередной раз, Уилл увидел сидящего у кровати и абсолютно измученного Ганнибала, сжимающего его ладонь. Он потянулся к нему и, успокоенный тёплым и нежным прикосновением, уснул снова.

 

Его приподнимали за грудь и вставляли в рот соломинку. Прохладная вода была божественно прекрасна, но проглотить он её не смог. Горло как будто залепило намертво, Уилл задохнулся, закашлялся и в попытках сделать хоть пару глотательных движений измотал себя настолько, что снова потерял сознание.

 

— Ганнибал, — прошелестел Уилл, увидев, как мужчина меняет в его капельнице пакет с растворами. Говорить было ужасно больно. Мужчина посмотрел на Уилла и сел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Он на физиопроцедурах, — проговорил он. — Скоро вернётся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Уилл попытался облизнуть губы, но язык был сухим и шершавым как наждак. Поняв это, мужчина помог ему приподняться, поднося стаканчик с соломинкой. Вспомнив свой кашель, Уилл старался пить очень медленно. Глотать уже получалось, но боль при этом была ужасной. Только немного прополоскав рот, он понял, насколько всё плохо обстоит с языком и щекой. Незнакомец отставил чашку и погладил его по руке.

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся, — сказал он Уиллу. — Ганнибал очень волновался.

Уилл хотел задать так много вопросов, но знал, что не продержится долго в сознании. Поэтому он просто нахмурился и вопросительно кивнул на мужчину. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него непонимающе, но наконец рассмеялся.

— Меня зовут Роберт. Я дядя Ганнибала.

Удивление от этой новости заставило Уилла проснуться окончательно, но ненадолго. Мысли обо всём происходящем очень быстро сморили его напрочь.

 

Уилла разбудили спорящие голоса. Он повернул голову на звук. Ганнибал сидел в инвалидном кресле рядом с кроватью, а Роберт, его дядя, стоял прямо за ним. Они говорили по-французски. Уилл рассеянно задался вопросом, почему не на литовском?

Ганнибал сказал что-то умоляющее, Роберт вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Ганнибал обернулся и встретился взглядом с Уиллом. В его глазах отразилось сильное удивление и даже некоторое замешательство, но он улыбнулся.

— Уилл, — проговорил Ганнибал. Он выглядел безумно усталым, отчаянным и каким-то обескураживающе тоскливым, хоть и старался улыбаться. Такое выражение лица Уилл ещё ни разу не видел у Ганнибала, ни у одного из них. Он попытался заговорить, но его остановили жестом.

— Молчи, — сказал Ганнибал. — В рану на языке попала инфекция. Антибиотики в итоге помогли, но ты был очень близок к смерти. Сейчас нужно как можно меньше напрягать его. Поэтому постарайся не разговаривать так долго, как только сможешь.

Уилл моргнул, чтобы показать, что всё понял, и посмотрел на коляску.

— Повреждение позвоночника, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но высока вероятность, что со временем подвижность вернётся, и я смогу ходить.

Уилл слабо протянул руку, и Ганнибал взял её в свои. Наверное, он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, но решение столкнуть их обоих с обрыва было принято так давно, столько жизней назад. И сейчас он был просто счастлив, что они выжили. Осознание этого оглушило его своей внезапностью. Они выжили, и теперь вместе в мире после падения! Путешествие в прошлое закончилось, как он и надеялся. И теперь можно строить жизнь заново со своим настоящим Ганнибалом. От боли из-за всего, через что пришлось пройти, Уилл молча заплакал.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Ганнибал, нагнувшись в кресле и стиснув его пальцы.

Уилл напряг горло и попытался заговорить. Звуки он издавал, но на слова это было мало похоже. От разочарования и боли он закрыл глаза. Эмоциональная сумятица сильно утомила его. Уилл чувствовал, как начинает дрейфовать. Это злило. После всего случившегося так хотелось поговорить с Ганнибалом. Нужно всё разложить по полочкам, подумать, что произошло, и о том, что будет с ними дальше. Тело, вероятно, выдавало его эмоции. Но в то же время он так невыносимо устал. Уилл уже почти проваливался в сон, когда услышал слова Ганнибала.

— Уилл, _мой_ Уилл, — мягко прошептал он и поцеловал его руку так, как целуют иконы. — Как же я счастлив снова видеть тебя.

 

Потребовалось ещё три фазы пробуждения-сна, прежде чем ему удалось спросить у Ганнибала, что тот имел в виду.

Один раз рядом оказалась Чио. Она молча дала ему попить и посоветовала больше спать. В другой раз Роберт улыбнулся ему и помог напиться. Теперь, когда Уилл знал об их родстве с Ганнибалом, он видел сходство. Но Роберт был чрезвычайно открытым и приятным человеком в отличие от Ганнибала. Уилл хотел спросить, как он справляется с тем, чем является Ганнибал, но всё ещё быстро уставал и не мог говорить связно. Язык заживал, опухоль понемногу спадала, но он по-прежнему не мог формировать понятные слова.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, рядом с его правой рукой лежал блокнот и ручка, а Ганнибал спал на другой кровати, оставив инвалидное кресло между ними. Всё это казалось таким нереальным, что Уилл вновь подумал, что путешествует во времени. Возможно, часть этих ощущений произрастала из объёма болеутоляющих, которыми его, безусловно, активно снабжали. Уилл потянулся к шраму на щеке, сквозь бинт он мог разобрать мелкие швы. Он действительно здесь.

Интересно, что будет теперь, и как это будет с Ганнибалом? И, вообще, насколько сильно изменился он сам? Стресс от постоянных прыжков и те мысли, которые он вынес из всего случившегося, безусловно, изменили его. Возможно, его постоянная усталость вызвана не только ранами, но и эмоциональным истощением. Уилл изучал спящего Ганнибала. Он тоже выглядел уставшим, к тому же не мог ходить, что, должно быть, ужасно расстраивало его.

Ганнибал, безусловно, поймёт, что Уилл изменился. Он просто не сможет скрыть свои изменения, да и не собирался этого делать. Хотелось поделиться своим опытом. Он лежал и придумывал, как рассказать это с точки зрения совершённых им озарений. Высока вероятность, что Ганнибал сочтёт его сумасшедшим, но знания и опыт предыдущих жизней должны помочь Уиллу подать всё в верном ключе.

С большим трудом переместив себя в полусидячее положение, он сделал небольшой перерыв, потому что даже это элементарное действие забрало слишком много сил. Желание хоть как-то пообщаться с Ганнибалом помогло не провалиться в сон и взяться за ручку. Сначала Уилл написал вопросы, которые беспокоили его. После этого попытался хоть как-то описать пережитый им опыт. Вероятно, не стоило касаться этой темы до тех пор, пока он не сможет говорить, но в случае чего он хотел подготовиться заранее. Попытка сформулировать свои мысли отняла кучу времени, а в итоге получилось написать всего несколько предложений.

_Ганнибал, во время падения со мной что-то случилось. Я знаю, в это сложно поверить, тем более понять. Я думал, что умер и очутился в прошлом — в том времени, когда мы ещё были незнакомцами. Я попытался приноровиться к жизни там и быть с тобой в том мире, но это привело к моей смерти. Однако, опять-таки, я не умер, а переместился…_

Ганнибал двинулся, Уилл отложил лист и посмотрел в его сторону. Тот проснулся и наблюдал за ним.

Уилл махнул рукой в качестве приветствия. Ганнибал улыбнулся и сел. Движения были жёсткими, он тащил и подтягивал своё тело исключительно силой рук. А учитывая огнестрельное ранение, такие движения должны были приносить жуткую боль. Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал садится на край кровати и спускает ноги, одну за другой. Он подкатил инвалидное кресло и с огромным трудом переместился в него. Уиллу не нравилось смотреть на это. Хотелось помочь. И было удивительно, что Ганнибал так открыто демонстрирует свою уязвимость.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал Ганнибал, когда подъехал к нему. Он улыбался, но совсем не так беззаботно, как перед тем падением, которое Уилл помнил. — Хочешь воды?

Уилл кивнул, Ганнибал отъехал к прикроватному столику, наполнил стакан и протянул ему. Он взял воду, но стакан в руке казался невероятно тяжёлым, несмотря на то что был наполнен лишь наполовину. Вода была прозрачной и, кажется, просто впитывалась в поверхность языка. Глотать по-прежнему было тяжело. Ганнибал забрал пустой стакан, когда Уилл закончил пить. Его движения всё ещё были медленными. Уилл указал на то место, куда его ранил Доллархайд.

— Рана хорошо заживает, — ответил Ганнибал на невысказанный вопрос.

Уилл взял свой лист с вопросами и обвёл «Ты действительно должен двигаться с такими травмами?», прежде чем передать его Ганнибалу. Он взял лист, но пробежал глазами все вопросы, перед тем как начать отвечать.

— Я не должен усердствовать, — сказал Ганнибал. — Но лёгкая физическая активность пойдёт на пользу.

 _Только не спеши, прошу тебя_ , подумал Уилл и потянулся к его руке, Ганнибал проследил взглядом за этим движением. Как только они овладели ладонями друг друга, Уилл сразу же смог расслабиться.

— Что касается других вопросов, — продолжил Ганнибал, изучая страницу. — Мы в безопасности. Это квартира, которой владеет моя семья, но поскольку она не была обнаружена прежде, когда меня арестовали, не думаю, что её будет кто-то искать сейчас.

Уилл кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом, и слегка сжал руку Ганнибала.

— Твоё плечо хорошо заживает, и нужно поскорее начать физиотерапию, — проговорил Ганнибал, сосредоточенно рассматривая плечо Уилла. Он почему-то избегал смотреть ему в глаза на протяжении всего их разговора, что было необычно для Ганнибала. — Это уже не первый раз, когда твоё плечо страдает. Мы должны очень серьёзно подходить к упражнениям, чтобы вернуть ему гибкость.

Уилл забрал блокнот, перевернул страницу и написал фразу, а затем снова передал его Ганнибалу.

_Что-то не так?_

Ганнибал прочитал и отвернулся. Это заставило Уилла ещё больше нервничать. Он пытался покрепче перехватить его руку, чтобы удержать, чтобы знать, что тот никуда не ускользнёт. Уилл не смог бы пережить его потерю снова. Только не сейчас.

— Ганнибал, — попытался позвать он. Ганнибал обернулся и быстро покачал головой.

— Не надо, Уилл, — заговорил он. — Не вреди себе, пожалуйста.

Уилл решил начать это разговор во что бы то ни было. В конце концов он пытался убить их, возможно, Ганнибалу этого достаточно, чтобы изменить своё отношение к нему.

— Ничего плохого не произошло, — ответил Ганнибал и погладил ладонь Уилла большим пальцем. — Просто что-то изменилось. Я хотел обсудить это после того, как ты поправишься и сможешь говорить.

Уилл покачал головой и жестом попросил продолжать.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Ганнибал, вздыхая. Он наконец поднял голову и с грустью взглянул Уиллу в глаза.

— Уилл, во время падения со мной что-то случилось…

 

****

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сезон 3 эпизод 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» НАЗАД К  
> Пред-сезону 1 эпизоду 1 «Apéritif» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 11 «Rôti» НАЗАД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 6 «Coquilles» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 1 эпизоду 13 «Savoureux» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 7 «Yakimono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 2 эпизоду 13 «Mizumono» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 3 эпизоду 7 «Digestivo» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Сезону 3 эпизоду 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb» ВПЕРЁД К  
> Пост-сезону 3 эпизоду 13 «The Wrath of the Lamb»
> 
> А теперь посмотрите на название фика, его описание и сосчитайте количество смертей… правда, стало больнее? Добро пожаловать! Я искренне рада компании в этом аду)))
> 
> Итак, мы закончили. Я обнимаю всех читателей. Искреннее спасибо всем, кто читал, переживал, оставлял отзывы. Желаю нам всем дождаться 3 части. Я не знаю, что будет там, но она называется «Между смертями». Огромное спасибо автору за эту сладкую пытку, боль и стекло! Режим ожидания включён)))


End file.
